


Sto avendo un problema con un ragazzo

by Mikirise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: In pratica sono due idioti innamorati, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Poliziotti vs pompieri, Slow Build, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Sì da b99 perché sono quel tipo triste di persona
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: In cui Lance è un poliziotto e odia i pompieri, Keith è un pompiere, e Allura vorrebbe soltanto che tutti loro andassero d'accordo.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Allora. Devo chiedere scusa per questa cosa, quindi tanto vale iniziare: stavo riguardando Brooklyn Nine Nine che è la cosa più bella che ci sia capitata e c'è questa puntata in cui i poliziotti litigano coi pompieri... okay, no, mi dispiace tantissimo. Ma almeno mi sono divertita a scrivere.  
> Se volete prendervela con qualcuno ho l'indirizzo e gli account delle mie sorelle. Yayy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


###  (Ma alla il suo corpo morto non entra nella borsa o alla questo ragazzo ti piace?)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Quello che voglio dire io è, e non prenderla sul personale, non è personale, è generale perché lo dico veramente non fregandomene minimamente di ferire i tuoi sentimenti se credi a qualcosa di così stupido, ma, la tua teoria non solo è datata, non è neanche lungimirante.” Pidge sistema il computer davanti a Keith, che alza un sopracciglio e incrocia le braccia davanti al petto. Lance non vorrebbe vedere questa scena ogni mattino, sinceramente. C'è un orario in cui non è nemmeno capace di ricordare il suo nome, quindi, potremmo per favore fare piano e lasciarlo bere il suo caffè come Cristo comanda? La risposta, inutile dirlo, è no. È sempre no. “Qui stiamo parlando di complotti veri, non qualcosa di metafisico come i tuoi...”  
  
“Il fatto che gli alieni abbiano impiantato la vita sulla Terra è un fatto. Ci controllano come un esperimento. Monitorano i nostri progressi, misurano le nostre armi e, quando pensano che siamo impantanati su un'era soltanto, ci mandano le pesti e fanno tremare la Terra.” La cosa divertente è che sembra veramente crederci. Keith scuote la testa e mostra l'ambiente intorno a lui, come a chiedere a Pidge se non è evidente. A quanto pare a lui sembra evidente. Lance vuole soltanto sbattere la testa contro il tavolo e dormire, finalmente. Soltanto dormire. “Per vedere come ce la caviamo davanti alle avversità, è ovviamente così.”  
  
Pidge scuote la testa in risposta, perché le loro conversazioni vanno avanti a scuotimenti di testa. “È stupido pensare che il peggior nemico dell'uomo sia un alieno e non un uomo. Guarda ai fatti. Siamo arrivati fino a questo punto, fino ad avere l'intero mondo nel palmo di una mano. Questo non dovrebbe renderci una specie superiore. Pensaci. Non sto dicendo che non credo negli alieni, ovviamente ci credo, come avrebbero fatto a intervenire nella nostra storia senza che nessuno se ne rendesse conto? Senza che qualcuno prima di noi non dicesse niente del genere? Siamo noi gli alieni cattivi, Keith. Abbiamo distrutto Marte e colonizzato la Terra. Ecco, l'ho detto. È questa la verità. Nessuno mi può convincere del contrario.”  
  
Lance sbuffa e poi sospira, abbandonando la testa indietro e Hunk sorride, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e rigirandolo verso il loro tavolo prima che possa dire qualcosa di cui si sarebbe potuto pentire.  
  
“Gli alieni sono presenti in tutta la storia umana. Okay, pensa al Medioevo, a tutti quanti gli affreschi e le leggende e ballate su creature mitologiche mai viste prima di quel momento. Come te le spieghi?” Di nuovo, alza i palmi della mano a voler dimostrare qualcosa. Lance si passa le mani sul viso e sospira ancora una volta. Sente Pidge vocalizzare un uh uh di dissenso e vorrebbe veramente soltanto andarsene a dormire. “E, vuoi andare più indietro? L'Antico Egitto” finisce gloriosamente.  
  
“Non ricominciare con l'Antico Egitto. Non ci sono veramente disegni di motociclette nella tomba di quel tuo stupido faraone. È disegno astratto. Semplice e puro disegno astratto dovuto alla tematica della morte e dell'aldilà. E sai perché gli Antichi riuscivano a fare certi disegni? Keith. Lo sai perché?” Pidge sta alzando la voce e la sua sedia è scivolata indietro. Lance si tappa le orecchie e vorrebbe veramente non star ascoltando questa conversazione in questo preciso istante. “Perché siamo i superstiti della distruzione di Marte e siamo riusciti a venire e colonizzare la Terra, uccidendo i precedenti abitanti, vedi l'uomo di Neanderthal, e rendendola la nostra nuova colonia. E soltanto i ranghi superiori della nostra specie ha il ricordo di quei tempi, motivo per cui adesso sono tutti fissati con Marte. Perché è la nostra madre-patria. Apri gli occhi.” Sta decisamente gridando adesso. Hunk lancia uno sguardo all'alto tavolo, ma si limita a fare questo.  
  
“Caffè?” chiede Coran, ed eppure i suoi occhi sono su Keith e Pidge che si guardano trucemente e stanno in silenzio.  
  
“Sì, ti prego” borbotta Lance e di nuovo si passa una mano sulla faccia. Fa qualche movimento con la mano e poi appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Hunk e chiude gli occhi. “Dobbiamo tenere Pidge lontana da quel pompiere” sussurra, mentre Coran versa del caffè nella tazza. “Ce la sta rovinando.”  
  
Hunk sospira e dall'altro tavolo si sente la risposta di Keith. “Ah, beh, se Pidge non crede che gli alieni sono i nostri creatori, scusami tanto ma è perché passa otto ore al giorno con gente come voi!”  
  
Coran ride e Hunk sospira, mentre Lance alza il dito medio a Keith, che sbuffa frustrato, prima di risedersi teatralmente sulla sedia. A questo punto, Lance si dice di aver vinto una battaglia e si addormenta sulla spalla di Hunk per qualche minuto.


	2. Il caso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Keith e Lance lavorano insieme per arrestare un piromane.

È l'ennesimo incendio nel giro di pochi giorni.

Lance beve il suo caffè in silenzio, guardando come i marciapiedi già neri si siano oscurati ulteriormente e così anche gli alberi intorno alle case, sono carbonizzati. “Uhm” mormora, appoggiandosi alla macchina della polizia. Ci sono dei bambini in strada. Rimangono fermi a guardare un palazzo, con una palla in mano e la bocca aperta. E fa caldo.

Il sole splende non troppo alto in cielo e il cemento a terra riflette il calore. Dicono che non può essere altro se non l'ovvia conseguenza di questo. Un materiale anche soltanto un po' più infiammabile e le case vanno a fuoco. Potrebbe anche essere. Probabilmente è così. I bambini continuano a giocare per la strada, dopo aver studiato la situazione intorno a loro e Lance sorride di lato e pensa ai suoi nipotini, che più o meno fanno la stessa cosa. Corrono, studiano la situazione intorno a loro e poi ricominciano a giocare. Immagina sia una proprietà dei bambini. Lo faceva anche lui da piccolo. Rideva e correva e si sbucciava i gomiti e poi ricominciava a ridere. Riprende a bere il suo caffè, per nascondere il suo sorriso che si piega lentamente verso il basso.

Hunk sta aiutando a sistemare delle borse ad una vecchietta che sembra aver preso in antipatia Lance, e che non lo vuole da nessuna parte vicino a lei o alla sua famiglia. Lance non saprebbe dire il perché, ma non litigherà con una signora che ha appena subito un trauma. Quindi non può fare altro che rimanere in silenzio ed aspettare, mandare le informazioni che già ha a Pidge e scegliere come e cosa scrivere sui documenti che riguardano l'incendio. Tenere la mente occupata, in pratica. È quello che fa da quando ha capito cosa vuol dire dover dare spazio ai pensieri negativi. Non farlo in pubblico. Non dargli troppa importanza. Far fare loro il loro percorso. E non bere troppo caffè, perché fa male e non lo fa dormire la notte. Sono tutti ottimi punti. Non inizierà la giornata con pensieri negativi. Non è per questo che si veste la mattina. Sorride. (Consuelo lo ripeteva sempre.) (Non ci si veste per essere depressi.)

Ci sono tantissimi pompieri. Corrono di qua e di là. Portano tubi, hanno spento il fuoco e stanno sistemando perché ovviamente è questo quello che fanno. Corrono. Senza pensare. Corrono dietro ad un nemico che non ha forma, non ha volto, non ha cattiveria, se non la sua stupida natura. E poi se ne vanno via e pensano di poter anche essere chiamati eroi. Il fuoco non ha logica. I pompieri non hanno un vero e proprio nemico.

È stato sicuramente un incendio colposo. Almeno, pensa che questo lo sia. Non è un genio della fisica o di cose che hanno a che fare con la scienza in generale, ma, normalmente, si fida del suo istinto e di Hunk. Ed entrambi gli hanno detto di passare oltre, firmare le scartoffie e darsi alla sua routine di bellezza. Non può continuare a dormire meno di quattro ore al giorno. Ne ha già parlato con Shiro. Sicuramente è un incendio colposo.

“È sicuramente un incendio colposo” mormora Keith, avvicinandosi a lui, con la faccia sporca di qualche polvere nera e asciugandosi le mani sulla tuta che gli ricade sui fianchi. Ha i guanti attaccati ai fianchi e gli occhi gli lacrimano. Tira su col naso e alza le sopracciglia verso Lance, che continua a bere lentamente il suo caffè. “Non serve la polizia.”

“È doloso” risponde Lance, staccando le labbra dal bicchiere d'asporto e lancia un'occhiata ad Hunk, che viene abbracciato un po' da tutti e sorride, grattandosi la testa. Poi chiude gli occhi e si rende conto di quello che ha appena detto. Ha detto che è stato un incendio doloso, giusto? Si maledice mentalmente, mentre Keith alza un sopracciglio. Bene. Fantastico. “Per questo siamo qui” completa, posando il caffè sul cofano della macchina. Che, comunque, quale idiota starebbe lì a bere roba calda con quaranta gradi all'ombra? A quanto pare Lance. Non capisce perché perde il controllo delle sue azioni, ultimamente. Fa cose e non vorrebbe fare cose. Come dire che un incendio è doloso solo per non dare ragione a Keith. È stupido. È irresponsabile.

Keith lo osserva e si toglie il caschetto giallo e nero da pompiere. “Come vuoi” mormora decidendo di girare la testa verso l'edificio. “Se vuoi perdere tempo.”

“Non è affar tuo come perdo il mio tempo.”

Keith alza ancora lo sguardo verso di lui e sembra accennare un sorriso divertito. Ovviamente è divertito. Lance sta soltanto dicendo cose stupide, soltanto per andargli contro. Che odio. “Se è un incendio doloso, allora deve essere colpa del proprietario del condominio” inizia, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre e riportando il suo sguardo a Lance, che deve trattenersi dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo. “L'ottantacinque per cento degli incendi dolosi mirano all'assicurazione, ma, a dirla tutta, non vedo perché la signorina --assottiglia lo sguardo, leggendo un foglietto che ha trai guanti— Nyma Torres dovesse fare qualcosa del genere.” Si appoggia alla macchina della polizia accanto a lui e inclina la testa, quasi a volergli rilanciare la palla e, santo cielo, quanto lo fa arrabbiare quando fa così.

“Già, non vedo nemmeno un motivo per cui Nyma Torres, una evidatrice fiscale, che è appena uscita di prigione, potrebbe dare fuoco ad un... non è troppo giovane per essere la proprietaria di un condominio?”

Keith sospira ancora una volta, accarezzandosi il ponte del naso. “Perché la conosci?” chiede a bassa voce, e Lance stava per perdere la frase tra le nuove risate dei bambini che giocano intorno a loro, perché ha deciso di correre da Hunk ed andare a fare due domande a Nyma. Appena gli verrà affidato il caso, certo. Aspetterà di poter parlare con Shiro, ovviamente. Anche perché forse questo non porterà a nulla, quindi non vorrebbe essere impantanato in un caso inutile. Crede. Magari è solo una stupida intuizione. Ci potrà lavorare anche qualcun altro, non è quello il problema.

Sente Keith sospirare, ma la cosa non gli importa più di tanto.

Fa una chiamata a Pidge, piuttosto.

 

 

 

 

 

I pompieri se ne sono andati ma Keith è ancora in piedi in mezzo alla strada, con la tuta aperta a metà e una maglietta nera. Un maglietta nera che gli sta anche troppo bene. Che è esageratamente aderente. Che gli mette in risalto l'accento dei muscoli del petto e delle braccia. Che sicuramente lui non ha notato. Lance lo dice da amante della bellezza qual è. Non c'è nessun altro motivo, sinceramente. Keith Kogane è oggettivamente un bel ragazzo, purtroppo. Anche se è uno stupido pompiere e sta in mezzo alla strada parlando con un altro bellissimo pompiere. Allura.

Il fatto che non abbia pensato niente su di lei è dovuto al fatto che, a quanto pare, Allura Prince è collegata al suo distretto e quindi non la può per niente oggettualizzare per strane fantasie. E anche perché, beh, anche se è un pompiere, Lance ammira e rispetta Allura, che non è un'idiota, come invece lo sono altri componenti della sua squadra. Sì, sta pensando a Keith. Stupido Keith Kogane. Allura è sinceramente un dono dal cielo e vorrebbe che fosse allontanata da tipo del genere, ma è anche vero che è lei a scegliere cosa fare della sua vita, che aiuta le persone e che sembra anche felice nel farlo. Lance non sa come un pompiere aiuti le persone ma, okay, è felice che Allura sembri felice.

Quindi, cosa fai quando due bei pompieri sono fermi davanti alla tua macchina a parlare di *cose*? Aggiungendo il dettaglio che uno di loro è Keith e che, nella vita reale, i pompieri non ti prendono in braccio e non ti portano via, cavalcando verso l'orizzonte (cosa che ha molto deluso Lance), c'è solo una reazione logica e razionale. Fissare la maglietta nera di Keith. Completamente logico. Sì.

Allura si è tagliata i capelli. E si è girata verso di loro. Cavolo cavolo cavolo cavolo. Lance sbatte velocemente gli occhi, decidendo di guardare intensamente il marciapiede e usare la sua espressione più rilassata. Sicuramente non funziona. Cavolo cavolo cavolo cavolo. Allura si sta affacciando al finestrino, che Hunk abbassa prontamente, inclinando la testa verso di lei.

“Ti prego non dire a Shiro che ti stavo oggettualizzando” mormora sotto voce Lance, rompendo il contatto visivo col marciapiede e decidendo di girarsi di nuovo verso Keith, che sta facendo di tutto per liberarsi dalla sua tuta nomex, e calcia via la parte inferiore, che rimane comunque impigliata tra le sue gambe, prima di muoversi goffamente verso Allura. Lei gli lancia un'occhiata seccata, prima di sorridere ad entrambi e chiedere, aprendo anche lei la sua tuta nomex, inconsapevolmente, forse per il caldo: “Ci potreste dare un passaggio per il distretto?”

“Solo se possiamo far finta di arrestarvi” risponde prontamente Hunk, indicando i sedili posteriori col pollice, in cui, stranamente, Allura si accomoda con eleganza e maestria, mentre Keith sembra doversi lanciare sui sedili e continuare a scalciare per liberarsi dalla tuta e Lance non sta facendo nessun commento in proposito, meriterebbe una nota di merito anche soltanto per questo. E, per la cronaca, anche i pantaloni stanno molto bene a Keith. “State andando a trovare Shiro?” chiede Hunk, accendendo il motore.

Lance deve trattenere uno sbuffo. Guarda dallo specchietto come Allura sorride, mentre si tira in avanti per parlare, nonostante sia separata dalla rete di protezione. Si è legata i capelli in due trecce attaccate alla nuca, esattamente come glieli aveva legati lui prima dell'inizio di questo caldo assurdo. Ed anche se si è tagliata i capelli (si vede da come alcuni ciuffi le spuntano e vadano verso l'alto quando prima non lo facevano) sembra che la pettinatura riesca a reggere sia sotto il casco che sotto quel cappuccio orrendo che devono portare i pompieri. Sorride. Le ore passate ad imparare come pettinare le sue cuginette hanno dato i loro frutti. Ne è assolutamente fiero. Keith si schiarisce la gola e Lance sbatte le palpebre velocemente, cercando di guardare le strade al di fuori della macchina. “Scusate?”

“Keith dice che pensi che l'incendio di oggi sia doloso.” Keith si dovrebbe fare un bel po' di affari suoi. Ancora una volta si deve fermare dal sospirare e si passa una mano sul viso, più per evitare lo sguardo seccato di Hunk e quello curioso di Allura che per qualsiasi altro motivo. Riesce a rispondere con un grugnito, giocherellando con le pieghe della maglietta che Shiro gli ha imposto di deve indossare tutti i giorni. “Dai è perfetto!” risponde ancora Allura, aggrappandosi dalla rete. “Stavamo pensando esattamente la stessa cosa.”

C'è un momento di silenzio in cui si sente soltanto l'attrito delle ruote sull'asfalto e Lance ha paura che Hunk non stia guardando la strada ma soltanto Allura, che continua a sorridere. Keith ha nascosto il viso in una mano e Lance pensa di non potercela veramente fare. Perché sente di sapere già come andrà a finire questa conversazione? “C-cosa?” chiede e sente come la voce gli si spezzi, salendo di almeno un'ottava, cosa che gli fa guadagnare un'occhiataccia da Keith, che lo guarda dagli spazi vuoti tra le dita. Perfetto. Tradito anche dal proprio corpo.

“Già, abbiamo dei file in archivio che vorrei che un agente veda, ovviamente accompagnato da uno dei nostri vigili del fuoco.” Allura continua a sorridere e, davvero, sembra soltanto uno dei suoi esercizi per aumentare la fiducia tra le forze armate e non armate del distretto. Lance odia quando fa cose del genere, più perché lo coinvolge in prima persona, dicendo che, e sono sue esatte parole, Lance sembra avere un conto in sospeso con i pompieri. Cosa per niente vera. Ha dei conti in sospeso con Pidge, perché le deve ancora venti dollari o una bevuta fuori. Ha un conto in sospeso con Hunk, perché devono ancora decidere chi pagherà per il pranzo. Ha un conto in sospeso con suo fratello Hernando, perché non si è presentato il giorno del suo compleanno. I pompieri? I pompieri non occupano nemmeno il venti percento dei suoi pensieri. “Infatti se all'inizio gli incendi ci sembravano casuali, adesso ci stiamo chiedendo se -è solo una congettura, ma ci stavamo chiedendo se non si trattasse di un piromane. È un -penso dovremmo chiamarla un'intuizione di Keith, e normalmente mi fido delle sue intuizioni.” Congiunge le mani e guarda prima Hunk, che continua a guidare in silenzio e Lance, che sta boccheggiando e non sa cosa dovrebbe rispondere. Sa soltanto di star gridando dentro con tutta la sua voce mentale. Pensa anche che la sua voce mentale rimarrà senza voce mentale da quanto sta gridando. “Per questo stiamo andando al distretto. Il vostro è quello con i migliori agenti che conosco. Almeno. Agenti che potrebbero lavorare sul caso. E non vi ho mai visto mangiare ciambelle, se non quelle di Hunk, che condivide sempre. Io metto a disposizione Keith, ovviamente. Idea sua, caso suo. Lavorerebbe nelle ore più calde con noi e il pomeriggio con l'agente incaricato.” Ride. “Keith è uno dei nostri migliori elementi, potrebbe essere un problema non averlo per molto tempo. Come potrebbe non esserlo. Ha delle ferie arretrate, pensate un po'. Ma, comunque, se affiancato ad uno dei vostri migliori agenti…”

“Potrebbe capitare chiunque a capo del caso.” Lance si schiarisce la gola e si gira verso di lei. “Anche il detective Jordan, che è tutto tranne che un vero detective.”

Allura fa quella cosa in cui sorride e sbatte lentamente le palpebre e Lance sa di essere fregato. Keith sta ancora lottando contro la sua tuta, Hunk pensa intensamente a qualcosa mentre guida e Allura inizia a canticchiare felicemente. E per qualche minuto a Lance sembra di star marciando verso la sua punizione.

Magari non è uno dei suoi modi per consolidare la fiducia tra le forze dell'ordine di Brooklyn. Magari è veramente qualcosa in cui lei crede. Magari assegnano qualcun altro al caso. Magari non sarà Lance. Magari.

 

 

 

  
Sinceramente non sa che cosa si stesse aspettando. Ovviamente sarebbe andata così. Per Allura basta sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte per fare in modo che le cose vadano come dice lei. Soprattutto se dall'altra parte della scrivania c'è Shiro e Lance la ammira *così tanto* per questo, gli ricorda quando Consuelo andava da *papa* e poteva chiedergli qualsiasi cosa le girava per la testa e lui avrebbe detto sì a tutto. E quindi quando chiunque voleva qualcosa, da una bambola al convincere *papa* e *mama* che farsi l'abbonamento alla televisione a pagamento era l'idea migliore del mondo, si chiedeva a lei. Consuelo aveva un potere incredibile in casa, e così lo ha anche Allura su Shiro, per qualche strana ragione. E di solito è divertente. Ma in questo momento la odia *così tanto*.

Si gira verso Keith, che tradisce un'emozione per meno di un millesimo di secondo, per poi riprendere il controllo della sua espressione facciale. Che comunque non ha così tante espressioni. Lance ne ha contate tre. Keith Combattimi. Keith Combattimi Dico Sul Serio. Keith Sono Emo. L'ultima è la sua faccia neutrale. E Lance la detesta, davvero. La odia. Deve fermarsi sempre dal lanciare pugni a quella faccia, soprattutto quando Keith si avvicina dopo un incendio, tutto sudato e sporco di cenere. Hunk dice che quella non è l'espressione di qualcuno che vuole prendere a pugni qualcuno, ma quando parla in questo modo Hunk non è affidabile e quindi Lance non lo ascolta. Decide di girarsi di nuovo in avanti e camminare verso la porta, lanciando occhiate annoiate alla sua scrivania, accanto a quella di Slav, che continua a fare calcoli su calcoli, di cui solo lui sa l'utilità. Ma che sono utili. Che sa perfettamente che sono utili, come la maggior parte delle cose che tutti fanno in quell'ufficio. (Ad eccezione di Lance.)

Quando escono dall'ufficio di Shiro, Lance tiene aperta la porta per se stesso, ma la lascia andare non appena Keith lo segue, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da Shiro, e Pidge mette giù il telefono collegato con l'ufficio del capitano e sorride. Ma non c'è niente di divertente, a dirla tutta. Lance vorrebbe piangere. Quindi si gira di nuovo verso Keith, che sembra essere entrato in modalità Keith Combattimi e sospira. Non ha neanche un senso dell'umorismo. Come può un essere umano vivere senza senso dell'umorismo?

“Tu fai le tue indagini e io faccio le mie” borbotta lui, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto e non cercando per niente un contatto visivo con lui. “Io in un lato della stanza, tu nell'altro. Molto lontani.” E Lance deve fermarsi dall'alzare gli occhi al soffitto perché uau, davvero? È lui che non vuole indagare insieme a Keith non il contrario. È lui il detective, certamente non Keith. È lui che ha avuto un'intuizione, non Keith. Che poi l'intuizione sia venuta grazie a Keith e al non volergli dare ragione di Lance è tutta un'altra storia. Quindi grazie tante ma questo discorso dovrebbe farlo lui. Perché gli deve rubare le cose più belle? Perché? “Senza nessun vero contatto.”

Keith si gira finalmente verso di lui e c'è una nuova sfumatura nei suoi occhi. Lance è bravo a riconoscere certe cose, a capire cosa c'è che non va e cosa invece va bene. A casa lo prendono sempre in giro per il suo parlare in continuazione di sentimenti. Ma non è colpa sua se la sua famiglia è stitica e scherza sulle dimostrazioni di affetto. Quindi. Keith ha quest'energia intorno a lui che -Keith non sembra mai stare completamente bene. E Lance odia il notarlo senza neanche volerlo. Questa è un'espressione Keith Combattimi aggiunta a qualcos'altro. Vorrebbe solo sapere a cos'altro. “Bene” risponde.

“Bene” ripete Keith.

La cosa veramente ironica? Lance si è messo in questo pasticcio da solo. Se avesse fatto quegli stupidi esercizi di fiducia come volevano Allura e Shiro, a questo punto starebbe nella scrivania a fare quello che fa normalmente. Indagare. Sparare. Mangiare ciambelle. Cose del genere.

E invece adesso sta qui, ad osservare le spalle di Keith, che sembrano sostenere il peso di qualcosa di molto più pesante del suo ego.

 

 

 

  
Il Giorno Uno è un incubo.

Per prima cosa, Lance deve entrare nella base dei vigili del fuoco e chiamarli *vigili del fuoco*. Infatti, Allura gli ha spiegato con un sorriso passivo-aggressivo che se uno dei suoi uomini le avesse riferito di aver sentito la parola con la P avrebbe preso provvedimenti. E già il proibirgli di dire *pompieri *è un'ingiustizia gratuita, ma Lance non ha detto niente e ha continuato a camminare. Per seconda cosa i pompieri tengono i loro file in uno stupido sgabuzzino buio che è tutto tranne che spazioso, il che vuol dire che quando Lance allunga una gamba il suo piede va a scontrarsi contro la coscia di Keith, che sta dall'altra parte della stanza, o almeno così dice. E ogni volta che Lance dà un calcio involontariamente a Keith, Keith Combattimi Kogane entra in modalità da battaglia, rallentando le loro ricerche e quindi facendoli rimanere dentro lo sgabuzzino per più tempo. In più, e Lance vuole che tutti prendano nota di questo fatto, nello sgabuzzino non entra luce, o aria. È un po' come essere rinchiusi in una cella insieme ad una delle persone più antipatiche del mondo, e non avere nemmeno le creme per idratare la pelle quando senti che si sta seccando.

Ma la cosa delle creme non è colpa di Keith, bisogna essere giusti. È colpa di Shiro, col quale ha litigato per settimane sul permesso per portarsi dietro le creme per le mani, ma che ha vinto soltanto perché è il capitano. Lance odia le gerarchie, ma non può farci niente. Soprattutto dopo la volta dell'appostamento con Hunk, del quale hanno deciso di non parlare. La storia è tutta qua. Va bene, grazie per l'attenzione. Torniamo al punto.

È una delle giornate più brutte della sua vita. Ha sprecato tre ore della sua vita.

Ma se fosse soltanto questo, la mancanza delle creme, il fatto che lo sgabuzzino è piccolo, il non poter chiamare *pompieri* i pompieri, Lance si lamenterebbe, ma non così tanto. Il problema è Keith e il modo in cui lui si sta rapportando a Keith. Perché a questo punto si rende conto che c'è qualcosa di strano. Perché è così distratto. Perché gli sembra di voler risolvere un caso, ma che questo non sia il caso che ha tra le mani, scritto nei documenti impolverati ed in bianco e nero, e nemmeno tra le mappe appese ai muri in cui sono state evidenziate le zone più a rischio incendio e quelle che sono state colpite dagli incendi. E questo non va bene. Non va bene per niente.

Lance scuote la testa aprendo e chiudendo i fascicoli davanti a lui e poi stirando la gamba in avanti e arcuando la schiena. Keith gli lancia un'occhiataccia, prima di tornare a leggere e Lance immagina che questa possa anche essere vista come una vittoria. “Potremmo andare a parlare con Nyma Torres” propone e la voce gli esce più roca di quanto si sarebbe immaginato. Si vede che non parla da molto tempo, quindi afferra il cellulare accanto a lui e manda un messaggio ad Hunk, giusto per essere sicuro che le persone a cui vuole bene sappiano che è ancora vivo e che nessuno ha ancora provato ad ucciderlo. Almeno spera che qualcuno si fosse preoccupato per lui. Si alza in piedi e stira la schiena ancora una volta, stando attento a non scontrarsi con nessuno scaffale di metallo.

Gli occhi di Keith non si alzano dai fogli e dal suo quaderno, che continua a scarabocchiare ed evidenziare. Lance sta pensando di uscire dallo sgabuzzino ed andarsene senza aspettare una sua risposta, quando la testa del ragazzo si gira verso di lui. “Non hai dovuto controllare il suo file per sapere chi è Nyma Torres” mormora, chiudendo i fascicoli e inclinando la testa.

Lance sorride, posando le mani sui fianchi e poggiando la schiena alla porta. “A me piacciono le cattive ragazze” risponde e sta mentendo, certo. Ha provato queste frasi in bagno, davanti allo specchio, migliaia di volte. “E alle cattive ragazze piaccio io.” Si tira indietro i capelli con quello che spera davvero tanto sia uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi civettuoli -oddio, ha appena pensato civettuoli, nessuno dice più civettuoli, giusto?, che odio. E Keith inclina la testa, osservandolo con tanta attenzione da far sentire caldo alla base del collo di Lance, che decide sia meglio distogliere lo sguardo e aprire la porta. E iniziare a camminare per i corridoi.

Sente i passi di Keith dietro di lui, ma spera soltanto di non dover affrontare il suo volto adesso. Non potrebbe sopportare di guardarlo in faccia, adesso.

 

 

 

  
Nyma è e sempre sarà una buona distrazione.

È una criminale? Sì. È la ragazza che Lance porterebbe a casa per la cena di Natale? No. Ha accanto a lui un pompiere che puzza di cenere e fumo e per il quale sembra provare una curiosità che non riesce a definire? Sì. Questo lo ferma dal provarci con lei? No. Quindi si tira di nuovo i capelli indietro, mentre Keith alza un sopracciglio e si mantiene indietro, appoggiando la spalla al muro accanto alla porta. “Ciao” saluta, incrocia le braccia e le caviglie, per sembrare il più naturale possibile. “Che dici?”

“Stai facendo le prove per salutare una ragazza” mormora Keith, sempre con quel sopracciglio alzato e con quell'aria da superiore. “Davanti alla sua porta di casa.”

“Sai come si dice. Nessun posto è come casa, quindi nessun posto è come casa di Nyma” ribatte lui, facendo gli occhi bianchi e una smorfia. Davvero. Keith fa uscire il suo lato più infantile e lui non deve stare al suo gioco. Quindi si ricompone, prende un respiro profondo e guarda verso la porta marrone. Non sembra neanche chiusa a chiave. “Non mi hai dato una risposta.” Si gira teatralmente verso di lui, giocando con i capelli e usando un'espressione accattivante, anche se si sente una specie di patata che prova a a salvare il salvabile della sua reputazione. Poco. Quello che rimane della sua reputazione da salvare è veramente poco. Ed infatti Keith sorride. Bene. Okay. Non sembra nemmeno un sorriso sarcastico.

“Era un buon saluto” borbotta Keith, avvicinandosi a Lance e, per mezzo secondo -Lance non è così stupido da crederci per più tempo, ma per mezzo secondo, solo per quel mezzo secondo, entra nel panico, rendendosi conto di come Keith cammini verso di lui, e quel mezzo secondo sembra dilungarsi per più di mezzo secondo e quello stupido calore alla base del collo arriva anche alla punta delle orecchie e ci sono quelle classiche due lacrime negli occhi di quando entra nel panico e non sa cosa fare. Tutto questo per poi rendersi conto che quello a cui mirava Keith era la porta. Lance dovrebbe veramente calmarsi e decidere di trovarsi un hobby, o, almeno, qualcosa a cui pensare. Qualcos'altro. Keith bussa alla porta e Lance incrocia le braccia, tirandosi indietro.

I pompieri non portano nulla di buono, si deve ricordare e si sistema i capelli e spera che Nyma apra quella porta perché davvero, lei è sempre stata una buona distrazione. Con lei si può parlare.

Keith gli lancia un'occhiata seccata, prima di colpire di nuovo la porta. “C'è nessuno?” chiede gridando e Lance deve fermarsi dall'alzare gli occhi e sospirare. Allunga la mano, per premere il campanello e alzare le sopracciglia verso il pompiere che sembra chiedergli che cosa dovrebbe cambiare da quello che ha fatto lui.

In effetti, normalmente non sarebbe un cambiamento così grande. A casa sua Lance risponde a chiunque, anche se non usano il campanello, ma perché lui non è il costruttore del campanello di casa. Ed infatti inizia a suonare uno stupido motivetto dall'altra parte della porta, che Lance fischietta piano. Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia, girandosi verso di lui. “È una canzone di La La Land. La suonano ironicamente” mormora, prima di continuare a canticchiare. “*Another day of sun*. Non sono sicuro che tutti loro la cantino ironicamente ma…”

“Perché sai tutte queste cose?”

Lance sta per rispondere che sono affari suoi. Perché sono veramente affari suoi se sa che tante cose di Nyma e di casa sua ed è così stanco di persone che gli chiedono se la loro conoscenza è dovuta a qualche passato da -ma lui non... La porta viene aperta e c'è un ragazzo col cappello e l'aria annoiata che sbatte lentamente le palpebre, prima di cominciare a masticare la gomma che ha in bocca. A questo punto Lance non si trattiene neanche più. “Rolo” mormora, prima di ruotare gli occhi e sbuffare. Nyma è okay. Nyma lo è sempre stata da quando erano bambini, con lei si può parlare, si può trattare, si può avere un rapporto. Rolo... con Rolo è diverso. Lui non è una distrazione quanto un promemoria. Lance odia i promemoria.

“Lance” risponde il ragazzo, poi soffia abbastanza da creare una bolla dalla gomma da masticare e farla scoppiare. Alza un sopracciglio verso Keith, “Immagino vogliate entrare.” Fa un passo di lato, per far loro il passo ed inclina la testa in un sorriso pigro quando Lance inizia a mordersi l'interno delle guance. “Non sto costruendo niente di illegale.” Ride, girandosi verso il salotto ed andandosi a sedere sul divano. La casa non è cambiata e sembra che nemmeno Rolo lo sia. Keith si muove con la sua solita naturalezza, che sembra andar via soltanto quando è impegnato a parlare con le persone. E Lance prende un respiro profondo prima di entrare.

“Non è quello che stavo pensando” mormora, avvicinandosi alla poltrona. Rolo si gira verso di lui e fa loro cenno di venirsi a sedere. La casa è rimasta piccola e in disordine. Keith schiva facilmente i pezzi di metallo per terra e le montagne di libri che hanno preso possesso del pavimento senza un vero e proprio schema, ma non si siede. Rimane in piedi, con le braccia incrociate e osservando Lance. “Mi sembra strano che tu sia qui, senza Nyma.”

“Nyma è andata da Bleezer.”

Lance ruota gli occhi. Non si è mosso dall'entrata. Chiude la porta alle sue spalle e sospira. “Per che cosa vi devo arrestare questa volta?” chiede, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Keith rimane in silenzio, mentre i suoi occhi passano da uno all'altro, facendo uno strano movimento della testa. La inclina tirandola leggermente indietro, mentre il suo sguardo si assottiglia e Lance non dovrebbe star osservando lui, ma Rolo, che fa un sorriso inclinato, mentre posa le braccia sullo schienale del divano.

“Se te lo dicessi che criminale sarei?” Rolo scoppia a ridere, per poi continuare a masticare la sua gomma, girando la testa verso Lance, che si morde furiosamente il labbro inferiore. “Ma, questa volta, *nad*a, siamo puliti, *amico*. Almeno. Lo siamo adesso. Bleezer aveva messo il condominio che è andato a fuoco a nome di Nyma qualche giorno fa, quindi stanno studiando la situazione per poi andare a parlare con la gente dell'assicurazione. Vedi? Tutto perfettamente legale.”

“Mi sembra strano che proprio qualche giorno fa il condominio sia stato dato alla signorina Torres e che oggi il condominio sia andato a fuoco” interviene Keith, sempre con le sue braccia incrociate e la sua faccia Keith Combattimi. Lance deve dire che, per una volta nella sua vita, è divertito dal viso sulla faccia del pompiere. Più che altro è felice che quella faccia non sia rivolta a lui. È bello averlo dalla sua parte. Ed è anche stupido. Stupidamente bello.

“Tu saresti...?” Lo chiede ma non gli importa, infatti perde immediatamente interesse in Keith. Allarga invece le gambe e lancia un'occhiata annoiata a Lance, che sente le orecchie diventargli rosse da alcune emozioni mescolate. Riesce a sentire rabbia, e frustrazione e qualcosa di simile al disagio. Keith stringe i pugni e sembra essere ad un passo così, davvero così piccolo, dall'attraversare il salotto e iniziare a prendere a pugni Rolo. Deve dire che non sa biasimarlo.

Lance si schiarisce la gola. “Abbiamo detto che come cosa ci sembra abbastanza strana.”

“State indagando su un piromane, allora.” Rolo alza un lato delle labbra e gira la testa da Lance a Keith. “Perfetto, perché lo stiamo facendo anche noi. Lì dentro avevamo un giro. Sono andati in fumo milioni di dollari.” Sembra pensarci per qualche secondo. Come se avesse detto qualcosa che non doveva dire, o come se volesse dire qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto dire. “Senti, Lance, in onore dei vecchi tempi, va bene?” Punta le ginocchia contro i cuscini del divano e si tiene dallo schienale del divano. Continua a masticare quella dannata gomma. “Bleezer non parlerà coi poliziotti. L'ultima volta che ti sei immischiato non è finita bene per nessuna delle due parti. O no? Io e Nyma siamo ancora nel giro e tu... tu sei qui. Quindi, vedilo come un favore di un vecchio amico. Se proprio vuoi fare qualcosa di buono, perché non chiami uno bravo e tu te ne stai a casa a mangiare ciambelle e giocare coi videogiochi. Che dici? È un buon consiglio?” Alza ancora una volta un lato delle labbra.

Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e fa cadere le braccia accanto ai fianchi, prima di fare un passo avanti verso Rolo. Lance rimane impassibile. Almeno spera che la sua espressione sia rimasta impassibile, perché sarebbe imbarazzante dover spiegare una qualsiasi emozione a questo punto. Quindi si gira verso la porta. Tira giù la maniglia. Apre la porta e la chiude dietro di lui. Ed esce dal condominio. Un passo alla volta.

 

 

 

Keith non ne fa parola. Si siede nel sedile del co-pilota e aspetta che Lance accenda la macchina. “Penso siamo sulla pista giusta” borbotta invece, abbassando il parasole, e con la sua faccia da Keith Emo.

“Già.”

Keith annuisce lentamente. “Già” ripete. E Lance, lo giura, è molto felice del fatto che non stia parlando e che non stia commentando quello che è appena successo. È decisamente felice che non stia facendo domande quindi, okay, tutto bene. Tranne per il fatto che vorrebbe davvero tanto andarsene a casa e, come si dice?, ricaricare le batterie. Sarebbe una bella cosa poterlo fare. Potersi fare una doccia e, beh, sai, non pensare. Vorrebbe invitare Pidge a fare una maratona di videogiochi e rimanere svegli fino a domani mattina e poi ricominciare a lavorare e dirsi, okay, tutto passato.

Quindi sospira e guida verso la centrale. E Keith è così preso da qualsiasi pensiero stia avendo che non si volta a guardarlo e, se lo fa, non lo dà a vedere. Lance immagina di poter essere grato per questo. E poi esce dalla macchina, fa un cenno con la testa e basta. È andato via.

Il Giorno Uno è finito e Lance sbatte la testa contro il volante e prende lunghi e lenti respiri.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Pidge segna sul quaderno e scuote la testa. “Va bene. Allora siamo arrivati alla vera domanda della mattinata.” Si guarda intorno e aspetta che Hunk inizi a fischiettare una melodia non troppo intonata che doveva essere la sigla di una qualche serie televisiva degli anni '70 ma che col tempo è diventata qualcosa di completamente diverso. Lance dondola sulla sedia, e sorride. Ci vuole del talento per stonare così tanto una canzoncina. “Qual è il rumore che fa la TARDIS quando atterra. Hunk.”

Hunk gira sulla sedia e fa un cenno di saluto a qualcuno, prima di iniziare a fare degli strani rumori dalla bocca. Qualcosa che suona come un *vruuuum vruuuum* e Lance scuote la testa davanti a tanta inesperienza.

“No, no, amico dai. Non fa così!” scoppia a ridere, ma Pidge sembra dare ragione a lui, mentre scuote la testa. “Farebbe qualcosa come *ggggghaaagghhh ggggghaaagghhhh*. E poi* tiutiu tiutiu*.” Slav, dalla sua stupida scrivania, poggia la spalla su Lance, che salta sul posto, iniziando a gridare.

“Quindi questo è l'universo con l'ottantaquattro per cento di possibilità che tu gridi quando vieni toccato” mormora l'uomo, prima di tornare a sedersi sulla sua scrivania e inizia a scrivere sul suo foglio, “Anche se sono sicuro che il rumore della TARDIS che atterra sia al cinquantasei per cento è *eeeeeeh eeeeeeh.”*

Si alzano delle voci di protesta. Lance alza gli occhi verso il soffitto. “È ovviamente al quarantatré per cento sbagliato” mormora, sistemandosi sulla sedia e stringendosi nelle sue spalle.

“Quarantaquattro” risponde una voce dietro di lui e Lance ruota gli occhi prima di girare sulla sedia e trovarsi faccia a faccia con Keith, che tiene la testa inclinata e non è nella sua uniforme da pompiere-che-salva-vite, ma in quella di pompiere-che-tira-giù-i-gattini-dagli-alberi. Chiedersi perché Lance riesce a riconoscere le diverse divise non solo è uno spreco di tempo, ma anche di energia. “Cento meno cinquantasei fa quarantaquattro, non quarantatré.”

“Keith” saluta Pidge, facendo un cenno della mano. “Domanda super-seria. Come fa la TARDIS quando atterra? Il rumore?”

Keith sembra pensarci per qualche secondo, in cui Lance si chiede se effettivamente conosca qualcosa come Doctor Who e se questa potrà aggiungersi alla lista delle cose su cui lo può prendere in giro. Perché, dai, davvero, tutti hanno visto almeno una puntata e almeno per caso. Ma se non lo ha fatto, potrebbe usarlo contro di lui. Tipo, tutti i pompieri sono fuori dal mondo? Sì, probabile. “Penso che faccia* ueeeeu ueeeeu. *Non ne sono molto sicuro” risponde però Keith, mantenendo le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Sono venuto qui per parlare con Lance” continua poi, girandosi verso di lui. Pidge alza le mani, e fa un cenno ad Hunk. In meno di tre secondi, tutti stanno lavorando ai loro casi, anche se lanciando delle occhiate divise tra il curioso e il sospettoso a Keith.

“Tu vedi Doctor Who?” chiede Lance, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui. “Non sembri tipo da Doctor Who.”

Keith lo osserva in silenzio e sbatte lentamente le palpebre, come se non avesse ben capito la domanda. Si siede accanto a Lance, mentre scuote la testa e Keith ne ha fatte di cose strane nella sua vita, ma rispondere a quale sia l'effetto speciale della TARDIS per poi sembrare completamente confuso dal nome della serie televisiva. E sta per chiedere come questa cosa sia possibile, quando Keith prende il suo borsone sporco di terra e di cenere e cemento e lo tira sulla scrivania di Lance, che lo osserva inorridito. “Ho le mappe degli incendi dell'ultima settimana” spiega Keith, ancora. Ma Lance non lo sta ascoltando. Sta guardando le sue mani sporche di nero. Lo distraggono in modo abbastanza inquietante. Lo sporco sotto le unghie e delle rughe intorno alle nocche. E il fatto che stia cercando e sporcando e...

“Hai salvato un gattino, questa mattina?”

Keith ruota gli occhi e Pidge sta ridacchiando, mentre scrive qualcosa al telefono. O fa finta. È sempre difficile dirlo.Sospira, prima di indicare un punto sulla mappa che Lance avrebbe anche saputo riconoscere, se soltanto non fosse così impegnato ad osservare le dita di Keith. “Dovremmo andare dai Balmera” borbotta Keith e Lance sbatte le palpebre e inclina la testa.

“E ieri te la sei fatta la doccia?”

Keith sbatte lo zaino per terra e si alza in piedi, prima di prendere un respiro profondo e stringere le mani in pugni. “Prima finiamo prima potrai fare quello che... fai di solito.” La sua espressione è passata da Keith Emo a Keith Combattimi. Non un buon segno.

Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia e si chiede cosa avrebbe detto per farlo arrabbiare, questa volta, visto che, no, davvero, non aveva detto niente di volutamente cattivo negli ultimi cinque minuti. Si limita ad alzare le spalle e alzarsi anche lui dalla sedia. Keith gli dà una spallata quando lo affianca.

Uau. Davvero. Uau. Molto maturo.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Keith sembra essere di pessimo umore per tutta la settimana. O forse potrebbe essere solo il suo modo di rapportarsi col mondo che è completamente sbagliato. Tiene il broncio per la maggior parte dei viaggi in macchina e, se prima Lance conosceva solo tre delle sue espressioni, adesso è abbastanza sicuro di poter aggiungere alla collezione due espressioni in più. Keith imbronciato. Keith assente, che è un po' come Keith Emo, ma ha uno strano retrogusto di malinconia. E Lance odia rendersene conto.

“Forse dovresti soltanto smetterla di saltargli addosso e, non lo so, parlargli come una persona normale?” Hunk non lo guarda nemmeno negli occhi mentre parla. Sistema i fascicoli sulla scrivania e li mette tutto insieme in una pila, che poi infila nel cassetto. Poi prende un portfolio e sospira. Compilare il verbale è la parte più noiosa del loro lavoro. E nessuno di loro lo fa finché Shiro non inizia a sbuffare e dire cose come quanto è deluso dalla squadra e, davvero, è meglio non deludere il capitano.

Lance appoggia le scarpe sulla sua scrivania, invadendo parzialmente lo spazio di Slav, che comunque non sembra esserne infastidito. “Io ci parlo come ad una persona normale!” protesta, prima di sbadigliare. E si guadagna anche un'occhiataccia da Hunk e Pidge, che è sicuro stia solo giocando col cellulare. Essere la preferita del capitano ha i suoi vantaggi.

“Tu non gli parli come parli ad una persona normale” dice lei, alzando gli occhi dallo schermo, ma solo per qualche secondo prima di ricominciare premere con violenza contro un disegno venuto male, o una parola non adeguata.

“No, infatti no.” Hunk prende la penna in mano solo per farla ballare tra le dita, mentre guarda Lance ruotare gli occhi. “No, dai, okay, sono serio. Tu non sei così con le persone. Tu sei… provi a… farti piacere. Sei gentile, fai battute, cerchi di farle ridere. Poi arriva Keith e sbem!, tutte le parti positive di te vanno a farsi friggere. Ti ricordi quel… cos'era?” Si gira verso Pidge, che ha ripreso a fare cose con le dita su tre schermi in contemporanea e Lance si sta veramente chiedendo come faccia a giocare a tre giochi di ruolo alla volta. “Natale?”

“Natale?” ripete distrattamente lei. “Le sciarpe?”

“Sì, le sciarpe del primo Natale.”

“Più passa il tempo, più pizzicano” commenta lei, grattandosi il collo. Quando alza di nuovo lo sguardo verso i due, non sembra essere nemmeno troppo dispiaciuta. “Ma era un bel gesto.”

“Sono sempre stato bravissimo a cucire.”

“Certo.” Pidge muove il dito avanti e indietro, inumidendosi le labbra. “Magari dovresti fare una sciarpa anche a Keith. Te lo immagini? Potresti fargli una specie di foulard. Sarebbe... sarebbe davvero divertente. Perché non lo fai?”

“Okay no.” Hunk sospira. “Odio essere la voce della ragione, ma, quando ho iniziato ad essere vostro amico mi pare dover essere la vostra Coscienza. Allora, ecco, ecco la vostra Coscienza che parla. Tu,” Indica Pidge che alza le mani e sembra essere soltanto tanto infastidita dallo stare lì. “Tu la devi smettere di giocare su questa cosa. Cucire, o comunque lavorare a maglia, è una parte importante della vita di Lance e tu devi smetterla di prenderlo in giro per questo.” Lance gli dice grazie col labiale, mentre Pidge ruota gli occhi, riprendendo in mano il cellulare, mentre scuote la testa. “E tu,” indica Lance che sospira. “Dovresti pensarci bene. Invece di stare lì a pensare alle espressioni di Keith che solo tu vedi, perché non inizi a guardare Keith che è Keith e che quindi potrebbe passare delle belle e delle brutte giornate e che non per questo dovrebbe essere insultato anche sottilmente da te mentre sta cercando di fare il suo lavoro. Detto questo.” Chiude il portfolio e ne afferra un altro. “Non voglio rimanere qui fino a domani mattina perché voi continuate a...”

“...fare domande serie, come: la serie più brutta che avete visto negli ultimi cinque anni.” Pidge inizia a giocare con un cubo di Rubik, mentre Hunk sospira. “Non sei costretto a rispondere, Hunk.”

“Non sei costretto a rispondere, Hunk” le fa il verso lui, iniziando a scrivere e comparando i dati appena raccolti con quelli che sono scritti sul computer.

 

 

 

  
Keith beve il suo tè in silenzio, mentre la ragazza si sistema accanto a lui e a Lance, in un piccolissimo tavolino di un'altrettanto piccola cucina, di un'altrettanta piccola casa. Che non è sua. I biscotti, comunque, non hanno nulla da invidiare a nessun biscotto mai mangiato da Lance. Nemmeno quelli di Hunk. Sarebbe bellissimo vederli cucinare o impastare dolci insieme, si dice.

Shay Balmera è forse la ragazza più dolce e tranquilla e gentile che Lance abbia mai incontrato nella sua vita. La cosa più bella, pensa, è che la sua gentilezza non copre la sua voglia di combattere che le scintilla negli occhi. Sembra una costante a Brooklyn. Magari è qualcosa che gli danno da mangiare. Pane e grinta.

“Pensate sia stato qualcuno” ripete lei lentamente, e Keith deglutisce senza guardarla negli occhi, forse per qualche tipo di senso di colpa. Lance si deve concentrare su Shay. Concentrati su Shay, “Avete qualche idea?” chiede con un sorriso incerto.

“Non vorrei sembrare un complottista, ma...” Lance parla e Keith sbuffa. Deve concentrarsi su Shay. Deve davvero passare oltre Keith e il suo modo generale di essere. È ben un giorno che prova a non insultarlo volontariamente. Il problema sembra che riesca a farlo anche soltanto respirando e, se prima questo poteva essere qualcosa di soddisfacente, adesso, adesso fa abbastanza schifo, perché dovrebbe chiudere un caso e ha un partner pompiere che gli ha affidato Allura e che, ha la strana sensazione, lo sta rallentando. Sì. È Keith che lo sta rallentando. “I condomini non sembrano essere colpiti a caso. I palazzi che sono andati a fuoco sono vicini soprattutto a zone turistiche che non godono di un buon profitto per colpa della zona. Parliamo di incendi nella 103ª, la zona Pwky. All'inizio pensavamo fosse una faida tra bande, ma forse è un ragazzo che vuole guadagnare soldi grazie ad una sotto specie di Nerone.”

Shay annuisce di nuovo e Keith incrocia le braccia. “Vorremmo sapere se tu sai qualcosa. Visto che hai perso praticamente tutto, non penso tu abbia nient'altro da perdere, a questo punto.”

Lance gli lancia un'occhiataccia, mentre Keith rimane impassibile e Shay sbatte le palpebre nemmeno fosse stata colpita al petto. “Quello che voleva dire è...”

“Ha ragione. Io ho perso tutto, quindi...” Beve il suo tè caldo e fuori faranno almeno trenta gradi. “Prima dell'incendio, in realtà, molto prima, ci hanno chiesto di vendere il condominio e avevano detto che, una volta venduto, nessuno ci avrebbe abitato. Ai tempi mi dissero che... mi sembra che dicessero di voler costruirci sopra un parcheggio. Il prezzo degli affitti è molto alto, ultimamente. Il nostro non è un quartiere per gente ricca, ma, con la bonifica delle zone, sempre più persone ben piazzate stanno trasferendosi qui. Come la chiamate? Contributo di bonifica? Rende la vita delle persone un inferno.”

“L'assicurazione però...” ricomincia Keith, tirandosi in avanti, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“Non paga molto. Quella era la nostra casa. E ce l'hanno tolta. Se avessi pensato ai soldi, avrei venduto anni fa.”

Come faccia Shay a rimanere così tranquilla è uno dei misteri della vita. Bevono tutti e tre il loro tè, in silenzio, intorno al tavolo minuscolo ed evitando di guardarsi in faccia. Dio. Odia Keith. “Ricordi, per caso, il nome del compratore?”

“Era un nome stupido. Qualcosa da cartone animato violento degli anni '80.” Aveva battuto il dito sull'orlo della tazza verde pallido. Assottiglia lo sguardo. “Penso si chiamasse... si era presentato come signor Zarkon.”

 

 

 

 

  
“No, Keith.” Lance sfoglia le Pagine Gialle, mentre Keith fa salire e scendere il sedile della macchina. “Usala Benedetta Daniela non può essere il nome più strano che tu abbia mai sentito.”

“Vacca Bonaria” risponde, lasciando andare la levetta e valutando la posizione presa. “O Carnevale Felice.” Non ne sembra essere pienamente felice, ed infatti la sua mano rimane a metà strada tra lui e lo sportello. Gira la testa verso il retro e calcola la distanza tra la sua testa e il separatore e il suo schienale. Sembra odiarlo. E sembra anche un gatto. A tutto questo Lance non sta facendo veramente caso. No. Sul serio. Lui sta cercando nomi divertenti sulle Pagine Gialle. Davvero. Uh-uh- Certo.

“È da chiedersi qual è il nome e qual è il cognome.”

“Ha veramente importanza?” Ricomincia ad andare su e giù col sedile e Lance scoppia a ridere, puntando i nomi sull'enorme libro, che, sinceramente, non pensava nemmeno che stampassero più. Che spreco di carta. Chissà perché ne aveva uno in macchina. E non sta vedendo per niente come Keith gli lancia occhiate quando ride. No, davvero. Non lo vede. C'è una sesta espressione, a quanto pare. Non sa che cosa voglia dire. Ma è una sesta espressione.

“Non ci posso credere che esistano per davvero. Oh, Dio.” Posa una mano sulla fronte e il gesto gli copre la visione periferica e forse è davvero meglio così. Poi punta le pagine e alza il libro per farlo vedere a Keith. Che va su e giù e su e giù.

“Ne dubitavi, scusa?” Keith alza un sopracciglio. “Cerca Bianco Natale.”

Lance ricomincia a sfogliare, prima di scoppiare a ridere di nuovo e uau. Keith Kogane lo sta facendo ridere. Okay, no, non va per niente bene, “Antivigilia Natale.” Gira la testa e rilancia la palla.

“Benvenuto Natale.”

Keith si ferma di nuovo, lasciando andare la levetta del sedile e gli sorride. Lance non dirà che in quel momento il mondo ha smesso di girare, perché non è così. Pidge gli ricorderebbe che è scientificamente impossibile. E poi Keith è uno stupido pompiere. È un pompiere, dai. Lance ha una regola sui pompieri. Niente più pompieri nella sua vita. No. Uh-uh. Ma Keith sta sorridendogli. E questa è veramente una mossa sleale. “Torno Domenica.” La voce gli si spezza e chiude le Pagine Gialle. Si schiarisce la gola. “Meglio andare a... Andiamo a cercare questo signor Zarkon. Forse... Sì, meglio no?”

Keith sbatte lentamente le palpebre e Lance gira le chiavi.

 

 

 

  
“Appostamento!” grida Lance alzando entrambe le braccia, appena Pidge ha finito di parlare. La ragazza fa girare la sedia e lo guarda mentre cammina per le scrivanie. Sospira. “Appostamento!” ripete più ad alta voce.

Keith si morde le labbra. Lance riesce a vedere soltanto questo da dove si trova. Continua a girare finché non sente Slav mormorare qualcosa sul fatto che ci sono il sessantaquattro percento delle probabilità che Lance cada su dei cavi del computer. A quel punto si ferma. Okay, sì, non è stupido. Non cadrà certamente e poi, davvero, perché Slav deve aver calcolato le probabilità della sua caduta. Questa sembra essere una cattiveria gratuita.

“Non penso che Zarkon si sporchi direttamente le mani” commenta Pidge, dondolando i piedi. “Essendo un pezzo grosso, sai? Secondo me, è qualcuno che sta usando il suo nome. Non lo so. Qualcuno che vuole aiutare il suo impero...?”

“Sei sicura che il prossimo condominio a bruciare sarà questo?” chiede Keith. Lance corre al suo fianco per poi cominciare a correre sul posto. “Come fai ad esserne così sicura?”

Pidge inclina la testa. “Sono semplici dati di statistica. Hai problemi con la statistica, *bello*?”

Keith alza un lato delle labbra. Poi però sospira e non risponde. Rimane immobile, con le braccia incrociate. “Fermati, per favore.”

“Sono troppo eccitato all'idea di un appostamento per poter stare fermo.” Inizia a corrergli intorno. Una volta. Poi un'altra. Un'altra ed un'altra e un'altra ancora. “Sai cosa vuol dire dover far un appostamento? Vuol dire stare in macchina o in un motel da quattro soldi a mangiare ciambelle, dormire, e usare il binocolo senza nessuno che ti dice quanto è stupido usare il binocolo. L'ultima volta io e Hunk abbiamo litigato su chi doveva cucinare ed è stato un po' come tornare ai tempi dei campi-estivi solo senza i rami e le zanzare e senza i... aspetta. Mi ricordo la parola. È... lo so lo so, aspetta.” Si ferma perché inizia a girargli la testa. “Senza i coprifuoco!” grida trionfante. “Odio i coprifuoco. Sono come le canzoni per bambini in discoteca. Le mettono per farti andare via, ma, sono quelle che preferisco di più.”

Keith alza un sopracciglio in risposta. In effetti non è un buon paragone. Okay. Lance è solo tanto felice, crede. Già.

“Già, che bello. Un pigiama party, con solo te e Keith” commenta Pidge, girandosi di nuovo verso il computer. “Allura ne sarà entusiasta. Ti darà sicuramente il permesso.”

Ah. Ecco. Come rovinare l'umore di una persona in uno-virgola-trentasette secondi. Un libro di Katie Holt. Lance osserva come lo sguardo di Keith rimanga emo nonostante tutto.

 

 

 

 

  
Keith lo osserva in silenzio, seduto su uno dei letti dell'appartamento decisamente abbandonato, mentre Lance posa il borsone e con questa tutti i suoi strumenti da spia. E va bene. Solo lui li chiama così, ma ogni tanto è bello pensare che tutti dividano il suo senso dell'umorismo. Sarebbe un posto migliore.

Punta la videocamera e cerco a di inquadrare bene il condominio di fronte, per accumulare più prove di quello che probabilmente servirà loro. Ma non ne è soddisfatto. Rimane a guardare verso la finestra per minuti interi, prima di tornare a frugare nel suo borsone. Non vuole ammettere che ci sta mettendo così tanto per accorciare il tempo in cui lui e Keith dovranno stare insieme e da soli. Vorrebbe solo che tutto questo non fosse così imbarazzante per lui. Perché ovviamente è Lance l'unico a disagio. E l'unico che si deve ricordare che ha davanti a lui uno stupido pompiere. È un pompiere, Lance. Calmati. Bevi un bicchiere d'acqua.

“Non sapevo che fumassi” commenta Keith.

“Uhm?” Lance guarda tra le mani il posacenere nero e poi aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Io non fumo. Sono un modello da imitare per i miei nipoti. Questo…” Rigira tra le mani l'oggetto e si chiede per quale motivo se lo sia portato dietro, prima di ricordare Hunk e la sua stupida fissazione per i film noir. “Questo è un posa cenere microspia. Sai per… le scene in cui i cattivi spiegano il loro piano prima di ucciderti. Mai visto, non lo so, l'ultima stagione di Sherlock? Lo so lo so. Nemmeno io guardo così tanta televisione, ma devo rimanere al passo per essere ancora alla mano. Difficile, vero? A ventitré anni già mi sento vecchio. Direi che già mi fanno sentire vecchio. Ti pare?”

Keith inclina la testa. Lance si guarda intorno in modo imbarazzato prima di ricominciare a rovistare nel borsone. Okay, sì bene. Sarà una giornata lunga ma, almeno, dopo questo appostamento il caso sarà chiuso. Spera.

 

 

 

 

  
Keith gli punzecchia la spalla e Lance sbatte le palpebre e si rende conto di avere gli occhi più stanchi di quanto ricordasse. Si gira verso di lui, aggrotta le sopracciglia e Keith gli passa un tramezzino. “Vuoi fare cambio?” Lance annuisce e si alza dalla scomodissima sedia di legno davanti ai suoi attrezzi, per buttarsi a pancia in giù sul letto. Che non è molto più comodo, ma è okay.

“Fai queste cose spesso? Con Pidge?” La cosa divertente è che non riesce a muoversi e muovere la testa da un letto con ovvi problemi igienici. Lance odia non poter dormire, o non poter cambiare le coperte del tavolo, ma sa anche che questo è lavoro. E lavoro non è divertimento. Nemmeno cura massima di se stessi. E questo lo ha accettato. Altrimenti, non si troverebbe lì. “Tipo, per gli alieni.”

Keith sbuffa, lanciandogli un'occhiata da sopra la spalla. Lance sta per rispondere, quando gli suona il cellulare e c'è la faccia di Consuelo sullo schermo e quindi non può ignorare la chiamata. “Pronto?” risponde e dall'altra parte del telefono c'è una baraonda che costringe Lance ad allontanarsi dall'auricolare.

Sorride, però. Keith si gira di nuovo verso la finestra, prima di sbadigliare.

 

 

 

 

“A te non chiama mai nessuno?” Lance sta esercitando le gambe, perché ne ha veramente molto bisogno. Le fa ruotare come se fosse su una bicicletta e tiene il busto in su puntando i gomiti sul pavimento. È un modo per passare il tempo che non prevede il mangiare tutto quello che si ritrova nella credenza. E parlare. Parlare è un buon modo per far passare il tempo. Per questo Lance odia dover tornare a casa, perché non c'è nessuno con cui parlare. Non c'è nessuno.

“È la terza chiamata che ricevi” sbuffa Keith. Stira la schiena e si gira a guardarlo, cosa che non succedeva da almeno... Lance non ha contato le ore. Certamente no. Ma sa con certezza che Keith non si è voltato per far vedere la sua brutta faccia da due ore e mezza. “Avete un legame morboso.”

“Si chiama essere una famiglia.”

Keith sbatte le palpebre e questa dovrebbe essere la sua risposta. Un silenzio vuoto. Come se lui non sapesse che cosa vuol dire essere una famiglia e non potesse ribattere a quello che ha appena detto Lance. Ma sono stati in silenzio per ben due ore e Lance non può lasciare che tutto cada di nuovo nel silenzio. Perché non potrebbe sopportarlo. Non così.

Quindi deve parlare e fare domande e non ci pensa più di tanto. “Tu hai una famiglia?” chiede e continua a ruotare le gambe e la voce gli esce fuori un po' più strozzata per colpa dello sforzo ma non importa, perché lui ha smesso di pensare. Ed è ovviamente una domanda stupida. Perché è uno dei motivi per cui non fa altro che pensare così tanto, per non dover dire ad alata voce le stupidaggini che la gente non vuole sentire, non dare voce alle stupide domande a cui la gente non vuole rispondere. Ma la sua famiglia è tutto, e lui non potrebbe vivere senza di loro e pensa che sia una cosa normale, che tutti dovrebbero avere una famiglia del genere e che è uno dei temi per cui parlerebbe per ore e ore e ore.

“Sono tutti morti quando avevo sette anni.” Non si gira nemmeno a guardarlo mentre Lance si ritrova sdraiato per terra, maledicendo la sua stupida lingua. “Una rapina finita male.” Annuisce lentamente e deve aver registrato i movimenti di Lance.

E allora rimangono in silenzio e continuano a sorvegliare il condominio davanti a loro.

 

 

 

 

Sono passate dodici ore. Le dodici ore più lunghe della vita di Lance, che ha scoperto di Keith le seguenti informazioni: Keith è orfano; Keith ha un appartamento vicino ai pompieri; Keith odia con tutto il suo cuore le patate lesse; Keith ha una strana fissazione per i coltelli. E sembra avere una routine ben precisa. È rimasto fuori dal bagno ad aspettare, perché dice di non potersi sistemare prima di essersi lavato i denti. Lance non ha la più pallida idea di cosa voglia dire.

La cosa che scopre la mattina, però, è la cosa che più gli dà fastidio: Keith non ha bisogno di nessuna routine di bellezza, non si pettina i capelli e dorme coi vestiti da borghese. Sono decisamente troppe informazioni e Lance vorrebbe poterle cancellare tutte quante. Il problema è che non sa come.

“Non puoi esserti svegliato così.” Questa è la prima frase che gli esce dalla bocca, mentre Keith si stropiccia un occhio e afferra una delle due tazze piene di caffè, prima di sedersi sul letto e cominciare a sfogliare dei documenti. “Non ci credo. È la cosa più ingiusta alla quale io abbia mai assistito.”

“Grazie, credo.”

La risposta fa irritare Lance, che decide di non parlargli per tutta la mattinata.

 

 

 

 

  
“Oh, sono una nonnina e non riesco ad attraversare la strada, potresti aiutarmi giovanotto? In cambio penso che ti comprerò un burrito.” Lance si posa la mano sul petto, imitando la voce di un'anziana signora con l'accento spagnolo. Poi punzecchia con il gomito Keith, che sospira.

“Lo devo fare per forza?” chiede lui, ruotando gli occhi. Sono seduti uno accanto all'altro su quelle sedie scomodissime e, secondo Pidge, se il piromane colpirà, lo farà durante le ore più calde della giornata, dopo aver ricontrollato il perimetro. Quindi, se avessero visto qualcuno di familiare, probabilmente sarebbe stato il criminale X. Ma comunque avevano tempo. Anche troppo. Le sette del mattino sono difficilmente orario di un bell'incendio, quindi, tutto bene, tutto apposto.

“Questi giovani d'oggi. Non vogliono mai aiutare le generazioni precedenti” continua con la voce da vecchietta. “Io ho avuto tre lavori per quarant'anni della mia vita, ho lottato per i diritti delle persone di colore e per i latini. Ho cresciuto dei figli che rispettino i diritti dell'uomo e che sono contrari alla pena di morte e per cosa? Per incontrarmi con un ragazzino che non rispetta. Addio.” E infatti, la vecchietta sul marciapiede si allontana dal ragazzetto continuando a borbottare qualcosa. Lance scoppia a ridere. “Sei un talento naturale, Basetta” sospira una risata e poggia una mano sulla spalla di Keith, per poi ritrarla immediatamente al vedere il ragazzo confuso, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Però, quella signora mi ricordava nonna. Penso che vada ancora in giro per il paesino a fare paura alle ragazze che usano i jeans bucati e ai ragazzi che si fanno crescere i capelli.” Gli lancia un'occhiata divertita. “Tu saresti il suo incubo.”

“Non indosso jeans bucati.”

“Già, già.” Scuote la testa e torna a fare il suo turno di guardia, cercando di inquadrare le persone che passeggiano per strada. “Ti mangerebbe vivo.” Addenta il panino alla marmellata per poi prendere in mano il binocolo, con un sorriso tre volte grande uno normale. “Ti vedrebbe da lontano e inizierebbe a gridare. Ah, sì, mia nonna è leggermente razzista. Uhm. Tutt'e due le mie nonne sono leggermente razziste. Nonna da parte di papà ci regala tutti i Natali una crema asiatica per... penso si dica schiarire la pelle, perché così al circolo del golf la smettono di dire che siamo stati adottati da papà. E abuela quando vede un uomo bianco a trenta metri da noi inizia a gridare cose come non manderete i miei bambini ad una scuola per gente speciale.” Abbassa per mezzo secondo il binocolo, arricciando le labbra. “Immagino che abuela abbia i suoi motivi.” Alza le spalle.

“Deve essere terribile avere una nonna che ti vuole più bianco di quello che sei” commenta Keith.

“Oh, no. Nonna ci vuole bene, a modo suo. È una specie di gioco tra di noi...? Da piccolo me la prendevo, ma vedi, nonna non dice cose razziste perché le pensa o perché vuole fare male alle persone. Le dice perché prima c'era una sensibilità diversa ed era permesso dire certe cose. Almeno spero. Adesso i tempi sono cambiati e grazie al cielo le persone sono più sensibili, più aperte. Non accetterei mai commenti del genere dalle nuove generazioni. Ma nonna -nonna ci ha provato tanto per cambiare. Quando mamma e papà si sono sposati, nonostante fosse già legale avere matrimoni, uhm, misti?, non erano visti di buon occhio. Ma i miei nonni li hanno appoggiati. Penso sia questa la cosa importante. Non li hanno mai buttati fuori casa, non hanno mai detto cose brutte sull'altra famiglia. Immagino questo significhi qualcosa. Penso sia questo che significa essere una famiglia.” Si morde il labbro inferiore. “Noi siamo tre fratelli e io sono il più piccolo. Ho quattro cugini da parte di papà. E nonna ha sempre trovato il tempo di venirmi a prendere a scuola, non ha mai dimenticato un mio compleanno e quando sono stato bocciato per entrare in Accademia mi ha preparato un pane alla banana che era la fine del mondo. E anche prima di -E adesso, che ha dei bisnipoti che sono confusionari e rompiscatole, li ama come ha amato i suoi figli.” Sospira, dando un altro morso al sandwich. “Anche abuela ci vuole bene. Ma il suo è più amore duro. Sai. Tutte le domeniche mi interroga sulla messa. Il primo weekend che sono stato qui non ci sono andato, ho inventato le tre letture e lei è volata fino a qui qualche mese dopo solo per mettermi in punizione. È stato bruttissimo.” Ha decisamente straparlato. Ma è davvero così tanto tempo che non parla della sua famiglia che non vuole pensare di aver dato così tante informazioni a Keith. Ed eppure, si dice, chissà a chi altro avrebbe potuto darle. Keith è stato in silenzio. Ha ascoltato. Non sa dire perché, ma sa che è una cosa che apprezza. Essere ascoltato non è da tutti i giorni. Dà un altro morso al sandwich. Ascoltare è difficile a volte.

“Ti devono mancare tanto” mormora Keith.

“Ogni secondo in cui non piove penso a loro.” Sorride e si morde la lingua prima di poter dire qualcosa come almeno so che li potrò rivedere. Sospira e prova a concentrarsi sul loro lavoro.

C'è un minuto di silenzio in cui Lance riesce a sentire le sue rotelle del cervello ruotare e ruotare nella speranza di trovare un modo per riempire lo spazio tra di loro. Con spazio intende ovviamente il silenzio. Silenzio. Già, sì, assolutamente. Silenzio. Però riesce a vedere la settima espressione facciale su Keith, che sembra star elaborando un pensiero. A quanto pare le espressioni si sono raddoppiate. Ah ah.

“Mia nonna è fissata col balletto e mi ha fatto prendere lezioni di danza classica fino ai diciotto anni” dice alla fine Keith, sovrappensiero. “Immagino fosse il suo modo per farmi sfogare la rabbia.”

Lance abbassa il binocolo e si gira verso di lui, con un sorriso probabilmente molto ebete in faccia, ma, ehi, nessuno può essere perfetto. “Penso che questa sia la cosa più bella che tu mi abbia mai detto.” Al che Keith sorride e oh mio Dio, Lance riprenditi è solo uno stupido pompiere.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Sono le dieci e mezza e l'ora X in cui il criminale X farà la sua mossa si sta avvicinando. Lance pensa di dover trovare dei nomi migliori ma pensa anche che questo richiederebbe troppo tempo. Quindi va benissimo così. “Spero che il piromane non abbia dei bei capelli.” Lo scrive anche sul foglio perché non vorrebbe dimenticarlo. Sta facendo una lista delle cose che rendono Keith più umano, così può cambiare prospettiva e trattarlo con più gentilezza, come dice Hunk. Ce la può fare. Sono sopravvissuti per sedici ore senza litigare, tenendosi sul punzecchiarsi sporadicamente e hanno parlato. No, davvero. Hanno parlato di cose serie e Keith ha ascoltato e questa cosa ha sorpreso Lance per il bene e Lance ha ascoltato Keith e questo anche lo ha sorpreso, quindi okay, tutto bene, stanno andando alla grande, magari potranno anche andare d'accordo dopo, quando si vedranno il meno possibile, dieci minuti all'anno. Dieci minuti all'anno sono più che sufficienti. Uhm. Sì.

Keith non si degna neanche di girare la testa. “Ho paura di chiedere il perché. Quindi ti rispondo che non m'importa.”

“Invece t'importa.” Lance sistema il cuscino e continua a scrivere sul suo foglio strappato da un quaderno che non ricorda di aver preso. “Okay, la domanda che mi assilla da quattro ore. Te la devo fare, altrimenti la mia testa scoppierà.”

Keith sbuffa e si sistema sulla sedia, guardando oltre la finestra. No, davvero. L'ora X si sta avvicinando, quindi tanto vale prendere tutte le informazioni che può.

“Perché il pompiere?” chiede Lance, sdraiandosi di fianco, per poter vedere le spalle di Keith irrigidirsi e poi rilassarsi lentamente. “Per Allura è una cosa di famiglia. Suo padre era un pompiere. Lei è una testa calda ed è un pompiere. Tu? Cosa spinge una persona che non ha subito il lavaggio del cervello a diventare un pompiere? Saresti potuto diventare un ballerino, rendere fiera tua nonna, che secondo me è molto delusa da questa tua strada. Io non vorrei mai che uno dei miei nipotini diventasse un pompiere.”

“Tu perché il poliziotto?”

“Mi piace pensare di rendere il mondo un posto leggermente migliore” risponde senza pensare. Arriccia le labbra e torna a sdraiarsi a pancia insù. “Sai per -le persone che ci vivono e che ci vivranno e che...”

“I pompieri salvano vite” taglia corto Keith. “E io voglio salvare vite.”

Lance gira la testa e Keith non si è girato, quindi può stare lì ad osservare le sue spalle per quanto tempo vuole. E pensa a suo padre, che ha detto una cosa molto simile e che poi non l'ha potuta più ripetere e si sente preso da quel vuoto nel petto a cui non vuole pensare. Quindi sospira e ripete: “Spero proprio che quel tipo non abbia i capelli più belli dei miei.” E sente Keith sospirare.

 

 

 

 

Il criminale X ha i capelli fluenti e sta cercando di dare fuoco al condominio. Pidge è un genio. Lance è un bravo cecchino e Keith è corso a prendere a calci il tipo, che cerca di correre via, ma inciampa sui suoi piedi e, uau, incredibile, mentre cade i suoi capelli fanno quella cosa dell'onda e sembrano anche più belli. Lance lo odia. L'idiota s'infila in uno sgabuzzino ma fa così tanto rumore che chiunque potrebbe localizzarlo. Anche la nonnina sorda delle otto del mattino.

“Prendilo da quella parte, io lo fermo da questa” dice in labiale a Keith, ma ovviamente Keith non ascolta corre verso il criminale X e grida e il criminale sobbalza e grida anche lui e ovviamente il posto puzza di benzina e sembra che il criminale se ne sia versata addosso un po', per sbaglio, cadendo durante l'inseguimento. Lance non sa come funzionano certe cose, quindi, beh, preferisce non sparare.

Si ritrova con due idioti che si danno pugni su un marciapiede, facendo grugniti e roba del genere. Quindi sospira. Afferra con tutta la resistenza e forza che ha nel corpo una delle mani che era alta per dare un pugno e spera tanto che sia del criminale, perché altrimenti Keith non farà che rinfacciarglielo per tutta la vita. E il tipo che si trovava sotto sferra un pugno e i capelli del criminale X vanno indietro e, grazie al cielo, ha preso la mano giusta.

“Ha il diritto di rimanere in silenzio” inizia, ammanettandogli le mani, e Keith rotola in piedi, tenendosi il labbro con la mano. Ah ah. Lo ha ridotto male con un solo pugno. Quanta forza deve avere questo tipo? Okay, non lo vuole sapere, non lo vuole sapere. “Tutto quello che dirà potrà essere usato e sarà usato contro di lei in tribunale. Ha il diritto a un avvocato. Se non se ne può permettere uno, gliene sarà assegnato uno d’ufficio. Ha capito i diritti?”

Il criminale X dai capelli fluenti alza un lato delle labbra e sorride verso Lance, che deve frenarsi dal tirarsi indietro. È confuso. “Ho diritto anche ad una telefonata, giusto?” chiede e sembra così sereno, quando viene portato alla centrale, che quella notte, Lance sogna il suo sorriso, mentre accarezza la testa di sua nipote Jessie.

 

 

 

 

  
“Ehi ehi ehi” inizia Hunk poggiando le mani sulle spalle di Lance e Keith, che sembrano essere tutto tranne che felici. “Avete fatto quello che dovevate fare. E adesso si porterà tutto in tribunale e voi avete messo in carcere il figlio di Zarkon. Dovreste star festeggiando.”

Pidge afferra la bottiglia di Coca Cola che Coran le passa in silenzio, prima di far finta di star lavando e lucidando i bicchieri. “Posso dire che questo è il terzo miglior arresto degli ultimi dieci anni.”

Lance ruota gli occhi. “Okay, quali sono il primo e il secondo?”

“Al terzo posto voi. Al secondo posto io e te quando abbiamo fermato quella truffa informatica ideata da dei ragazzini -no, non dirlo. Non dire eravamo ragazzini anche noi. Loro erano più piccoli e che non eravamo veramente poliziotti, è stato epico. E per primo ci sono ovviamente Shiro e Slav con l'arresto del trafficante di droga in elicottero. Lance. Keith. Hunk. Quell'arresto veniva dai migliori film polizieschi di sempre. Non c'è competizione. Il capitano Shirogane vince, vince e continua a vincere.”

“Non mi sento per niente offeso dal fatto di non essere neanche lontanamente presente nella tua top tre. Nonostante io sia un poliziotto e tu no.” Hunk sorride e si siede vicino a Keith. “Dobbiamo festeggiare. Festeggiamo l'alleanza di un poliziotto e un pompiere che ha portato in tribunale un pezzo grosso.”

“Adesso avremo a che fare coi nostri veri nemici.” Lance gioca col bicchiere e sospira. “Gli avvocati.” Shiro dice che non si deve preoccupare. Quindi non si preoccuperà. Quindi lascerà che facciano quello che deve fare e non di metterà in mezzo e aspetterà. Deve solo credere nel sistema, giusto? Lui ci crede così tanto che è diventato parte del sistema. Quindi apposto. Tutto bene. Andrà tutto bene.

“Odio gli avvocati.”

“Se qualcuno mi dovesse chiedere di indicare l'essere più malvagio del mondo, indicherei loro.”

“Zarkon è un avvocato.”

“Vedi? Tutto torna!”

Lance annuisce, mentre Hunk e Pidge iniziano a parlare tra loro con parole sempre più fitte. Sembrano essere insulti agli avvocati, ma non saprebbe dire, perché ogni tanto vola un'equazione e la cosa lo dovrebbe far sorridere, mentre beve il suo tè e pensa che sì, ha catturato un cattivo, tutto dovrebbe andare meglio, adesso. “Spero davvero tanto che quel Lotor rimanga in prigione” mormora. Si morde nervosamente il labbro inferiore e sospira. Pensa che dovrebbe farsi da parte. Sa quando è meglio farlo e forse, non ne è sicuro, ma forse questo è il segnale d'uscita.

Sente Keith girarsi verso di lui ed annuire. “Così i suoi capelli non potranno essere più belli dei tuoi.” Ed è questo che lo fa sorridere. E poi lo fa ridere. Ed è una bella sensazione. Davvero. Proprio bella.

Forse è la troppa teina. Forse è il fatto che hanno superato due settimane con un caso tra le mani più un appostamento di diciotto ore senza uccidersi. Forse è solo quella parte di lui che gli dice che in realtà Keith Kogane gli piace e che deve smetterla di comportarsi come uno stupido bambino e ammetterlo almeno a se stesso. Questo ragazzo non è male per essere un pompiere. Crede. Immagina. Ne è sicuro. “Siamo una bella squadra, noi due.”

Keith gli sorride e le sue spalle sono dannatamente rilassate. E Lance è dannatamente fregato.

 

 

 


	3. La giornata di Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Keith fa cose da pompiere e Lance viene sospeso dall'incarico da poliziotto. E la signora Medhane prepara la zuppa in piena estate.

  
  
Keith sospira e cerca di prendere in mano tutta la tranquillità che può, chiudendo gli occhi, dopo aver sistemato gli attrezzi nel borsone e aver aperto il portone dell'appartamento. “Signora Medhane, deve cercare di ricordarsi le chiavi di casa più spesso. Questa è la terza chiamata in due settimane.” Sospira e poggia il borsone sulla spalla. “Non c'è nessuno che possa vivere insieme a lei? Nessuno a cui affidare le chiavi di casa quando esce?”  
  
La signora inclina la testa e sorride, senza però dire una parola. Keith sospira di nuovo e si accarezza il ponte del naso.   
  
“So benissimo che parla la mia lingua, signora. È inutile che fa finta.” Le regge la porta perché lei entri a passi piccoli e veloci in casa, sempre con quel sorriso stampato in faccia. “Ma almeno ci pensi, va bene? A dare le chiavi a qualcuno e non rimanere fuori casa almeno una volta a settimana.”  
  
La signora Medhane si gira verso di lui e sorride. Gli fa cenno di entrare insieme a lei e aspetta che Keith faccia qualche passo verso la porta, che però lui non fa. “Se la smettessero di mandarmi un così bel vigile del fuoco ad aprirmi la porta, ricorderei le chiavi.” La cosa divertente è che non ha nessun accento, se non quello strascicato di New York e Keith non può fare altro se non incrociare le braccia e alzare le sopracciglia, mentre la signora scoppia a ridere. “Mangiamo dei bei hot-dog, figliolo.” A dirla tutta, forse anche Keith dovrebbe iniziare a fare cose del genere. Fingere di non sapere l'inglese per non dover parlare con troppe persone. È una specie di salvavita.  
  
“Sono in servizio, signora.”  
  
“Sciocchezze. È ora di pranzo.”  
  
Keith sospira. “Signora...” ricomincia, prendendo un respiro profondo e cercando di nuovo tutta la pazienza che non ha.   
  
“Se prendi un hot-dog, io potrei pensare seriamente a dare le mie chiavi di casa a qualcuno.”  
  
Il ragazzo alza le spalle. A questo punto, immagina, non ha nemmeno troppe scelte. “Signora, io le dico che sono in servizio, però” cerca di avvertire, e la signora Medhane fa un movimento con la mano che deve star a significare quanto poco le interessi. E Keith deve nascondere un sorriso e decide di mandare un messaggio a sua nonna. “E che non voglio la senape sul mio.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith blocca lo schermo del telefono, infilandolo nella tasca della giacca. E si sente terribilmente in colpa, ma non ha intenzione di rispondere al messaggio. Quindi tira in su la schiena, sospira e adocchia la porta, pensando di poter fare il percorso più breve e veloce per arrivare a casa.   
  
E per tre secondi contati, crede che il suo piano andrà in porto. Pensa di tornarmene a casa, o andare in quella palestra aperta ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro. E sfogarsi, magari. Ma il cellulare suona di nuovo e Allura lo nota e gli fa un gesto con la mano, che dovrebbe essere un qualche gesto di salutò e si avvicina. Allura si avvicina sempre per parlargli.   
  
Gli tocca la spalla, per attirare la sua attenzione, e lui salta sul posto e si chiede cosa c'è che non va in lui. “Ehi” inizia lei, con un sorriso tranquillo e Keith inclina la testa, perché non sa come rispondere agli ehi. Perché nessuno glielo ha mai insegnato e nessun ragazzini si è mai preso la briga di parlare con lui in questo modo. Ed è passato il lasso di tempo in cui si impara come rispondere ad un ehi. A volte è meglio rimanere in silenzio. Forse dovrebbe fare come la signora Medhane. “Stavo andando da Coran. Mi accompagni?” Sorride ancora.   
  
Keith fa un cenno breve con la testa e pensa che la cosa migliore sarebbe tenere il cellulare in modalità non disturbare. O forse buttarlo in mare. Distruggere ogni sua traccia digitale nel mondo in una notte oscura, passeggiando sul ponte di Brooklyn e guardarlo affondare mentre assapora l'aria di libertà. Per poi comprarne un altro il giorno dopo. Perché Keith è libero, ma solo fino ad un certo punto.   
  
Segue Allura in silenzio. A lei non dà fastidio, come cosa.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith si allunga sul davanzale della finestra, mentre i continui borbottii dell'uomo dietro di lui continuano ad aumentare e vorrebbe veramente che stesse soltanto per cinque secondi in silenzio. Non chiede molto. Cinque secondi. “Signor Nowocki, la prego di calmarsi.” Sospira, tirando in su il ginocchio sulla finestra. “Potrebbe spaventare il gatto.”  
  
“È colpa mia” continua l'uomo andando avanti ed indietro per il salotto. Il gatto si sta leccando le zampetto in piena tranquillità, sul davanzale della finestra che collega due appartamenti all'ottavo piano di un palazzo. Tutto bene. Probabilmente non avrebbero nemmeno dovuto chiamare i pompieri, ma, giusto per tranquillizzare il signor Nowocki, che soffre di attacchi di panico e ansia generalizzata, Allura ha detto di andare a dargli una mano. Niente di troppo difficile. Se non fosse per il fatto che il gatto non vuole saperne di tornare nell'appartamento. E che le squadre di vigili del fuoco sono tutte occupate a fare qualcos'altro. Lo sa perché ne ha chiamata una. Salvare un gatto non è esattamente il motivo per cui hanno scelto questo lavoro. “Gli ho dato i croccantini sbagliati. Ho lasciato la finestra aperta. E ora c'è un estraneo che vuole dirmi -senta, non ho niente contro di lei. Fa io suo lavoro. Ma il gatto. Oh, Ocean doveva essere libero come una pantera. Lo sapevo che dovevo prendere una casa in campagna. La città fa solo male a persone come noi. Oh, è tutta colpa mia. Avrei dovuto…” Keith gli vuole dare un pugno in faccia.   
  
Lo capisce Ocean, il gatto, a questo punto. Fa un altro passo e si ritrova a guardare in basso, milioni di persone che camminano e che devono fare milioni di cose. E anche lui deve fare milioni di cose. Che importa che il capo gli abbia detto di non fare nulla di pericoloso. Non rimarrà un altro secondo ad ascoltare quell'uomo parlare di tutti gli errori della sua vita.   
  
“Cosa sta facendo?” grida il signor Nowocki. “Non può decidere di morire in servizio. E Ocean odia l'odore del sangue.”   
  
Se lo ignori sembra più simpatico. Keith fa un passo di lato. Poi ne fa un altro e il gatto alza lo sguardo verso di lui, con fare annoiato. Keith continua ad avanzare, tenendo una mano aggrappata al muro ed allontanandosi dalle grida dell'appartamento. Una volta ritrovatosi accanto ad Ocean, rimane immobile, in attesa che il gatto scappi, cosa che, invece, non fa. Con la schiena appoggiata al muro, si accovaccia vicino al gatto e, sempre con estrema calma, lo afferra mettendoselo sotto braccio.   
  
Adesso dovrebbe camminare verso l'interno dell'appartamento senza cadere, e senza far cadere Ocean. Che miagola e lo fa sussultare, a rischio di entrambi. Okay. Okay. Calmi. Keith fa un passo. Il gatto miagola di nuovo e cerca di scappare dalla presa del braccio. Keith fa un altro passo e Ocean sembra voler tirare fuori le unghie. Sapete che c'è? Keith li odia pure i gatti, a questo punto. Fa un altro passo, un po' più velocemente e sente un graffio sulla tuta in nomex. Ma che cosa mangia questo gatto?  
  
Al terzo passo è così vicino alla finestra da poterlo letteralmente buttare dentro l'appartamento e il signor Nowocki è così felice di riavere il suo gatto che corre verso la finestra e la chiude, lasciando Keith fuori che alza le mani e chiede col labiale perché? e lui gli risponde, sempre in labiale, non voglio che scappi di nuovo.   
  
Ed è così, che Keith è rimasto rinchiuso sul davanzale di una finestra dell'ottavo piano per ben tre ore, prima che una squadra di pompieri lo facesse scendere.   
  
Sapete che c'è? Keith odia i gatti. E anche i suoi padroni.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La ragazza, a cavalcioni su Lance, scoppia a ridere, allontanando le labbra dalle labbra di lui, che ha ancora gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso che Keith non riesce a capire. Poi si riavvicina a lui, posando una mano sulla sua guancia e lasciandogli dei lunghi baci sulla mascella. Keith assottiglia lo sguardo e vorrebbe veramente guardare da un'altra parte, ma sembra essere inspiegabilmente attratto dalla scena. La ragazza intreccia le dita trai capelli di Lance e Lance ride e poi lei scoppia a ridere e beve un sorso della sua Cola e si chiede cosa c'è di sbagliato in questa situazione.   
  
“È disgustoso” commenta Pidge, sedendosi al lato di Allura, e Keith sbatte le palpebre e si ricorda dove si trova, con chi e perché. Giusto. Giusto. “Ne voglio un altro.” Fa un gesto a Coran, che sorride sotto i baffi, prima di voltarsi verso le bibite.   
  
“Non penso ti faccia bene” risponde Allura, indicando il bicchiere vuoto davanti alla ragazza. “Non sei ancora in fase di sviluppo?”  
  
“Ho vent'anni. Non crescerò.” Indica se stessa. “Non cresceranno.” Indica il suo petto. “Quindi non hai argomenti validi.”  
  
Allura alza gli occhi al soffitto e fa cenno a Coran di preparare due -qualsiasi cosa stia preparando. Lo sguardo di Keith scolo ancora una volta su Lance, che posa la mano sul fianco della ragazza, sussurrando qualche parola che lui stesso vorrebbe sentire in questo momento. Perché la ragazza fa scivolare la sua mano da dietro la testa di Lance al suo collo. E la situazione sta diventando insostenibile. Si schiarisce la gola, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia.   
  
“Sì, Keith.” Pidge prende tra le mani il bicchiere prima ancora che Coran glielo passi e ne beve velocemente un sorso. “Anche quello è disgustoso.”  
  
Keith sbatte velocemente le palpebre, girandosi verso la ragazza, che ha finito velocemente qualsiasi fosse il contenuto del bicchiere. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, prima di lanciare un'occhiata veloce verso Lance (che ha spostato tanto teneramente una cioccia di capelli della ragazza, uau, okay, la deve smettere) e poi dare la sua completa attenzione a Pidge, che fa cenno a Coran di preparargli un terzo bicchiere. Okay. Uau anche da questa parte. Spera vivamente che, qualsiasi cosa sia, sia decisamente analcolica.   
  
“Ehi, Pidge” chiama Hunk da dietro le spalle di Keith. Uhm. Quando è arrivato? Quando si è seduto lì? Le punte delle orecchie di Keith diventano pericolosamente rosse e vorrebbe nascondere il viso tra le mani, perché qualcuno potrebbe essere stato testimone di lui che non ha fatto altro se non fissare Lance. Dal primo momento in cui è entrato nel bar. Gioca con la sua Cola e rimane vagamente in silenzio. “Quella roba non ti fa male? Non sei ancora in fase di crescita?”  
  
Pidge alza il dito medio contro di lui, prima di fargli una linguaccia abbastanza infantile. Hunk sorride e fa un cenno di saluto a Keith e ad Allura.   
  
“E insomma” s'intromette Allura con un sospiro. “Siete scappati tutti e due.”  
  
Pidge si morde il labbro inferiore, mentre Hunk lancia un'occhiata davanti a loro, sospirando. “Sai che adoro Lance. È il mio migliore amico, gli voglio bene come se fosse mio fratello, ma…” Si sfrega nervosamente le mani, sedendosi vicino a Keith. “Odio quando fa così.”  
  
Keith inclina la testa. Uhm. “Infilare la lingua in bocca a qualcun altro?” Sta genuinamente sperando di non suonare stupido o geloso o deluso. Ci prova con tutte le sue forze.   
  
Hunk scuote la testa e Pidge sembra solo essere irritata. Sbatte il bicchiere sul bancone, facendo sobbalzare Allura, e si alza in piedi con un salto. “Paga Keith” annuncia e non sembra intenzionata a tornare. Perché tutte le persone intorno a lui devono essere così? Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, girandosi verso Hunk, che sospira.   
  
La ragazza che era a cavalcioni su Lance, lo tira dalla cravatta per avvicinarlo e Lance scoppia a ridere, cosa che fa ridere anche lei. Ed è una scena bella. Vuole dire. Prima era abbastanza volgare. Un po' troppa dimostrazione d'affetto per essere in pubblico, no? Ma adesso, lei si è sistemata al meglio su di lui e ridono e sembra esserci tenerezza, no? La cosa gli dà fastidio. Ovviamente gli dà fastidio. Ma è ovvio che lui si senta così, non che Hunk e Pidge abbiano da ridire su chi Lance bacia. Questo non è ovvio. Non è neanche normale.   
  
“Il fatto è,” Hunk si stringe nelle spalle, prendendo nelle mani i propri gomiti. Sospira. Gira la testa per non dover guardare quello che sta facendo Lance. “Sai, no. Non parla con noi.” Allura prova a sorridergli e fa un cenno a Coran perché prepari un bicchiere di qualcosa.   
  
Keith non capisce, ma, per adesso, lascia correre.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, ho paura.”  
  
“Okay.” Keith poggia la scala a terra, accanto all'albero, assicurandosi che sia ben piantata sull'erba, e guarda in su, verso il bambino che abbraccia terrorizzato il tronco dell'albero. “Okay.” Osserva l'albero, poi la scala. “Come hai detto di chiamarti?” Sale uno scalino e il bambino singhiozza, mentre, poco lontano, un gruppo di ragazzini ridacchia.   
  
“Mi chiamo Tyler Cunningham” risponde lui. La voce si sente a malapena, mentre Keith continua a salire lentamente.   
  
“Okay, Tyler Cunningham. E dove vai a scuola?” È una domanda stupida e il bambino sospira pesantemente, quando Keith si avvicina a lui e al ramo pericolosamente alto su cui è salito.   
  
“Alla Brooklyn Middle School.” Tyler tira su col naso. “Mi sono appena trasferito.”  
  
Keith annuisce lentamente e cerca di chiamare la sua attenzione, punzecchiandogli la gamba che rimane a penzoloni sul ramo. “Non è facile essere quello nuovo” commenta. Il ragazzino scuote la testa, senza abbandonare la sua posa da amante degli alberi. I capelli strusciano sul braccio e sospira. “Quando sono riuscito ad entrare trai pompieri ero quello nuovo. Mi facevano sempre scherzi. Lo odiavo.” Tyler gira la testa verso di lui. Keith capisce di star andando sulla strada giusta. Bene. “Poi ho dimostrato di essere uno di loro e hanno smesso.”  
  
“Hai -hai iniziato a fare scherzi anche tu?”  
  
Keith alza un sopracciglio e questo sarebbe stato il modo giusto per finire quel nonnismo che odia. È sarcastico, ovviamente. Appoggia una mano sulla scala e continua a guardare in alto, mentre scuote la testa. “Ho salvato una vita” dice. Ed è vero. Più o meno è andata così, no?  
  
Tyler sospira e lascia lentamente andare il tronco, guardando verso Keith, che allunga le mani. Non si butta, ma cerca di scivolare lentamente verso di lui, aggrappandosene come si era aggrappato prima all'albero. È un ragazzino piccolo. Abbastanza piccolo da essere preso in braccio. Keith sorride e si toglie il caschetto dalla testa, per metterglielo in testa, mentre scendono la scala.   
  
Beh, almeno Tyler non graffia come Ocean. Arrivati a terra, ha ancora gli occhi aggressivamente chiusi e la fronte appiccicata alle spalle di Keith. “Siamo arrivati” mormora il vigile del fuoco. Il ragazzino apre prima un occhio, poi un altro. E poi si guarda intorno.  
  
“Grazie” mormora, passandosi vergognosamente una mano sul viso e scendendo dal fianco di Keith. Dopo averci pensato per qualche secondo, poi, lo abbraccia.   
  
Keith gli dà una pacca sulla spalla e il bambino annuisce, restituendogli il casco.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Keith si siede vicino a Lance, Coran gli sta servendo un bicchiere che sembra essere pieno di spremuta d'arancia, e si sta chiedendo se, in questo locale, qualcuno che può legalmente bere alcolici beva legalmente alcolici. Perché sembra proprio di no. Ha i capelli arruffati e il cellulare in non disturbare. Fino ad adesso lo ha chiamato soltanto Shiro che vuole sapere perché viola periodicamente ed immancabilmente le regole di Allura. Quindi ha potuto rispondere a tutto con un semplice okay. Okay.   
  
Appena lo vede sedersi, Coran sorride e gli fa un cenno veloce col capo, prima di terminare una frase pensata per Lance. Poi torna a lavare i bicchieri. O far finta. Keith è sicurissimo che faccia finta. Della loro conversazione sente solo un: “Puoi aiutarmi qui, questa sera.” E poi Lance ha sorriso, scuotendo la testa e ha visto lui. E forse è ritirato un po' sulla difensiva. O forse è stata solo una sua impressione. Può essere anche questo. Quando si parla di Lance, Keith tende molto a fantasticare.  
  
“Ehi, Samurai” saluta e alza la spremuta verso di lui. Davvero. Keith è sicuro che l'unica che ha visto bere alcolici sia stata Pidge, che ha solo vent'anni. Il che rende lei che beve leggermente illegale. E lavora come consulente tecnico ad una centrale di polizia. Uau. “In pausa dai salvataggi di gattini?”  
  
“In realtà ho appena salvato un ragazzino di undici anni” risponde lui. È mezzogiorno, il che vuol dire che, tra poco, probabilmente, riceverà una chiamata da Allura, che gli dice che la signora Medhane ha dimenticato, per l'ennesima volta le chiavi di casa. Deve trovare dei modi per scassinare la porta senza rompere la serratura. Chiederà consiglio. “Che si è arrampicato su un albero e non sapeva più come scendere.” Aggrotta le sopracciglia all'assurdità della cosa, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca.   
  
Lance sorride, ma non dice niente. Non fa battute. Non dice cose sarcastiche. Non fa smorfie strane. Sorride soltanto e poi beve la sua spremuta.   
  
Keith lo osserva e capisce che qualcosa non va. Non è solo il suo non essere rumoroso, il suo voler essere completamente e perfettamente tranquillo, quando non dovrebbe essere in questo modo. È il fatto che si trova al bar alle dodici. È il fatto che la sua pelle sembra leggermente secca. È il fatto che sta fissando il vuoto. Lance McClain sta fissando il vuoto. E non ha l'uniforme della polizia addosso.   
  
“L'altra sera ho visto -hai una ragazza, quindi...” Abbassa i lati delle labbra e, va bene, non è stato il suo modo migliore per ottenere informazioni, ma Lance sbuffa una risata e si dice che per adesso va bene così. Anche se le sue orecchie sono più rosse di prima e non vorrebbe proprio per niente che nessuno se ne accorga. Forse lo nota Coran, che ridacchia con in mano uno straccio bianco e un bicchiere perfettamente asciutto. “Sì, beh, no, chiedevo.”  
  
“Non è la mia ragazza.”  
  
Keith alza un sopracciglio. “Avventure da una notte?” chiede e non ci riesce a credere. Sbatte le palpebre. “Perché mi viene in mente il fatto che mi hai detto che sei uno zio? Un modello da seguire?”  
  
“Non c'è niente di male nell'amare per una sola notte” ribatte Lance, inclinando la testa. “C'è qualcosa di -importante nel farsi amare anche soltanto per un po', non trovi? Nel senso. Se ci pensi, ogni persona in questo mondo è diversa, è quello che non fanno altro che ripeterci da quando capisci i cartoni animati. Il che vuol dire che ci sono miliardi di modi di vivere e pensare e di amare.” Passa il dito sul bordo del bicchiere di vetro e Keith osserva come i suoi piedi si muovano nervosamente. “E anche per una notte, sai, anche soltanto per dieci secondi -è bello essere la prima scelta di qualcuno. Per dieci secondi.” Deglutisce e il suo dito mignolo fa uno strano movimento, per poi fermarsi. Sospira. “Non vorrei mai che nessuno a cui voglio bene si vergogni di amare. Anche se per poco tempo.”  
  
A Keith salta un battito e poi il cuore ricomincia a battergli normalmente, soltanto per iniziare a pesargli nel petto. C'è qualcosa che non va. Qualcosa che lo fa sembrare triste e Keith non vuole. Non vuole che Lance sia triste. Anche se la maggior parte del tempo fa battute stupide, ed è insopportabile. Lo preferisce insopportabile.  
  
“Anche se io e Luxia -uhm, no. Lei mi ha detto che avrebbe trovato il modo per fare allontanare Hunk e io ho detto, uhm, no, non è possibile, Hunk mi adora, non mi abbandonerebbe mai. E lei ha -ma quando Pidge se n'è andata abbiamo smesso. Voglio dire. Era una situazione di vittoria-vittoria, perché beh, Hunk si è calmato e ho baciato una gran bella ragazza.” Alza le sopracciglia un paio di volte, e forse questa cosa dovrebbe dire qualcosa a Keith, ma, no, davvero, non dice niente.   
  
“Okay” risponde e Lance sbuffa una risata. “Dovresti provare a dormire.”   
  
Lance annuisce lentamente e alza le spalle. “Già, sì.” Inclina la testa. “Senti chi parla.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La signora Medhane ha preparato della zuppa in pieno Luglio e Keith vorrebbe veramente morire, ma ormai ha accettato di nuovo di entrare e farle compagnia a pranzo. Quindi deve sopportare in silenzio. Vorrebbe dire che, a questo punto, lo fa solamente perché ci metterebbe più tempo a cercare di distoglierla dalla sua intenzione di non fare altro se non dargli da mangiare verdure. Ma non è per questo.  
  
Si ricorda di Tyler, che gli ha chiesto come ha fatto a diventare parte dei pompieri e lui ha detto che è bastato salvare una vita. È successo quella mattina e poi ha provato a non pensarci, ma lo sa di aver mentito. Ha mentito ad un undicenne e la cosa gli dà fastidio. E poi Lance ha mentito a lui, gli ha detto che andava tutto bene quando è decisamente ovvio che niente va bene. La verità è che la signora Medhane non ha nessuno a cui lasciare le chiavi perché è una donna anziana e sola. Forse, chissà, la sua solitudine è dovuta al fatto che ha fatto finta di non conoscere l'inglese per la maggior parte della sua vita. E Keith -forse è così che è anche lui. Una persona sola. Qualcuno che non ha nessuno. Per questo non pranza mai. E sicuramente, se deve pranzare, non lo fa in mezzo a tutti quei pompieri che accettano a malapena la sua esistenza. Keith è solo. E ne soffre. Certo che ne soffre. Per questo preferisce passare le sue ore libere ad allenarsi nella scherma. Per questo nessuno sa che lui si allena nella scherma. Sono quel genere di informazioni che dai ad un amico. E lui non pensa di averne.   
  
E la signora Medhane gli ha offerto una zuppa. O almeno, lui credeva fosse zuppa. È qualcosa di rosso. E pieno di cipolle. E fuori fa caldissimo e lui non vorrebbe mangiarlo, ma a questo punto della sua vita, non sa esattamente come fare ad uscirne fuori senza sembrare disperato. Lei dice che si chiama Tum'Tumo. Forse questo è l'inferno.  
  
“Penso sia molto saggio, questo tuo amico poliziotto” dice, mescolando le verdure nel piatto.   
  
“Quando vuole” risponde lui, calcolando la densità del cibo davanti a lui.  
  
La signora rimane in silenzio, osservandolo, mentre le labbra si curvano verso il basso e sembra essere assorbita da un ricordo doloroso, forse troppo per il suo povero cuore. E il sorriso che arriva dopo, quello che gli dedica, è un sorriso così spezzato che Keith non riesce a mantenere il contatto visivo. Si sente in colpa, anche se non sa perché. Abbassa la testa e prova a mangiare. Okay. Forse non è così male. Forse non è l'inferno. Magari questo è il purgatorio. “E da quando questo bel poliziotto ti ha rubato il cuore?” chiede la signora Medhane e okay, no, sì, certo. Questo è l'inferno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
C'è una lettera sulla sua cassetta delle lettere, e Keith è abbastanza sicuro che non sia ora di pagare le tasse. O forse lo è e non ha controllato il cellulare. Ma di solito Shiro lo chiama giorni prima la settimana delle tasse, quindi è abbastanza sicuro non sia questo.   
  
Al vedere il sigillo della polizia, aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma aspetta di entrare nell'appartamento prima di aprirla.   
  
Lascia il cellulare con le chiavi, e spera di non ritrovarlo più il giorno dopo, anche se sa che ci sarà e si siede per terra, illuminando il monolocale con una sola lampadina e legge e si dice che questa è la più grande stupidaggine che abbia mai sentito. O letto. E che sapeva che non si fidano di lui, ma non fino a questo punto. E che è preoccupato. Ed arrabbiato. E non si sentiva così da veramente tanto tempo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance apre la porta e ha le occhiaie. È ovviamente la prima cosa che nota, perché non pensa di aver mai visto Lance lasciarsi andare così tanto da avere le occhiaie. E Keith sente che la sua rabbia aumenta, perché certo, ovviamente, lui ha un problema e guarda come si comporta. E lui pensava che fossero andati oltre questa cosa. Pensava che lui si fidasse. Lui -credeva che lui si fidasse. Alza la mano con la lettera.  
  
Lance sbatte le palpebre. “È mezzanotte, amico” risponde, prima di fargli cenno di entrare in casa e -la pensava diversa, la casa di Lance. Più disordinata. Meno vuota. Con più fotografie. Sembra che ci si sia appena trasferito. Il minimo indispensabile, niente più, come se se ne dovesse andare domani. Non gli piace il pensiero. Non particolarmente. “Calmati, Samurai. Spaventerai il mio gatto.” mormora.  
  
Keith boccheggia e non capisce nemmeno perché si trova lì, sinceramente. Era nel suo appartamento, poi si è arrabbiato, poi era davanti all'appartamento di Lance. Non è nemmeno sicuro di sapere come tornare a casa sua, a questo punto. E poi voleva gridare contro Lance, ma la casa è dannatamente silenziosa. Non sembra quel tipo di casa in cui gridare. Sente le parole nella sua testa, però. Ti hanno sospeso. Lo ripete nella sua testa e non riesce a dirlo ad alta voce. Ti hanno sospeso. Ti hanno sospeso. Perché ti hanno sospeso? Lance. Perché? Ma esce fuori: “Pensavo ti avrei incontrato con una maschera in...” Indica la sua faccia. Lance si tocca la guancia e le sue labbra formano una o perfetta.   
  
“Ah, beh” farfuglia e sembra esserne sorpreso anche lui. “Vuoi -cosa? Vuoi farti la maschera con me?”   
  
E Keith si sente terribilmente stanco e solo e arrabbiato e triste. E si siede sul divano, senza dire una parola. Perché, si dice, se Lance non vuole parlare lui non farà domande. Starà solo lì, in silenzio.  
  
Lance sospira e scompare in un corridoio. Torna con un barattolo di miele ed un cetriolo. Si infila in cucina ed apre la credenza, rimanendo immobile per qualche secondo. Poi si gira verso Keith, che lo osserva ma non si azzarda a dire una parola, un po' perché non vuole dargliela vinta e, se non vuole parlare con lui, allora nemmeno Keith parlerà con lui. Un po' perché non saprebbe che dire. Lance sembra prendere una decisione, afferrando delle mandorle ed un attrezzo da cucina di cui Keith non sa il nome. E schiaccia le mandorle. Dopo le mescola con il miele, e lascia lì il cucchiaio. “Ho avuto un bel po' di cose da fare” borbotta, aprendo il frigorifero ed infilandoci la testa. Ne riesce dopo poco con una banana ed un altro piccolo contenitore. “Non ho avuto tempo.”  
  
Keith non sa cosa rispondere a questo. Incrocia le braccia davanti al petto e sospira nel modo più silenzioso che sa fare. “Lo so” dice, ma la verità è che non lo sa. E per quanto ha sentito non lo sa nemmeno Hunk, non ne sa niente Pidge. Deve essere frustrante avere un migliore amico e non _sapere_. E Lance non è il migliore amico di Keith. A volte si chiede se sono addirittura amici. E, nonostante questo, è frustrante non sapere, perché pensa a lui almeno il venti percento del tempo.   
  
Lance si siede vicino a lui e continua a girare il contenitore con miele e mandorle e gli si avvicina abbastanza da fargli sentire il suo respiro sulle sue labbra. Keith sta decisamente entrando in iperventilazione. E vuole morire. Poi Lance si allontana e tira su il cucchiaio pieno di miele. “Come pensavo.”  
  
“Come pensavi cosa?”  
  
“Come pensavo, hai la pelle grassa” risponde semplicemente, passandogli il barattolo con il cucchiaio. “Non tanto. Non so come tu faccia a non prendertene cura e non avere almeno tutti i giorni un brufolo in più, ma eccola, sta lì. Hai la pelle grassa.”  
  
Keith ruota gli occhi. “E che ci dovrei fare con questo?” Ci infila un dito e sa di avere a disposizione un cucchiaio, ma lo usa per assaggiare il composto, o come si chiama, che Lance ha preparato e non è male. Lo mangerebbe, decide. Sembra più invitante del Tum'Tumo della signora Medhane. Davvero.  
  
“Okay, quello che hai appena fatto è disgustoso ed eretico” lo avvisa Lance dopo aver sbattuto velocemente le palpebre. “Te lo devi spalmare in faccia.” Si allunga verso di lui, infila due dita nella crema e di nuovo, Keith sta entrando in iperventilazione, aiuto. Con la mano piena di miele, Lance schiaffa due dita sulla guancia di Keith. “Devi spalmarla” ripete e Keith farebbe anche qualcosa, se solo non fosse immobilizzato dalla situazione. Ha la base del collo che gli brucia ed il cuore che va come se avesse appena fatto trecento scalini di corsa. Ed infatti ha problemi a respirare. Lance è decisamente troppo vicino. E il suo cervello funziona a tratti. E dovrebbe davvero fare o dire qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa.   
  
Prende lentamente il polso di Lance e allontana la mano dal suo viso, mentre l'altro aggrotta le sopracciglia e sembra chiedersi genuinamente che cosa ha fatto di sbagliato. Keith si schiarisce la gola e la soluzione migliore è dire la cosa più vicina alla verità che ha. “Non -non mi piace essere...” Fa un gesto con le dita, indicando Lance in generale. “Essere toccato” finisce, tirandosi leggermente indietro sul divano.  
  
Lance allontana di scatto le mani e Keith torna a respirare. “Scusa non -non ci avevo pensato.” Si asciuga le mani su una salvietta e passa a mettersi la sua crema sul viso. “Però spalmala.” Alza le sopracciglia.   
  
Keith annuisce, ma prima di fare qualsiasi cosa, decide di aspettare qualche secondo.   
  
“Dovresti prenderti un po' cura di te, sai? Cioè, lo so che ti svegli letteralmente così e che quindi non -però dovresti prenderti cura di te.”  
  
Keith gira la testa verso di lui, arricciando le labbra. “Senti chi parla” mormora. Poi, dopo qualche battito, tornato al ritmo naturale, aggiunge: “Sembreremo degli idioti.”   
  
“Sì, ma degli idioti affascinanti. Lo sai che gli esseri umani non sono gli unici a pensare alla loro igiene, o alla loro bellezza?” Lance poggia i piedi sul tavolino, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa. “Infatti, in mezzo al mare ci sono delle alghe che fluttuano sulla superficie dell'acqua e in cui si posano molti gabbiani. Lì vanno i pesce luna che si fanno pulire da loro. In pratica loro sono la SPA dei pesce luna. Keith, tu sei un pesce luna e io sono il tuo gabbiano... ma sono anche un pesce luna. Capito? Incredibile, no?”  
  
Keith ruota gli occhi. E la conversazione finisce lì.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Cosa dovrei dire?” chiede, e non riesce a muovere la bocca, perché la maschera pizzica e non ha il coraggio di toccarsi le guance o il naso. È come avere in faccia del cemento, e non solo. Brucia. Pizzica. Quando lo ha detto a Lance, lui ha alzato le spalle e annuito. Il prezzo della bellezza, ha detto. Sono i punti neri che vengono distrutti, ha continuato.   
  
Lance si toglie il cetriolo dall'occhio e lo guarda di sottecchi, “Grazie per la maschera facciale?” Si toglie anche l'altro cetriolo e si alza in piedi, afferrando entrambe le ciotole di crema fatta in casa. Scompare dietro l'isola della cucina e ricompare con una bacinella piena d'acqua e due asciugamani.  
  
“Quando tra cinque giorni dovrò testimoniare per qualcosa che non so, cosa dovrò dire?” chiede di nuovo. Allunga la mano per afferrare l'asciugamano da Lance, e rimane con lo sguardo verso l'alto per non spezzare il contatto visivo. “Non so nemmeno perché sono stato chiamato a testimoniare.”  
  
“Non è scritto sulla lettera?” Lance alza un sopracciglio e bagna una mano, per poi passarsela in faccia. “L'ufficio della polizia sta diventando sempre più negligente.”  
  
“Che cosa è successo?” chiede ancora Keith. Si passa un dito sul naso e un po' di miele gli rimane attaccato sui polpastrelli. Rimane col dito attaccato al naso per qualche secondo. Okay, sapete che c'è? No. Le maschere del viso non fanno per niente per lui. “Perché sei stato sospeso?”  
  
Lance si toglie il cetriolo di dosso, prima da una parte del viso e poi nell'altro. Strofinando con forza. Uhm. Keith sta pensando di rimanere con del miele in faccia, piuttosto che togliersela in un modo del genere. “Hanno preso Bleezer.” Si siede di nuovo sul divano e alza le spalle. “Il tipo, di, beh, no, sì, sai, il tipo con cui stava parlando Nyma -Nyma Torres il giorno in cui abbiamo parlato con Rolo Garcìa. Hanno detto che ho collegamenti con la loro banda e che questo potrebbe interferire con il processo di Lotor Zarkon. Non -loro non sospettano veramente di me. Spero. Ma visto che, effettivamente, io, Rolo e Nyma abbiamo avuto un passato, vogliono provare che sono un poliziotto che segue le regole. Gli Affari Interni indagano e Shiro ha detto che ero troppo nervoso per lavorare e mi ha mandato in vacanza.”  
  
“Sei stato sospeso.”  
  
“Solo perché Shiro non mi sopportava più in ufficio. A compilare scartoffie.” Lance si morde le labbra. Appoggia l'asciugamano sul tavolino e inizia torturarsi le dita delle mani. “Venerdì interrogheranno i testimoni, e me. Lunedì verrò reintegrato. Lunedì torno a lavorare” ripete, annuendo. Sembra volersi convincere. Sembra che se lo stia ripetendo da qualche giorno. “E lunedì quegli stupidi avvocati potranno cominciare a pensare di andare contro ai veri cattivi.” Gli lancia un'occhiata, alzando un lato delle labbra. “Dovresti toglierla, sai.” Indica la faccia di Keith.  
  
“Che passato hai con Rolo e Nyma?”  
  
Lance inclina la testa e sospira. “Te lo dico e tu ti togli la maschera dalla faccia?” Alza le sopracciglia, aspettando che Keith annuisca lentamente. Punta l'asciugamano tra le suo mani e Keith ruota gli occhi. “Nyma era una mia compagna del liceo e, quando sono stato trasferito a New York una loro zia mi ha ospitato nella loro casa.”  
  
“E per una convivenza, gli Affari Interni stanno indagando su di te?” Keith alza le sopracciglia. Si passa un asciugamano sulla fronte, che rimane appiccicosa. Uhm.   
  
Lance sospira ancora. Gli passa delle salviette umide, che l'altro guarda come se fosse un oggetto indefinito. Non perché non sappia a cosa servono, ma perché odia l'odore forte che scaturisce da loro. “Stanno indagando su di me perché li ho usati come informatori in un caso che è andato particolarmente male. Per il quale mi hanno trasferito, prima da una squadra all'altra, poi in un'altra città.” Sospira. “Ero troppo coinvolto. Nyma è stata la mia prima ragazza in assoluto ed ero -ero compromesso. Volevo soltanto che uscissero da quel giro e ho preso una decisione più sbagliata dell'altra. Shiro dice che avermi mandato a New York sembra più una promozione che una punizione, quindi, beh, sì, va bene così. Ho ritrovato Hunk. E io e Pidge ci siamo trovati e la squadra è incredibile ma... sembra che quegli errori saranno sempre lì. A ricordarmi che non sono...” Si blocca. Si accarezza il retro del collo e sembra essere terribilmente a disagio. Purtroppo Keith non sa cosa dire alle persone che sono a disagio. Quindi non proferisce parola. Immagina sia una delle cose che gli hanno insegnato quando era piccolo. Si tocca la tasca dei pantaloni e si rende conto di non aver portato il cellulare e la cosa è fantastica. È una delle serate più strane che gli siano capitate. Ma è okay. Non è nemmeno la peggiore.  
  
Keith annuisce lentamente. “Allora devo solo dire la verità.” Sinceramente non gli importava niente di come avrebbe dovuto rispondere, ma gli importa di Lance? Sì. Gli importa che stia tranquillo, che non abbia problemi, che possa continuare a essere un idiota e lo sa che è stupido, perché è stupido e infantile e forse troppo sdolcinato, ma vorrebbe che fosse felice. Non ha il controllo della felicità, lo sa ma -vorrebbe veramente tanto che Lance fosse felice.  
  
“Già.” Lance sorride. “Vado a prenderti le coperte. Se ti servono vestiti ho -vestiti. Per dormire, o per domani.” Si schiarisce la gola prima di alzarsi e stirare la schiena.   
  
“Hai da fare -domani a pranzo?” Grazie al cielo ha la faccia affondata nell'asciugamano, perché non avrebbe sopportato di guardare in faccia qualcuno che lo avrebbe rifiutato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Questa è un injera” spiega la signora Medhane, facendo sedere Keith al tavolo, davanti ad un grande piatto che è decisamente troppo grande. Fa cenno a Lance di posare i bicchieri sul tavolo, sorridendogli gentilmente. “Oh, era così tanto tempo che non ne preparavo una.”  
  
Keith alza un sopracciglio. “Stava cucinando. E allo stesso tempo si è chiusa fuori di casa.” Sospira. “Dobbiamo parlare di questa faccenda, signora.”  
  
“Sì, sei arrivato in ritardo” ribatte la signora, inclinando la testa verso di lui.   
  
“Sono dovuto passare a casa per prendere il cellulare.” Sospira e poggia il telefonino al lato del tavolo. Allura dice di averlo chiamato per tutta la notte. Che era preoccupata ed è passata per casa sua e lui non aveva risposto. E che se avesse di nuovo abbandonato il cellulare e non avesse risposto alle sue chiamate, gli avrebbe impiantato un microchip sotto pelle. Non sembrava star scherzando. Keith sbuffa.   
  
“Devo prendere le posate?” chiede Lance.  
  
“Oh, no, caro. Questo si mangia con le mani.” Gli poggia dolcemente la mano sulla spalla, invitandolo a sedersi vicino a Keith, che si tiene la fronte. Lei si siede davanti a loro, con un sorriso ampio e sereno. “C'è qualcosa che cambia il sapore al cibo, sai quando mangi con le forchette. È un po' come le persone che scelgono di camminare per strada a piedi scalzi per rientrare in contatto con la Terra sotto di noi. La percezione della strada è diversa. E così la percezione del cibo cambia a seconda della forchetta o delle bacchette.”  
  
“Già. Infatti. Altrimenti perché mangiare con le bacchette il cibo cinese?” esclama Lance. “Lo ripeto sempre, ma nessuno mi dà mai retta.”  
  
La signora Medhane sorride ancora. “Sono sorpresa che tu non abbia chiesto niente sull'unico piatto sul tavolo.”  
  
“Uhm? No. Sono abituato a mangiare da un piatto soltanto. A casa mangiavamo così il moro, la carne, il pollo fritto, e le torte di compleanno.” Si gira verso Keith, che inclina la testa. “Odiavamo lavare i piatti. E noi siamo sempre stati tantissimi a casa, quindi preferivamo mangiare così, piuttosto che passare tutto il pomeriggio a litigare sui turni e chi doveva andare a cercare il sapone dei piatti. E così Consuelo si mangiava il triplo di quanto mangiavamo io e James, e rimanevamo sempre affamati. E quindi litigavamo lo stesso per tutto il pomeriggio.”  
  
“Tuo fratello si chiama James?” chiede Keith. Arriccia il naso e vede come la signora Medhane si allunga a prendere un pezzo di injera.   
  
“Non _James._ Si chiama Ja-mes- Tipo Ha-mees. Con l'accento sulla a. E la e che si sente, capito? Tipo il calciatore. Mio nonno paterno è James, tutti lo chiamavano Jim e a mia madre piaceva il nome, ma non così tanto da tradire la sua lingua. Quindi ha _spagnolizzato_ il nome di mio fratello.”  
  
“La tua famiglia è tutta pazza.”  
  
La signora Medhane scoppia a ridere, coprendosi la bocca con la mano rugosa. Al che Lance sorride alla signora Medhane, allungandosi per prendere la sua injera. “Sono sicuro che questo piatto lo prepara ai suoi nipoti quando vengono a trovarla. Vero signora Medhane? La posso chiamare Martha? Voglio veramente tanto chiamarla Martha. E darle del tu.”  
  
“Per favore fallo, Lance.” Ingoia il cibo e fa il segno di aspettare con un dito. “Ma i miei nipoti non vengono a trovarmi.”  
  
Keith abbassa lo sguardo. La verità è che non sa come comportarsi quando le persone hanno una situazione simile a quella in cui vive lui. Quindi, ancora una volta, rimane in silenzio. Pensa a mangiare e spera che Lance e la signora Medhane continuino a parlare senza che lui debba aggiungere niente. Sente Lance muoversi vicino a lui, portandosi una mano sul petto. “Beh, allora.” Lance sorride dolcemente e Keith rimarrebbe a guardarlo per ore. Di nuovo. Per sempre. È patetico. “È una fortuna che ci siamo io e Keith, allora. Ho appena deciso che sarai la mia nonna di New York. Sai lavorare a maglia?”  
  
La signora Medhane ride piano. “Oh, ragazzo. Non ho mai imparato.”  
  
“Fantastico. Ho provato ad insegnare a cucire a Pidge, una mia amica, ma quando ha preso gli uncinetti ha rischiato di ferirmi. Non -non penso di volerne parlare.”  
  
Ridono entrambi. Keith mangia in silenzio e pensa che forse è così che avrebbe voluto passare i suoi pranzi, quando andava al liceo. Ed è sereno. È tranquillo. Forse è addirittura felice, finché Lance non si gira verso di lui e indica il cellulare che si illumina, mostrando un numero sconosciuto. “È il promemoria di -che devo tornare in servizio, quindi…” mente. Sente nei suoi muscoli ogni fonema della sua bugia. E la devono vedere anche loro. Certo. Ovviamente. Lo sanno che è una bugia. Lo diranno ad alta voce. Lo guarderanno con quello sguardo e lui… lui non vuole che lo guardino con quello sguardo. Lo odierebbe.   
  
Lance sbatte le palpebre. “Ah. Okay. Prima però dovremmo finire di mangiare?” Si allunga sul tavolo, prendendo il cellulare di Keith e stando molto attento a non toccarlo neanche per sbaglio. Lo infila nella tasca del giaccone che Keith non si mette, perché fa veramente troppo caldo per indossare qualcosa del genere e sorride. “Poi ti potrei accompagnare. Sai, per prendere in giro te e quello che vuoi fare per il resto della tua vita.”  
  
Keith inclina la testa e fa una smorfia indolore. E sta per aprire la bocca e dire qualcosa, ma la signora Medhane parla prima di quanto lo possa fare lui. “Sei un giovanotto affascinante, Lance.”  
  
Lance si tira indietro i capelli e sorride. Keith è sicuro di essere ad un passo così dall'arreso cardiaco. Dovvrebbe andare da un medico. O allontanarsi definitivamente da Lance, perché il suo corpo è incapace di non fare altro se non bloccarsi. Ed esserne dolorosamente attratto. “Ci provo.” Fa un occhiolino e Keith è decisamente fregato.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Allura, grazie al cielo, è bravissima a coprirlo e gli dice che, poco lontano dall'appartamento della signora Medhane, c'è una bambina che si è incastrata tra due pali. Lance, ovviamente, ride. E Keith prova solo a fare il suo lavoro senza fare male a lui, o alla bambina.   
  
Mentre ruota la pinza, nel tentativo di liberare il cranio della piccola, si dristrae. Pensa ad altro. Anche se Lance è là vicino. Anche se non fa altro che prendere in giro quello che fa. Pensa che avrebbe avuto bisogno di un Lance, quando andava alle medie. Si chiede se Lance possa aver bisogno di un Keith in questo momento della sua vita ed è tutto così stupido che forse dovrebbe smetterla di pensarci. O di sperarci. E cerca di non ascoltare le grida della signora O'Riley dietro di lui, che fa agitare sua figlia più del necessario.   
  
“Okay, Chuck” Lance si siede davanti alla bambina, togliendogli dei capelli da davanti gli occhi. “Allora cos'è che ti piace, scusa?” Keith ruota gli occhi e tira indietro la barra di metallo, stando attento a non intaccare l'orecchio o i capelli di Chuck.   
  
“Non sto dicendo che non mi piacciono.” La bimba tira su col naso. “Dico solo che a te piacciono cose strane per un tipo della tua età.”  
  
Lance si porta teatralmente una mano sul petto. “Non sono per niente offeso, sai?” Scuote la testa e alza lo sguardo verso Keith, che tira indietro la sbarra. “Vero che è normale per un adulto bere la mattina presto latte al cioccolato?”  
  
Keith inclina la testa. “Io bevo caffè” risponde seccamente, girando la pinza.   
  
Lance ruota gli occhi. “Ovviamente bevi caffè.”  
  
“Non è normale che un adulto sia ancora tollerante al latte, a dirla tutta” continua Keith. Si ferma per calcolare la distanza tra le sbarre e la grandezza della testa della bambina. È difficile perché la ragazzina ha veramente tanti capelli. “Poi il latte, più il cioccolato -non avevi detto che faceva venire i brufoli?”  
  
Lance gli lancia un'occhiataccia, prima di concentrarsi sulla bambina, che sembra abbastanza divertita. Non più spaventata, nonostante la signora O'Riley continui a gridare contro loro due. “Allora, Chuck. Facciamo una prova. Puoi muovere la testa?”  
  
La bambina ci pensa. Poi gira la testa lentamente. “Sì” risponde debolmente. Non ne sembra molto sicura, ma, essendo quel tipo di persona che ha infilato la testa tra due sbarre per far stare zitto suo fratello, deve dire, ha fegato.   
  
“Facciamo una prova e vediamo se esce fuori?” chiede Keith, muovendosi di lato e accovacciandosi vicino alla bambina.   
  
Chuck si spinge indietro e riesce a liberare la parte della testa che arriva fino alle orecchie. Poi si ferma e prende un respiro profondo. “Stai andando benissimo” la incita Lance e la bambina tira indietro con un po' più di forza, fino a cadere di sedere sul cemento. “Sei il mio nuovo eroe” annuncia Lance e Chuck inclina la testa di lato.   
  
“Tu sei strano” dice, ma sorride, con un dente davanti che manca. Abbraccia Keith e mormora un grazie, prima di correre verso la mamma che era già in lacrime prima, figuriamoci adesso.   
  
Keith sospira e si alza in piedi, togliendosi dalle ginocchia la terra. Lance lo affianca con un salto otre la ringhiera. “Perché i bambini newyorkesi fanno tutte queste cose strane?” domanda, incrociando le braccia.   
  
Lance alza le spalle. “Non lo so. Incastrare la testa tra le sbarre è un po' un rito di passaggio. Nella mia famiglia lo abbiamo fatto tutti.”  
  
Keith si morde le labbra e no, questa volta non sorriderà. Non lo farà. No. Uh-uh. No. Neanche per sogno. Solo che poi è Lance a sorridere e i denti perdono la presa sulle labbra e sorride anche lui.   
  
Vorrebbe solo che tutto questo non fosse così.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Proprio perché cerca di stare lontano dal suo cellulare, il messaggio di Hunk lo legge la notte di mercoledì.   
  
Non dice molto. È solo una parola.   
  
_Grazie_. Poi niente di più. Keith non lo capisce, si passa una mano sul viso e va in camera sua, buttandosi di pancia e non alzandosi più fino al giorno dopo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh.” La signora Medhane sembra essere abbastanza delusa al vedere Keith salire le scale da solo. “Oggi non hai portato il tuo ragazzo? È un peccato.”  
  
“Non è il mio ragazzo, signora.” Keith sospira e mostra le chiavi del portone, prima di aprire la porta e invitare la signora ad entrare in casa sua. “Beh, domani è un giorno importante. Andrò a testimoniare a suo favore e oggi è troppo nervoso per fare qualsiasi cosa. E non so nemmeno se siamo amici” aggiunge dopo, prendendo un respiro profondo.   
  
La signora Medhane ha di nuovo quell'espressione triste, mentre entrano in casa. Non c'è niente in cucina, questa volta. Non un piatto eritreo, non un hot-dog da preparare in poco tempo. E se da una parte la cosa un po' rincuora Keith, che si è riscoperto un po' troppo lento durante i suoi duelli a scherma, dall'altra parte il tutto sembra molto strano. Infila in tasca le chiavi di casa, guardandosi intorno e la sensazione non migliora. C'è quell'aria di quando viveva in Texas. Quell'aria di qualcosa o qualcuno che ti può giudicare. Quel senso di colpa che fluttua e ferisce. Sperava di non averne più niente a che fare. Lo desiderava con tutto il suo cuore.  
  
La signora Medhane si siede con difficoltà in una delle piccole sedie di legno, tenendosi la schiena. “Devo farti le mie scuse, Keith” inizia, invitandolo a sedersi vicino a lei. Lui si muove automaticamente accanto a lei, per darle il suo sostegno. Poi si siede, in silenzio. “Mi sono promessa che se non fosse venuto Lance ti avrei parlato apertamente e, una volta arrivata quest'età, credo di non aver nulla da dare a questo mondo, se non la mia parola. Cosa sarei senza questa?” Keith inclina la testa. Aria di giudizio. Vuole scappare via. Sente il suo cuore battere a mille e il suo istinto dirgli di andarsene. Di scappare. Lui adora scappare. Vorrebbe essere libero da questo, ma si ferma. Deglutisce e aspetta. “Quel tuo non-fidanzato poliziotto mi ha fatto pensare, sai?, ho pensato a mio figlio, a tanto tempo fa, quando cucinavo per così tanti bambini che questa casa era sempre senza cibo, sempre piena di rumore e adesso…” Si guarda intorno, con aria desolata. “Non c'è nessuno qui. Non i figli di mia sorella. Non mia sorella. Non mio figlio. Elias. Ah. Avresti dovuto conoscerlo. Elias è bello. È alto. E ha quel viso gentile che fa in modo che tutti si fidino di lui, incondizionatamente. Quando è nato ho pensato che fosse il giorno più felice della mia vita. Leggeva sempre così tanto. È così intelligente. Abbiamo passato la sua infanzia a lottare perché lui potesse avere delle cose belle, una casa, un futuro. E non vedevo altro se non il mio bellissimo figlio.” Si copre la bocca, nervosamente. “Ci hanno insegnato cose che è bene che le nuove generazioni non hanno imparato da noi, però. Come la vergogna. E quando Elias ha portato a casa un ragazzo dicendo di amarlo, io mi sono vergognata. E ho fatto in modo che anche lui lo fosse. Mi chiedo per quanto tempo l'ho fatto senza volerlo. Perché so quanto tempo l'ho fatto vergognare per quello che era, pur sapendolo. Quanto tempo ha sopportato prima di andare via. E per orgoglio, per stupido orgoglio, ho perso un figlio. E sono rimasta sola.” Sospira. “E penso di starti usando, sai? Per rivedere mio figlio. Per riaverlo indietro. Anche se per poco. E per questo mi dispiace.”  
  
Keith sospira, annuendo lentamente. “Ma io non sono suo figlio.” Il suo tono è più preoccupato che triste. Se ne rende conto appena apre bocca. Non capisce il perché, però. Forse ha paura della rottura del loro teatro. Non può fingere di avere una famiglia a pranzo, se distruggono la sua illusione. Nei giochi non si analizzano i giochi, altrimenti si rovinano. E potrebbe star succedendo questo. Potrebbero star rovinando qualcosa.   
  
La signora Medhane sorride stancamente. “Oh, lo so, Keith. Lo so.”   
  
“E dispiace tanto anche a me, signora.” Abbassa la testa nasconde il viso dietro i capelli troppo cresciuti. La signora gli accarezza la testa piano piano, prima chiedendo il permesso, poi con una tenerezza che forse Keith ha cercato per tutta la sua vita.“Perché penso di starla usando anche io.” Perché avrei voluto una nonna come lo è lei ora. Questo non lo dice ad alta voce. Si gratta le sopracciglia con un pollice e si sente solo in colpa, ma non sa bene il perché. Odia questa situazione.  
  
Lei sorride e abbassa la testa, perché i loro occhi si incontrino. “Oh, mio caro ragazzo” dice, continuando a tranquillizzarlo. “So anche questo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Secondo me è andata bene.” Pidge è seduta nei sedili posteriori e si tiene in avanti, posando le mani sugli schienali. Keith lancia un'occhiata al suo fianco, cercando di rimanere vigile ed attento alla strada. E Lance ha un tic all'occhio. “Voglio dire, il vomito, sì, il vomito non me l'aspettavo, ma è stato un colpo di genio, no?”  
  
“Voglio solo, beh, andare a dormire e non svegliarmi fino a quando non mi diranno -non lo so.” Nasconde il viso dietro alle mani e sembra disperato. “Perché Allura ha vomitato?”  
  
Pidge, però ride. Vede nei suoi occhi come archivia la conversazione per poterne cominciare un'altra. Keith non è bravissimo con le persone, ma Pidge -è possibile che lei abbia più insensibilità di quello che dà a vedere. O che ne abbia di più e la nasconda dietro comportamenti possibilmente offensivi. Non lo sa. Come ha detto, Keith non è bravo in queste cose. “Comunque, non ti preoccupare. Matt ha detto che mamma e papà hanno lasciato la casa in campagna e potremmo, non lo so, passarci il fine settimana.” Tocca la spalla di Lance, per attirare la sua attenzione. “Vorrei dirti che lo faccio perché mi importa di te, ma sinceramente, l'unica cosa che vorrei in questo momento sono i miei computer e passerò questi due giorni rinchiusa nella mia vecchia camera. Tu saresti la scusa per poterlo fare.”   
  
Lance sospira. “A modo tuo è premuroso.”  
  
“Lo so.” Pidge sorride di lato. “Allura non può venire perché col cavolo che mi occupo di una malata terminale nei miei due giorni coi miei bambini. Mando un messaggio a Hunk e Shiro, così preparano la valigia. E spero che Shiro non stia lì col suo ciuffo a fare il cavaliere dall'armatura lucente con Allura. Tu, Keith? Sei dei nostri?” Sta già messaggiando. Lancia occhiate distratte alla strada e poi al cellulare. Fa quasi paura.  
  
Keith volta la testa verso la ragazza per una frazione di secondo, prima di ricordarsi di essere alla guida per le strade di Brooklyn. “Uhm.” È l'unica cosa che riesce a dire. Sbatte le palpebre e aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
  
“Ti credi troppo figo per passare il fine settimana con dei poliziotti e una bambina-genio?” Lance alza un sopracciglio e deve aver parlato prima di pensare. Si vede in faccia che adesso sta di nuovo pensando alle deposizione andata male di Allura. “Banana.”  
  
“Dovrebbe essere un insulto?” Keith alza un sopracciglio e Lance fa una smorfia, annuendo con forza.  
  
“Uau, okay. Shiro è un uomo stereotipato e ha deciso di rimanere a Brooklyn con Allura” annuncia Pidge, alzando le mani e buttandosi sullo schienale dei sedili. “Dice anche: divertitevi e non bere alcol. L'ultima cosa dev'essere per te, Lance. Beh, Keith? Vieni? Non vieni?”  
  
“Keith ha paura degli orsi, Pidge. Non verrà. È un codardo.”  
  
“Oh, davvero? Almeno io non ho paura dei trita-documenti.”  
  
“Se anche fosse, e non sto dicendo che è vero, io non lascio che una paura non mi faccia entrare nei miliardi di uffici esistenti nel nostro paese.” Lance arriccia le labbra e apre le braccia come se fosse uno strano e goffo uccello. Keith aveva in mente una risposta, ma vederlo fare questo movimento lo distrae, un po' lo confonde e dimentica come continuare a litigare con lui. Sinceramente, vorrebbe mettersi a ridere.   
  
“Keith,” chiama Pidge con voce cantilenata. “Tic tac, tic tac.”  
  
Keith si morde le labbra. “Va bene. Okay. Contatemi per andare in una casa di campagna.” Continua a guidare in silenzio, mentre vede un sorriso che non sembra promettere niente di buono nascere sul viso della ragazza.  
  
“Ma la cosa che hai paura degli orsi -ma è vera?” chiede lei, Lance sorride e si gira verso di lui con le braccia incrociate, aspettando forse che lui dia una risposta soddisfacente.   
  
Keith si ritrova a ruotare gli occhi un'altra volta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prende un respiro profondo. Ha una valigia sul letto e una mano chiusa in un pugno, il cellulare nell'altra mano e gli occhi chiusi. Ha bisogno di un altro respiro profondo.  
  
Scatta la segreteria telefonica. Deve dire che, anche e la sua coscienza gli dice che non sarebbe dovuta andare così, ne è leggermente sollevato. Quindi il pugno chiuso si apre in una mano e sente di poter respirare di nuovo, sedendosi sul letto.   
  
“Ho sentito le...” Gesticola anche se sa perfettamente che i movimenti non vengono registrati dagli apparecchi telefonici. Quindi sospira. “Spero che tu stia bene. E sei sempre sangue del mio sangue, nonna, e ho sempre pensato di doverti qualcosa e... ma non penso che averti vicino mi faccia bene. Quindi, sì, quelle cose che mi hai detto, sono vere io non -io sono un egoista, ma lo sono grazie a te. E vorrei che tu la smettessi di chiamarmi. Non penso di essere pronto a perdonarti. E quindi...” Suona il bip del telefono che gli fa capire di aver finito il tempo a disposizione.  
  
Keith prende un altro respiro profondo, prima di premere il pulsante per inviarlo. Poi rimane seduto sul lato del letto, col telefono in mano. E una valigia vicino al fianco.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Una meravigliosa e senza senso perdita di tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Lance, Keith, Hunk e Pidge passano un po' di tempo insieme, parlano di sentimenti e il compleanno di Lance viene così non festeggiato.

  
Lance, razionalmente, sa che verrà reintegrato in polizia. Sa anche che non dovrebbe preoccuparsi così tanto, che non ha fatto niente di illegale nella sua vita, che ha sempre voluto aiutare gli altri e che quindi adesso dovrebbe soltanto prendere un respiro profondo e godersi un viaggio in macchina con Hunk. E forse smetterla di irradiare questa stupida energia nervosa che sente nelle mani.   
  
Quindi infila la valigia in macchina, passa le chiavi al suo migliore amico, che lo abbraccia in modo soffocante e poggia comodamente la testa sul suo petto. “Se mai succedesse qualcosa, penso di essere felice di quest'abbraccio. Mi mancheranno. I tuoi abbracci. Adoro i tuoi abbracci.” In realtà gli sono mancati. È stata una settimana dura. E non ha potuto abbracciare per così tanto tempo nessuno.  
  
Hunk scuote la testa e lo stringe un po' di più e appoggia la testa sulla testa di Lance.   
  
“Okay, okay, se voi due avete smesso di fare gli sdolcinati,” li interrompe Pidge, gettandosi direttamente in macchina. “Dovremmo passare da prendere Keith e poi andiamo dritti verso i miei fantastici computer e i miei bellissimi videogiochi. Dai dai dai. Il posto avanti è mio” grida.  
  
Lance sospira e alza le spalle, mentre Hunk lascia la presa su di lui, per rivolgersi a lei. “La verità è che PidgyPu vuole un abbraccione da Hunk. Vieni qui!” Trottola verso lo sportello della macchina, in cui Pidge si ripara, inserendo la sicura. “E dai!”  
  
Lance sorride. E forse questa è stata una buona idea. Un'idea incredibile, fenomenale. Sarebbe stato distratto. Sarebbe stato più calmo e avrebbe avuto accanto i suoi amici più cari. Più Keith. Ma, okay, quanto può andare male un fine settimana?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Accettare di avere una cotta per Keith Kogane è decisamente doloroso. Lance è seduto dolorosamente vicino a lui e sta dolorosamente dicendo cose. Cose che sono stupide. E che continuano a diventare più stupide ed è sicuro che adesso stiano litigando sulla marca migliore di patatine fritte. Neanche avessero dodici anni.   
  
Keith sospira e incrocia le braccia e si gira verso il finestrino. Lance vorrebbe soltanto sbattere la testa contro il sedile di fronte a lui, ma sa che Pidge si sveglierebbe e sarebbe intrattabile. E normalmente non è esattamente la mela più dolce, quindi. Anche Lance sospira e poggia la testa indietro, guardando la città scomparire lentamente intorno alla macchina.   
  
Lance non pensa che Keith non sia una persona che non merita, non lo sa, roba come l'amicizia, l'amore o una famiglia. È il pensiero che li merita, che lo ferma dal fare qualsiasi cosa che lui voglia fare. E l'idea di suo padre, se deve proprio dirla tutta. Quindi lancia uno sguardo veloce a Keith, che continua ad essere girato verso il suo finestrino. E osserva la basetta. Osserva il modo in cui è seduto. Il ritmo in cui il suo petto si alza e si abbassa. Ed è così dannatamente doloroso.   
  
E forse, è probabile, è possibile che la cotta se ne vada via. Non è esattamente una cosa nuova, per lui, cotte non ricambiate e che prima o poi vanno via. Quindi basta aspettare un po'. Basta, forse, avere un po' di pazienza.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Lance lavorava in California, passava la maggior parte del suo tempo con dei bambini. Nel senso, lui ha lavorato lì come poliziotto, okay, sì, ma solo per qualche mese e prima era nelle comunità per dare una mano a dei ragazzi che avevano più o meno la sua età, quindi, okay, passava molto tempo con persone relativamente adulte, ma a volte a lavoro, a volte nel volontariato e sempre a casa, Lance McClain aveva a che fare con dei bambini. Bambini intelligenti, va bene, ma pur sempre dei bambini, che giocavano d'immaginazione e non erano così bravi a capire i propri sentimenti. E che si comportavano di conseguenza.  
  
Lance dovrebbe avere adesso, e anche ai tempi avrebbe dovuto avere, una maggior maturità emotiva per comportarsi come un adulto nonostante i suoi sentimenti. Il problema è che è dai tempi di Amanda. T. Hatcher che non si sente in questo modo e, avere avuto una sbandata quasi cinque anni fa non ti aiuta a sapere come comportarti quando una sbandata, di quelle pesanti, si ripresenta. A quanto pare, Lance per Keith ha una cotta che sta arrivando all'ustione di terzo grado. E i termini (cotta, ustione) sono modi del suo cervello per ricordare che non vuole avere niente a che fare con i pompieri. O col fuoco. Non ora. Non così.   
  
Keith potrebbe anche essere perfetto. Ma è un pompiere. Ed è questo che lo fa tornare ad avere cinque anni e il comportamento di un pre-adolescente.   
  
Sa di non avere scusanti. Ma alla fine, deve dire, beh, no, forse, è anche colpa di Keith. No? Ci sono miliardi di modi per rispondere ad un bambino, no? E magari rispondere da bambino non è esattamente il modo giusto. Cioè, sì, no, non sta dando il cento per cento della colpa a Keith. Diciamo che la colpa di questa situazione è al novantotto percento colpa di Lance. Ma il due percento è colpa di Keith. Dai. Almeno il due percento.  
  
“Finirai per farti venire un'ernia” commenta Hunk, inclinando la testa. Lance ha le ginocchia piegate e tre zaini in mano più una valigia. Se ha capito bene due dei tre zaini sono di Pidge, la valigia è la valigia di scorte di Hunk e uno zaino è suo. “Dai, dammi qua...”  
  
Lance si tira indietro, come se Hunk avesse voluto intaccargli l'onore. “Non ho -grazie ma ce la faccio.” Si gira verso Keith. “Tu quante ne stai portando, eh?”   
  
Keith inclina la testa, per poi abbassare la testa per contare quante valigie Pidge gli ha affibbiato. Ah, no, sì, Lance sa benissimo che Pidge si sta prendendo gioco di loro, che se ne sta approfittando, ma non riesce a smettere di comportarsi da idiota. No, davvero. È l'influenza di Keith. E inizia a fare male anche fisicamente, oltre che emotivamente. “Cinque” risponde Keith, poi inizia a camminare come se niente fosse, andando verso l'interno della casa.  
  
“Cinque cosa?” grida Lance. E poi sospira e davvero, vorrebbe essere un pochino più maturo. Un pochino meno codardo e di aver lavorato di più sulle braccia in palestra, piuttosto che solo sulle gambe. “Codardo” borbotta, cercando di fare un passo e poi un altro. E poi un altro. E ancora un...  
  
Hunk lo osserva preoccupato, seguendolo passo passo, finché non si annoia e dice che ha una fame da lupi, nonostante siano soltanto le nove del mattino.  
  
Lance rimane immobile davanti alla porta, perché non ha più la forza per muoversi, quindi, beh, tanto vale rimanere immobili e non chiedere per niente aiuto. Può anche partecipare alla sua non così intensa vita sociale da qui, si dice. Uh-uh. Ed infatti vede Pidge davanti a Keith con le coperte che coprono la faccia di lui e lei con le mani sui fianchi. “C'è un divano, un tappeto e una sedia a dondolo” conta sulle punte delle dita che lei ha libere. Santo cielo che odio. “Potete decidere voi chi dorme dove, non m'importa molto. Potete anche fare quello che volete, basta che mi lasciate giocare a Mass Effect: Adromeda.”  
  
“Non potremmo giocare a qualcosa tipo Crash? Non hai Crash?”  
  
“Keith i miei zaini li ha portati fino in camera mia” commenta la ragazza, casualmente, poi sorride. “Comunque sì, ovviamente ho Crash, ma pensavo ci potessimo giocare la notte.” Alza le spalle.   
  
Hunk compare dalla porta della cucina, mostrando soltanto la testa e Lance sbuffa riprendendo in mano i tre zaini. “Io e Keith potremmo sistemare la cucina, ora. Così abbiamo pronto il pranzo tra qualche ora e tu e Pidge potreste giocare adesso e, beh, preparare voi la cena. Che dite?”   
  
Keith si avvicina a Lance e afferra, senza rivolgergli la parola due zaini, fermandolo dal parlare con un occhiataccia che avrebbe fatto star zitto anche uno speaker telefonico. “Per me va bene” risponde, iniziando a salire le scale.   
  
Pidge alza le spalle e lascia le lenzuola sul divano. Lance è arrabbiato, furioso. Rimane fermo coi pugni chiusi e un senso di rabbia che cresce lentamente nel petto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Lance, la stai facendo più grande di quello che è.” Pidge si inclina di lato, con le gambe incrociate e non deve nemmeno girarsi per parlare. Sono seduti sul tappeto davanti alla televisione con un joystick in mano. La ragazza di inclina dall'altra parte, sbattendo la testa contro la spalla di Lance, che continua a giocare e mordersi l'interno della guancia. “Ti ha visto in difficoltà e ha pensato di aiutarti.”  
  
“Mi ha visto come un ragazzino.” I suoi occhi si muovono velocemente, controllando la televisione e i movimenti del personaggio di Pidge. “Non è una cosa carina. Perché io non sono un ragazzino.”  
  
Lei sospira. “Senti.” Si gratta la testa inclinandola verso la spalla e muovendo quest'ultima in circolo. “Senti, su questa cosa non ha neanche troppo torto, va bene? Tu ti comporti da ragazzino quando stai con lui. Lo fa anche Keith? Sì, okay è vero. Ma _tu_ vuoi che le persone smettano di trattarti come un ragazzino? Allora smettila di fare il ragazzino capriccioso. E sì, ho aggiunto un aggettivo. Allora _tu_ la devi smettere.” Preme i tasti per guardare il campo da gioco, poi annuisce. “Adesso pensiamo a cose serie. Questi bambini devono essere salvati. Sei con me?”  
  
Lance sospira. “Sì,” risponde. “Certo. Come ti pare.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“La storia più imbarazzante vince l'ultimo biscotto.” Pidge incrocia le gambe sulla sedia, alzando un sopracciglio. Fa contatto visivo con tutti e tre i ragazzi seduti intorno al tavolo e sorride di lato. “Sono sicura che Hunk ha fatto questa cosa apposta per questo. Quindi divertiamoci. Lance, Hunk vi prego non raccontate la volta che vi siete sposati. Non è divertente. È abbastanza triste, a dirla tutta, quindi fermatevi lì, l'ho già vista nei vostri occhi. Vi prego. Basta.” Sospira, puntandoli col dito, poi s'inumidisce le labbra. “Okay, l'ordine sarà Hunk, Lance, Keith.”  
  
“Tu non partecipi?” chiede distrattamente Lance, con la testa poggiata sulla mano, mentre gira un cucchiaino nel tè caldo. In piena estate, ma okay. Hunk non permette che i suoi biscotti vengano mangiati in altro modo, quindi.   
  
“Non m'interessano i biscotti. Non ne vale la pena, e comunque non ho niente d'imbarazzante da raccontare.”  
  
Hunk e Lance si lanciano uno sguardo e nascondono una risata appena trattenuta. “Certo, mio capitano” mormora Hunk, nascondendo le labbra dietro la tazza di tè e inclinando la testa per sembrare più adorabile. Pidge lo fulmina con lo sguardo e lui alza le mani, in segno di resa. “Okay, okay, allora inizio io. Imbarazzante. Devo avere qualche storia imbarazzante. Sì, dai, qualche cosa, sì.” Assottiglia lo sguardo e poi annuisce lentamente. “Beh, sì, c'è stata quella volta che ho provato a fare il lottatore di wrestling.”  
  
Keith e Lance si scambiano un'occhiata. Pidge fa un gesto della mano per invitarlo a continuare.   
  
“Oh, no. È quella la storia. Ero un lottatore di wrestling. Per più o meno cinque minuti sono stato un lottatore di wrestling. Con tanto di tutina gialla e nome da lottatore. Io non volevo farlo. Ma è stato divertente. Ho rotto le corde del ring. E forse ho battuto la testa. Non ne sono sicuro.”  
  
“Questa storia fa schifo” annuncia Pidge. “Come ti permetti a dire che questa è una storia imbarazzante? Vergognati di te stesso.”  
  
“Infatti” concorda Lance, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Hunk. “Sei stato un lottatore di wrestling per ben cinque minuti. E te le hanno suonate e tu le hai suonate a loro. Questo è -credo che questo sia il mio nuovo sogno. Potremmo diventare un duo. Io lotto da lontano, tu da vicino.” Fa la doppia pistola con le dita, facendo ridere Hunk, che scuote lentamente la testa. “Spero ci siano foto.”  
  
“Penso le abbia mia mamma.”  
  
“E il nome era…?”  
  
“La Furia Cieca.”  
  
“No, basta, sei ridicolo. Tocca a Lance.” Pidge finge uno sbadiglio, alzando la mano davanti al naso del ragazzo, per bloccarlo dal dire qualsiasi cosa. “Dammi una ragione per non tornare ai miei bambini. Seriamente. Perché ora come ora voglio veramente tanto tornare da Rover e rimanere con lui per tutto il pomeriggio.”  
  
“Rover?” chiede Keith, sempre con le braccia incrociate e cercando la risposta nello sguardo di qualcuno di loro. È stato abbastanza in silenzio. Lance non ne è molto sorpreso, sa che sembra essere nella sua natura. E gli ricorda il giorno dell'appostamento.   
  
“Il ragazzo di Pidge” scherza Hunk, dando gomitate alle costole di lei, che sembra volerlo incenerire ancora una volta con lo sguardo. “A volte è il mio amante” continua, arricciando il naso.  
  
“Oh, per l'amor di...” esclama Lance. Si gira verso Keith, che ricambia lo sguardo con la testa inclinata. “È il suo computer. Lo ha costruito lei. O forse lo ha rubato da qualche alieno, non lo so. Se uno di loro due fosse un essere umano, allora potremmo parlare di amore.”  
  
Keith fa quel sorriso strano, a metà tra il divertito e l'affezionato e Lance rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, forse aspettando una risposta, forse cercando di tornare in sé. Pidge si schiarisce la gola scuote la testa. Santa ragazza. Le regalerà un nuovo tablet a Natale. “Grazie per aver ricordato che il mio unico amore è la tecnologia per un pubblico inesistente” dice, Alza le sopracciglia. “Allora.”  
  
“Allora” ripete Lance, arricciando le labbra. “Non credo che niente che io abbia mai fatto sia veramente imbarazzante, ma...”  
  
“Stai scherzando?” chiede Hunk.  
  
“Deve star scherzando” conferma Pidge.  
  
Keith inclina ancora una volta la testa e sembra soltanto più confuso di quello che dovrebbe essere. È dannatamente adorabile e per questo ancora più odioso. Qualcuno dovrebbe fare qualcosa. Forse mettergli un sacco in testa. O baciarlo. O il sacco in testa.   
  
“C'è quella volta che ti sei versato addosso il caffè e sei stato in centrale in mutande per tutto il giorno” ricorda Hunk, bevendo un altro sorso di tè.  
  
“C'è quella volta che hai postato per sbaglio un video di te che non capivi come spegnere un Mac, e sei rimasto a fissare il computer per, quanto?, un'ora e mezza?” Pidge sorride.  
  
“C'è quella volta che ti sei dato fuoco per dimostrarmi che avevi ragione” commenta casualmente Keith. Pidge e Hunk si girano verso di lui, con dei sorrisi che Lance riconosce anche troppo bene. E quindi sbatte la mano contro la fronte. Che cavolo. Per favore.  
  
“Perché noi questa non la sapevamo?” chiedono all'unisono, allungandosi verso Keith che, si muove indietro. Sta sicuramente evitando di essere toccato. Okay. Non sa quando questa cosa delle storie imbarazzanti di tutti è diventata la fiera delle storie imbarazzanti di Lance, ma la cosa dovrebbe finire. Tipo ora.  
  
“È bastato ripetere no ad ogni cosa che diceva e lui si arrabbiava e faceva cose strane. Poi è diventato tutto rosso, ha chiesto uno dei miei un accendino e, beh, io non lo conoscevo molto bene, pensavo fosse solo strano, non pazzo.” Assottiglia lo sguardo, cercando di ricordare qualcosa. “Mi pare che quella volta è scoppiato un idrante.”  
  
“Oh, sì, sembra qualcosa che farebbe Lance” mormora Hunk e Lance si sente leggermente tradito. Sospira, mentre tutti e tre ridono, o fanno la loro versione di una risata. Allora Lance sospira e alza le mani, si allunga a prendere l'ultimo biscotto e lo mangia sotto lo sguardo tradito di tutti i presenti.   
  
Keith ha quello sguardo di quando credevi di aver capito qualcosa e ti tolgono tutte le sicurezze. È lo sguardo di un cucciolo smarrito. Un cucciolo che potrebbe ucciderti, eh, ma pur sempre un cucciolo.  
  
Lance alza un sopracciglio. Beh, ehi, che c'è? Hanno iniziato loro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Smettila di fare quello che stai facendo” inizia Pidge, uscendo dalla cucina, con appena due piatti in mano per apparecchiare il tavolo. “Perché io so quello che stai facendo e non ti permetterò di rovinarmi il fine settimana perché tu devi comportarti come un bambino.”  
  
“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando” sussurra Lance. Posa i bicchieri, i piatti e le posate, sistemandole pazientemente. “Penso che lavorare alla polizia ti renda più sospettosa. Non devi perdere la tua parte felice e ingenua, Pidge.”  
  
La ragazza gli lancia un'occhiataccia. “Per pranzo perché non -mangi e basta? E rimani in... te? E non diventi quella persona insopportabile che sei quando c'è Keith?”  
  
Lance arriccia le labbra. “Io sono sempre adorabile.” È l'unica risposta che gli viene in mente. Continuano ad apparecchiare in silenzio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ovviamente il pranzo non va come Pidge avrebbe desiderato. Ma almeno, beh, stanno mangiando il cibo che Hunk ha preparato. E Pidge dice che non aveva tanta fame, mentre gioca col suo cellulare.  
  
“Oh, certo. Finirai in bagno” esclama Lance, prima di infilarsi un boccone enorme di lasagna in bocca. Continua a parlare con la bocca piena e sta dicendo cose che non si farà battere da uno stupido pompiere e cose del genere, ma nessuno riesce a capire niente. A Lance la cosa non importa molto.  
  
Keith è al suo terzo piatto, ma non sembra starsi sforzando troppo. “Okay” risponde, cosa che fa irritare ancora di più, tanto che si ficca in bocca altri due bocconi e Hunk inclina la testa, perché, beh, sì, ovviamente, Lance potrebbe morire, come potrebbe fare qualcosa di incredibilmente stupido. Potrebbe vomitare.   
  
“Sono felice che ti sia piaciuta la mia lasagna” commenta Hunk, e sta sorridendo. Quindi Lance non si preoccupa di fare niente che non sta già facendo.   
  
“Sì, sono buonissime” commenta, infilandosi di nuovo due bocconi in bocca. Pidge fa un grugnito per acconsentire e Keith annuisce. Hunk sorride ancora e sembra contento così.  
  
Quindi Pidge non dovrebbe avere niente per cui lamentarsi. E nemmeno Lance. Stranamente, nemmeno lui ha niente di cui lamentarsi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non ho mai usato una lavastoviglie.” Keith tiene le braccia incrociate ed è piegato verso il basso. Lance gli lancia un'occhiata e poi prende un piatto dal davanzale. “Nonna diceva che era un aggeggio capitalista e quindi...”  
  
“Tua nonna è un'anti-capitalista?” Lance ride e sistema i piatti, poi allunga il braccio per prendere anche i bicchieri. La storia del cambio di turni a livelli è abbastanza odioso, ma, almeno, sa che potrà cucinare con Pidge e che quindi sarà come stare solo per qualche ora, e che potrà finalmente prendere un respiro e non pensare a Keith. “Deve essere una delle nonnine che hanno lottato per i diritti civili. Tipo, al fianco delle Pantere Nere. Dai. Fantastico.”  
  
“Mia nonna odia i capitalisti soltanto se i soldi non vanno a lei. Dovresti vedere la casa.”  
  
“Ah, sei un bambino ricco.”  
  
Keith sbuffa una risata e scuote la testa. “Già, virtualmente” mormora, e rimane in silenzio, mentre Lance si alza in piedi e si stira la schiena. Tiene la testa inclinata, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Sente una domanda sulla punta della lingua di Keith. Ma non esce. Okay, lo sa che pensata in questo modo sembra brutto, ma, va bene, tanto nessuno gli legge la mente, no? Sì. “Non sei arrabbiato con me, vero?” chiede dopo qualche secondo. E bene, perfetto, questo è abbastanza inaspettato.   
  
“Dovrei esserlo?” chiede di rimando.  
  
Keith sospira e sembra essere molto irritato. “Lascia perdere” ringhia e, uau, questa è rabbia non voluta, okay?   
  
Lance sbatte le palpebre. “Va bene” dice.  
  
“Va bene.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Io non voglio fare il guastafeste” annuncia Hunk con le carte in mano. “Ma secondo me qui qualcuno sta barando. Ragazzi. Ora basta, non si bara a Uno. Smettetela adesso.”  
  
Lance cerca di trattenere una risata, mentre fa scivolare una carta verso Pidge, che la raccoglie senza farsi vedere. Poi lancia una carta e grida: “Uno!”  
  
“Stai barando” borbotta Keith, alzando un sopracciglio. “Avevi tre carte. Ti stavo osservando. Lance, le avevo contate. Avevi tre carte.”  
  
“Okay, per prima cosa quello che hai detto è inquietante” inizia a contare sulle dita. Pidge tira le gambe sulla sedia e sbadiglia. Pensa che Keith e Lance non se ne accorgano, ma è evidente che sta passando una carta a Hunk, che sorride e annuisce, capendo più o meno il gioco. “Per seconda cosa, uau, fai schifo in matematica. Dopo uno c'è due. Dopo due c'è tre. Tra l'uno e il tre c'è...?”  
  
“Io so contare e tu stai barando” risponde in tono monocorde. Lancia una carta e tocca di nuovo a Lance, che si morde le labbra. Deve per forza pescare una carta e fare cenno di passare a Pidge.   
  
“Non sto barando.”  
  
“Stai barando.”  
  
Hunk fa un movimento strano sotto il tavolo seguito da uno strano movimento da parte di Keith, e la mascella di Lance cade verso il basso all'inverosimile. “Et tu Hunk? Uau. Okay. Non ci credo. Sai che ti dico? Pidge. Pidge, tu sei dalla mia parte, vero? Certo, ssh, zitta, lo sei, grazie. Ti distruggeremo. Non Keith. Prima volevo distruggere Keith, ma adesso -adesso voglio distruggere soltanto te.”  
  
Keith nasconde il viso dietro le carte e continua a sorridere.   
  
“Sei un ipocrita Kogane” aggiunge Lance per lui. E Keith ride ancora e forse grazie a Uno si è aperta un'altra faida, ma almeno è una faida pacifica.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beh, no. Alla fine l'idea della vacanza di Pidge è stata un bellissima idea. Anche se il piano consiste nel dover stare rinchiusi in casa per quarantotto ore. Non ha pensato neanche una volta al suo lavoro. È una cosa bella. E ci sono persone intorno a lui. A New York nessuno sarebbe potuto stare con lui, nella casa troppo piccola, con Blue che miagola perché non è al centro dell'attenzione. Quindi, sì. Guardare un film insieme ai suoi amici è la cosa migliore che gli sia capitata nell'ultima settimana.  
  
Lance prende un respiro profondo, mentre si accoccola intorno alla spalla di Hunk. “Questo film è una lagna” borbotta, nascondendo il viso dietro la spalla del suo migliore amico.   
  
E, ancora una volta, è Keith a rispondere, ruotando gli occhi. “Stai piangendo.”  
  
“Non sto piangendo.”  
  
“Non sapevo bastasse Ryan Gosling a farti piangere.”  
  
“Io lo sapevo” s'intromette Pidge. “Hai mai provato a fargli vedere Le pagine della nostra vita?”  
  
“No, no.” Hunk scuote la testa. “Provate a fargli vedere Remember me.”  
  
“Perché mi stai tradendo così?” borbotta Lance, affondando sempre di più dietro la sua spalla e il cuscino del divano. “Mi fidavo di te.”  
  
“Il colore viola” continua Pidge, dondolando le gambe e poggiando il mento sulle mani, sdraiata sul pavimento. “Ha pianto come un idiota.”  
  
“Ha pianto per L'attimo fuggente?” chiede Keith, senza staccare gli occhi dal televisore.   
  
“Ah, quello è un classico.”  
  
“Sì,” Pidge sbadiglia. “Come La vita è bella.”  
  
“Anche Pidge ha pianto guardando La vita è bella” commenta Lance, e si passa una mano sul viso per togliersi la singola lacrima che stava cadendo sulla guancia.   
  
“Sì, se non avesse pianto sarei stato un po' preoccupato” risponde Hunk. “Avrei avuto paura di vederla scappare davvero per sposare Rover.”  
  
Pidge si gira di fianco. “Ci ho fatto un pensiero.”  
  
“Okay. Okay. Lance ha pianto guardando P.S. I love you.”  
  
“Hunk” si lamenta Lance, dandogli una gomitata neanche troppo forte, per cui Hunk si mette a ridere.   
  
“P.S. I love you è un insulto a tutti film” commenta Keith, ruotando gli occhi. “Scommetto che hai pianto anche per Marley &Me, a questo punto.”  
  
“Marley&Me è un bellissimo film che esplora la profondità del rapporto tra l'uomo e il mondo animale e non mi vergogno di aver pianto.” Lance l'ha presa sul personale e chissà perché. “Immagino che a te la storia di Hachiko non ti abbia nemmeno sfiorato vero?”  
  
“Hachiko?”  
  
“Sai che c'è? Facciamo finta di niente.”  
  
Passa qualche secondo e Pidge e Hunk si muovono nervosamente, prima di prendere un respiro profondo. “Ti ricordi” inizia lei. “Ti ricordi quando è scoppiato a piangere per Up?”  
  
“Anche io ho pianto per Up.”  
  
“Grazie Hunk. Le premesse della storia sono bellissime e non mi vergogno di aver pianto nemmeno quella volta.”  
  
“Up?” chiede Keith. Alza un sopracciglio e i suoi occhi non abbandonano Lance nemmeno per un secondo. Lo vede. Lo sta studiando, ma non sa perché.   
  
“Okay, okay. Lo so che per un ragazzo emo e per una ragazza per metà androide è difficile da capire ma quella era la più bella storia d'amore del decennio. Loro. Lei esuberante e rumorosa, lui silenzioso e creativo. Tutti e due curiosi e vogliono diventare degli esploratori. Sognano. Creano un club di giovani esploratori e s'innamorano e passano la vita insieme. E tu li vedi che prima crescono, che s'innamorano, che iniziano ad invecchiare e i loro sogni che, piano piano iniziano a sfumare ma loro hanno l'un l'altra e si amano e poi…”  
  
“Ed ecco che piange di nuovo.”  
  
“Non sto piangendo.”  
  
“Sta piangendo.”  
  
“Hunk!” si lamenta Lance, di nuovo. “Non è -senti. È che è quello, no? Quello che hanno i miei genitori, quello che voglio avere anche io e quello che Emma e Ryan hanno quando ballavano tra le stelle o cantavano City of Stars, okay? È…”  
  
“Va bene, romanticone. Siamo qui per te.” Hunk lo abbraccia di lato e Lance appoggia di nuovo la testa sulla sua spalla. “Tutto bene.”  
  
Pidge sbatte le palpebre e dondola le gambe. Passa qualche secondo di silenzio e sembra che il discorso sia scivolato via, mentre un nuovo pezzo jazz inizia a suonare in televisione. “Big Hero 6.”  
  
Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia e si gira verso la ragazza, che continua a dondolare i piedi, guardando la televisione.   
  
“Ah, sì.” Keith annuisce. “Anche a me ha fatto piangere.”  
  
E la conversazione finisce lì.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
È tutto molto chiaro. Stanno perdendo tempo. Quando era a casa, ed era molto piccolo e non c'era nessuno che poteva rimanere a casa con lui e Consuelo e James, c'era Hernando.   
  
Lance si guarda intorno e Pidge sta lavorando su qualcosa che la farà diventare più ricca entro l'anno, roba che gli fa chiedere per quale stranissima ragione può aver accettato di lavorare alla polizia se non ne ha il bisogno. Continuerà a non parlare, quindi. Quindi può tagliare le verdure e cucinare senza dover parlare. È una buona cosa, ogni tanto.   
  
Hernando odiava che loro tre non facessero niente. Odiava quando stavano seduti per terra a giocare. E nessuno poteva rimanere in silenzio a guardare il soffitto. C'era una specie di senso di colpa, quando non facevano niente.  
  
Consuelo muoveva nervosamente le mani. James si guardava intorno e sembrava star sempre cercando qualcosa dietro gli armadi. Lance non sapeva come -sentiva di non star facendo qualcosa di giusto.   
  
Il vuoto non era ammesso. Lance deve respirare profondamente. Tira la testa indietro e stanno solo perdendo un po' di tempo. E stanno soltanto aspettando. E in due giorni tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità. E sarebbe tornato a lavoro. Avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa. Dovrebbe fare adesso qualcosa.   
  
Il problema è solo uno. Lui, da solo, non sa fare niente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ehi, Samurai. Ti sei rinchiuso in uno... sgabuzzino?” Lance tiene la mano sul pomello della porta e si guarda intorno. Hunk ha detto che sarebbe uscito a fare una passeggiata perché, parole sue, rimanere altre ventiquattro ore dentro casa mi faranno impazzire. In effetti, Lance inclina la testa, pensandolo, ma in effetti ha già infornato un bel po' di biscotti. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che Hunk Garret non può essere rinchiuso in gabbia. Al contrario di Pidge, che si è rinchiusa in camera dalla sera prima e non è scesa nemmeno per fare colazione e Hunk dice che quando è andato a lasciarle da mangiare nella sua stanza c'era puzza di un cadavere. Lance non vuole indagare. Ah, sì. E Keith si è chiuso in uno sgabuzzino.  
  
La cosa divertente è che Keith lo sta guardando come se quello pazzo fosse _lui_. Okay. Ma ti pare?  
  
“E allora?” chiede, con le braccia incrociate intorno alle ginocchia. Lance allunga la gamba per scavalcarlo, tenendosi dalla porta per poterla chiudere dietro di lui. Poi si accovaccia e, nel buio, vede come Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e non sembra capire. “Cosa stai facendo?”  
  
Bella domanda. Cosa sta facendo. Sta facendo quello che faceva sempre con Barry quando era in California. Quindi alza le spalle e appoggia la schiena sul muro dello stanzino buio. Per James è stato difficile avere un figlio come Barry. Era difficile. Era chiuso in se stesso. Quando era piccolo odiava essere toccato e adesso, a volte, si rinchiude in spazi stretti. A volte chiama lo zio Lance, o la mamma, al telefono. A volte rimane nascosto per giorni e nessuno ne sa niente. “Mi sono messo la maschera facciale, hai visto?” chiede a un certo punto, grattandosi dietro l'orecchio.  
  
“Ah, sì, ho notato” mormora in risposta Keith e si raggomitola un po', quasi a voler fare spazio alla presenza di Lance. Lance non se la prende. È tutto il giorno che se la prende. Se la prende perché Hunk ha questa strana simpatia per Keith e gli fa assaggiare prima i biscotti. Se la prende perché Pidge dà calcetti a Keith quando guardano la televisione e ridono insieme. Se la prende perché si alleano contro di lui e, okay, lo sa che è stupido, ma Keith è migliore di lui in praticamente tutto, e potrebbe perdere i suoi migliori amici. O Keith. Non lo sa. È una cosa confusa. Non sa cosa ha paura di perdere. Non sa nemmeno il perché. Forse ha paura di perdere semplicemente tutto. E quindi se la prende con Keith. Una mossa un po' ingiusta. Ma sembra anche l'unica cosa che riesce a fare. “Adesso hai tempo.”  
  
“Sì, già. Stavo -c'è un documentario. Per prima cosa penso che i documentari sono i nostri gladiatori di oggi. Ho visto un -ho visto una foca leopardo mangiare un pinguino e sono veramente molto turbato.” Lance sbuffa e sente Keith muovere la testa e sorridere. Non sa esattamente come fa a sapere che sorride, ma lo sente. “E un cucciolo di foca ad anelli che è stata mangiata da un orso polare e devo dire che la Natura è uno schifo.”  
  
“Avresti potuto guardare i cartoni animati” risponde, inclinando la testa.   
  
“Beh, i cartoni si guardano in compagnia. I documentari si mettono se sei pronto ad addormentarti.” Arriccia le labbra. “Tu volevi addormentarti qui dentro?”  
  
“Uhm. No.” Keith si sistema sul posto. Forse anche nervosamente. “Ero solo -stavo... io non... C'è qualcosa che non va, vero?” chiede. E Lance sospira, perché, beh, se anche Keith si rende conto che c'è qualcosa che non va, il problema deve essere enorme.  
  
“Quindi ti sei nascosto in uno sgabuzzino?” Prova a non farlo sentire come qualcosa di troppo derisorio. Nonostante tutto, davvero, purtroppo, Lance ha una cotta per Keith e lo ha accettato. Nel modo più infantile di tutti, ma lo ha fatto, perché lui è una persona in contatto coi suoi sentimenti, no, sì, davvero. Uh-uh. “Sai che i pinguini di Adalia, credo siano quelli, sì, possono avere più di un solo figlio a stagione? Incredibile, vero? Ma questo non vuol dire che ne allevino due. Di solito ne sopravvive soltanto uno. Ho appena visto un pinguino piccolo che correva per superare suo fratello ed essere completamente ignorato dal padre, perché non c'era abbastanza cibo. I documentari non dovrebbero essere visti. Non così. Io volevo soltanto vedere dei pinguini saltare e nuotare ed essere felici. Invece, mi sono ritrovato a piangere su dei pinguini che vengono abbandonati dai genitori, o che rimangono orfani perché, beh. le foche leopardo devono mangiare. È uno schifo.”  
  
“Uhm.” Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia. “I pinguini sono una specie di metafora? Tipo i pesce luna l'ultima volta?”  
  
Lance alza un lato delle labbra. “No. Sì. Forse, non ne ho la più pallida idea.”  
  
“Ti sentiresti meglio se ti dicessi che non sei il pinguino abbandonato dal padre?”  
  
“Come consolazione non è il massimo, ma immagino sia qualcosa.”  
  
“Ti sei messo a piangere guardando il pinguino rimanere da solo?”  
  
“Uau, okay, pensavo che qui volessimo farmi sentire un po' meglio.” Lance incrocia le braccia e anche lui si accoccola il più lontano possibile da Keith. Keith, da parte sua, ride. “È stata la cosa migliore guardare i documentari da solo.”  
  
“Penso che...” Esita. Sembra starsi mordendo le labbra. “Essere abbandonato dovrebbe essere l'ultima cosa di cui ti devi preoccupare. Non ho mai incontrato una persona più amata di te.”  
  
“Io non ho mai detto di aver paura di essere abbandonato. Ma grazie.”  
  
“Non sono bravo con le metafore.”  
  
Lance annuisce. “Puoi usare il dolore degli animali che vedi nei documentari e farlo diventare il simbolo del tuo dolore.”  
  
“Sembra divertente.”  
  
“Già, e la cosa bella è che nessuno deve per forza sapere, sai?” Alza le spalle e stira le gambe. “Hai per caso qualche metafora sul perché stiamo parlando in uno sgabuzzino?”  
  
“Ai pipistrelli non piace la luce?”  
  
“E nemmeno i sentimenti.”  
  
“Già.”  
  
“Per me va anche bene rimanere qui in silenzio e non dire niente. Però se mi addormento, per favore non mi lasciare qui.”  
  
Sente Keith ridere a bassa voce. “Va bene,” promette. E poi rimangono entrambi in silenzio, al buio e sembra una cosa veramente molto meno inquietante, quando la dici in questo modo.  
  
Perché non c'è nessuno che parla dentro lo sgabuzzino e nemmeno fuori. Perché il sole del secondo giorno lontano dalla città sta già tramontando e nessuno, nemmeno Shiro l'ha chiamato per aggiornarlo. Lo ha chiamato soltanto per parlare del fatto che Allura sembra stare abbastanza meglio e che gli chiede scusa. Hunk tornerà forse più tardi. Pidge, chissà cosa sta facendo e chissà se lo vuole sapere. E lo sgabuzzino sa di Harry Potter, nel migliore dei casi, o di film horror, nel peggiore. Lance odia e detesta con tutto se stesso i film dell'orrore.   
  
Quindi prende diversi respiri profondi e osserva come la forma del corpo di Keith si muove. “Lo so che ho detto che sarei rimasto in silenzio.”  
  
Keith non sospira, non sbuffa e sembra essere per niente irritato dal fatto. “Ma” dice. E Lance sembra abbastanza rassicurato da questo.   
  
“Non riesco fisicamente a rimanere in silenzio in uno sgabuzzino.”  
  
“Ho paura a chiederlo, ma quante volte sei rimasto chiuso in uno sgabuzzino, scusa?”  
  
“Noi non siamo chiusi qui dentro. Noi siamo qui dentro perché tu vuoi farti un riposino,”  
  
“Okay. E quante volte sei stato in uno sgabuzzino con qualcuno per sapere che non puoi rimanerci zitto, scusa?”  
  
“Beh, la prima volta è stata perché in una festa stavamo giocando a sette minuti in paradiso, e il ragazzo non mi voleva baciare, quindi sono finito a parlare per sette minuti delle correnti marine e le migrazioni dei pesci. Non sono stato zitto.”  
  
Keith inclina la testa. “Uhm, beh, sembra che il ragazzo ha imparato qualcosa d'importante?”  
  
“Non lo so. Però avevo pensato, vabbè, ai tempi quel gioco andava abbastanza forte, quindi mi sono detto, miglioriamo in quanto a flirt. Consuelo, mia sorella, lo chiama amoreggiare, ma non penso si dica più così. Comunque. Per la volta dopo, sempre in uno stanzino buio come questo, non ho passato sette minuti a parlare della vita marina. Eh no.”  
  
“Sei riuscito a baciare la ragazza.”  
  
“Ehm, no. Più o meno. Ho parlato per sette minuti di esopianeti e di come l'uomo potrebbe arrivare a esplorare Marte. La cosa divertente è che quella volta la ragazza mi voleva baciare, ma, okay, non fare quello sguardo, avevo appena scoperto il mio amore per l'Universo, le stelle e i pianeti e le stelle, e quindi lei ha provato a farmi stare zitto con un bacio ma quando si è allontanata io le ho chiesto se potevo continuare a parlare di pianeti.”  
  
Keith scoppia a ridere e una sua gamba scivola in basso. Deve voler dire che si sta rilassando, quindi Lance annuisce lentamente e si congratula interiormente con se stesso. “I pianeti sono fantastici. È stata una ragazza fortunata.”  
  
“Non secondo lei. Il giorno dopo a scuola mi prendevano tutti in giro. E, ah, sì, hanno iniziato a far girare pettegolezzi sulla mia sessualità, ma quello non mi sembra più un problema.”  
  
“Io mi sarei divertito a sentirti parlare di pianeti.”  
  
Lance sorride, “Già, sì.” Si gratta la testa. “Come no. Nessuno sopportava che parlassi di -beh, dell'Universo e cose del genere quindi, non lo so, a un certo punto ho smesso di parlarne e... avevo quest'idea di diventare un astronauta, un poliziotto spaziale in realtà, tipo quelli dei cartoni, e di proteggere i pianeti da cose come i meteoriti, i dittatori e, beh, alla fine, forse avevano ragione, è stupido. Era una cosa stupida, quindi...”  
  
“Beh,” Keith sembra faticare a trovare le parole. Si lecca le labbra e parla lentamente, come se non volesse che un suono sbagliato distrugga qualcosa. “Alla fine sei diventato un poliziotto. Non uno spaziale, ma, credo che li prenderanno da voi se mai il lavoro nello spazio verrà richiesto, no?”  
  
Lance perde qualche battito prima di rispondere. Chiude gli occhi e si accarezza il ponte del naso, e si sente stupido, ovviamente, perché, beh, sta per dire qualcosa che lo farà sembrare così vulnerabile e così idiota e così... “Mi dispiace” borbotta. “Sai per, le volte che, beh, sì ti ho detto che facevi il lavoro più stupido del mondo. Non lo penso per davvero.”  
  
Keith alza le spalle. Allunga anche l'altra gamba e non si stanno toccando. Lance ha calcolato perché non succedesse, quindi è abbastanza sicuro di avere ragione e di non aver oltrepassato nessun limite messo da Keith e di star rispettando quello che gli ha detto. Ne è sicuro. Lo sa. Ma Keith ha allungato la gamba e sembra essere a suo agio con lui e stanno parlando e forse questo è un miracolo. O forse era solo questione di tempo e Lance ha ancora quella brutta cotta che porterà all'ustione di terzo grado e non potrà fare causa a nessuno per la sua ustione se non a se stesso. E deve smetterla di portare avanti nella sua testa le sue metafore. Stop. Fermi qui. Sono ancora a distanza fisica. Forse stanno tagliando la distanza emotiva e non va bene, per niente. Non per niente bene, perché non è così che si va avanti e si guarisce da un'ustione. Ci si mette sopra del dentifricio, o dell'aceto e non si tagliano le distanze emotive che schifo di vita.   
  
“Mio padre è un pompiere” dice e non sa perché lo sta dicendo, perché è completamente inutile, e non necessario e... deve smetterla di pensare, deve smetterla. “Anche Consuelo è un pompiere. Quando eravamo piccoli, io volevo diventare un pompiere, sai? Guarda come cambiano le cose. E, lo volevo con così tanta forza perché, beh, c'è stato un incidente in casa, non so cosa si sia rotto, chi ha lasciato acceso che cosa, ma la nostra casa è andata a fuoco nel bel mezzo della notte. Ed erano riusciti a uscire tutti, erano tutti in salvo tranne me, perché ero così terrorizzato, e i muri crollavano e i miei giocattoli, le nostre foto, stava andando tutto in cenere e non -io stavo andando in cenere con loro. Poi mio papà -me lo ricordo come se fosse ieri, no, davvero. È arrivato correndo e mi ha preso in braccio e ha corso, non ha fatto che correre e mi ha portato fuori dalla casa ed è stato il mio eroe. Papà...” Sospira. Non c'è nessun movimento, da parte di Keith. Rimane in silenzio e Lance non sente la suo bocca aprirsi e continuare a parlare e vorrebbe fermarsi, ma allo stesso tempo non può e sente il naso pizzicargli e la gola chiudersi e _non riesce a smettere di parlare_. “Papà ha delle cicatrici, di quella volta e -non mi ha mai detto niente, ma io lo so. So che ci sono. So che gli hanno fatto male per tantissimo tempo e... io lo so, okay. E so che senza quella volta non sarei vivo, so che senza mio padre sarei stato cenere e senza i miei fratelli sarei stato niente. E volevo diventare un pompiere, non perché volevo veramente essere un pompiere, ma perché era quello che faceva papà, perché se io fossi stato veramente niente, se avessi seguito le orme di papà, o di Consuelo, sarei potuto essere _qualcosa._ Magari non qualcosa di mio, ma qualcosa, capisci? Avrei fatto, sarei stato.” Si accarezza il viso e guarda verso l'alto. “Era un'idea stupida.”  
  
“Ma sei diventato un poliziotto” commenta Keith.   
  
“Già, no, sì, perché ho pensato: forse saprei essere qualcos'altro.” Si tormenta le mani e torna a guardare verso il basso. “Ho sempre pensato di non essere niente senza la mia famiglia. Di non riuscire a fare niente per davvero, e poi ho pensato, magari non è così. Mi sono detto, non lo so, magari, qualcosa la so fare anche io.” Sorride di lato e non c'è niente di felice in questo sorriso. “E guarda com'è andata a finire. Sto per perdere l'unica cosa che ho fatto da solo. Alla fine si vede che avevo ragione. Ho rovinato tutto in California, perché non rovinare tutto a New York? La mia vita è fatta di idee stupide.”  
  
“Sei un bravo poliziotto” risponde Keith, e chissà qual è il suo viso adesso. Non riesce ad aggiungere altro e la cosa sembra rientrare di più nel suo personaggio. Almeno Lance non dice cose come, beh, che quando lo vede vede il figlio che avrebbe voluto suo padre, probabilmente, quindi, entrambi si stanno salvando da qualcosa di estremamente imbarazzante. “Domani verrai reintegrato” finisce, lentamente.  
  
“Sì, certo.” Lance sente come Keith si sia avvicinato a lui. e spera davvero che non sia stato lui a farlo, piuttosto, perché, davvero, ha imparato a rispettare i limiti. Barry è un bambino che ti insegna tante cose. Come che se tu sei una persona a cui piace abbracciare, prima devi chiedere all'altro se gli piace abbracciare, perché, beh, rispetto, no?  
  
Non riceve risposta. Rimangono fermi. Sono decisamente più vicini, ma Lance non vuole pensare ai motivi perché ha veramente un'immaginazione ammirevole e potrebbe arrivare a delle conclusioni che non porteranno niente di buono a nessuno dei due. Quindi tutto bene. Basta pensare ad altro. Ad esempio alla quantità di informazioni che ha dato e delle quali non aveva mai parlato. Ah ah. Vuole morire. E si sente anche leggermente meglio? A ah.   
  
“Lo sai che i branchi di lupi sono, in realtà, delle famiglie di lupi?” chiede Keith, rompendo il silenzio. “Infatti i genitori sarebbero la coppia di genitori e i lupi più grandi sono i cuccioli dell'anno prima, che aiutano ad allevare i lupi appena nati. Poi, quando crescono abbastanza da trovare un compagno di vita, lasciano il branco. Però. Non è detto che troveranno mai qualcuno, va bene? E quindi ci sono dei lupi che rimangono da soli, che non hanno nessuno, okay? I lupi solitari.”  
  
Lance sbatte le palpebre e si tira in avanti, rendendosi conto che è quello che ha fatto anche Keith. Si morde nervosamente le labbra e lo sa che ci sono dei limiti e lo sa che potrebbe essere una brutta cosa, ma è anche vero che ci sono momenti in cui la regola del non toccare può essere rotta. Quando Barry piangeva, ad esempio, gli piaceva essere abbracciato. O che qualcuno gli tenesse la mano, o qualcosa. Un qualsiasi gesto. Uno qualsiasi.  
  
Quindi si sfrega le mani e prende un respiro profondo e spera di non fare l'errore più grande della sua vita. Posa la mano su quella di Keith e aspetta una reazione negativa. Ha chiuso gli occhi e sta aspettando uno schiaffo o qualcosa del genere, che però non arriva. “Beh” mormora dopo un po'. “È una fortuna che nessuno dei due sia un lupo, allora.”  
  
“Mi sono dimenticato di dirti -buon compleanno, Lance.” Keith sorride e gli prende la mano. “Se ti interessa, con me puoi continuare a parlare di pianeti, e dell'Universo.”  
  
Lance scoppia a ridere e poi ride anche Keith e, non saprebbe dire perché, ma sente che quello sgabuzzino è stato molto importante per la loro relazione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hunk lancia un'occhiata al sedile dietro e sorride verso Pidge, che gira il volante, guardandosi intorno. “Gli avevo detto di non farlo” mormora, mordendosi l'interno della guancia.   
  
“Perché? Sono adorabili” risponde lui, poggiando il gomito sulla portiera. “È stata una bella mossa invitare anche Keith.”  
  
“Non è stata una mossa. Quell'idiota non ha nessuno.” Pidge tamburella le dita contro il volante. “E questa è ovviamente l'ultima cosa che volevo.” Scuote la testa indignata, fermandosi a uno stop. Lancia uno sguardo allo specchietto retrovisore e scuote ancora di più la testa.   
  
Hunk sorride, girandosi verso i due dietro di loro, addormentati, Keith con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Lance, rilassato. Sembrano entrambi più tranquilli, anche se in poche ore si avrà l'esito delle indagini su Lance.   
  
“Sai? Non importa. Continuo a esserne felice. È solo stato un peccato che Allura e Shiro non fossero con noi.”  
  
Pidge sbuffa. Hunk inizia a stonare una canzone che passa alla radio.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Una nuova giornata normale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Keith impara a scivolare in una nuova routine

  
Keith sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso. “Potresti ripetere?”  
  
I due bambini si lanciano un'occhiata veloce, per poi tornare a guardare verso di lui. “Ho detto,” ripete lei, pulendosi le mani sul jeans. “Ho detto che ci sono delle paperelle incastrate sul mio tetto e che visto che sei un pompiere dovresti aiutarle.”  
  
“Non penso siano delle paperelle. Sono delle anatre. Sono due cose diverse” protesta il bambino, incrociando le braccia, poi si morde l'interno delle guance. “Le paperelle sono delle piccole di oche, mentre le anatre sono anatre. Non diventeranno oche.” Si accarezza dietro il collo e cerca di non fare contatto visivo con Keith. “Sono cose diverse” mormora, e la bambina inclina la testa verso di lui, per poi sospirare.  
  
“Nerd.”  
  
“Stavo solo -dicevo soltanto” balbetta lui, infilandosi le mani in tasca. “Perché le anatre non sono oche.” Sospira e alza le spalle. “E Sarah ha detto che voleva salire sul tetto, ma l'ultima volta che lo ha fatto è caduta e si è rotta un braccio e le sono caduti ben tre denti.”  
  
“Da latte. Ti dimentichi sempre che erano da latte.”  
  
“Adesso non le cadrebbero denti da latte, ma denti veri e quindi rimarrebbe senza denti.”  
  
“E io ho già detto che i denti sono miei, e che il tetto della casa è il mio, e quindi posso prendere le paperelle. Ma lui continua a fare così.” La bambina, Sarah, alza gli occhi al cielo e poggia le mani sui fianchi. “Il che rende un pompiere che passa qui per caso? Ta-dà!”  
  
“Vigili del fuoco” borbotta il bambino, tenendo un broncio. Sarah ruota di nuovo gli occhi, ma scuote la testa e punta il suo sguardo su Keith, che li sta osservando in silenzio e non vorrebbe davvero essere lì.  
  
“E voi vorreste che io salissi là sopra e salvi la paperella-barra-anatra” mette insieme i punti.  
  
“Non siamo noi a volerlo.” La bambina indica un gruppo di anatrelle e la mamma anatra, che continua a fare versi strani, che poi vengono ricambiati dal piccolo sopra il tetto. “Lo vuole lei. Continua così da ore e non ce la faccio più.”  
  
“Anche io vorrei che tu lo salvassi, perché, beh, sei un vigile del fuoco. I vigili del fuoco dovrebbero fare queste cose. Salvare gli innocenti, eccetera.” Tiene lo sguardo basso.  
  
Keith sospira e annuisce. Si sta sinceramente chiedendo per quale motivo le sue chiamate hanno sempre a che fare con degli animali, in un modo o nell'altro, ma non dice niente ad alta voce. Alza un dito, cercando di far capire ai bambini di aspettare e, davvero, la sua vita ormai è questa e si sta anche abituando. Anche al portarsi la scala, non importa che cosa deve fare. Quindi arriva fino al furgone e inizia a prepararsi per salvare la paperella sul tetto.  
  
Giornata normale.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ho usato il meme conoscimi-meglio”inizia Pidge, dondolando le gambe al bar. Allura le sorride distrattamente, prima di ricominciare a girare il cucchiaio nella tazza, mentre Keith dà una gomitata a Lance, che ridacchia divertito. “E le persone sono... così... strane. Ascolta questa. Ho mandato il numero 4, okay?”  
  
“Oh, aspetta. L'ho fatto anche io” mormora Lance, prendendo il cellulare dalla tasca e poggiandolo sul tavolo. “Il numero quattro è il tuo animale preferito.” Inclina la testa e arriccia le labbra.  
  
“Perché dovresti chiedere a uno sconosciuto qual è il suo animale preferito?” chiede Keith, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Coran gli passa un bicchiere di tè e sorride, rimanendo dietro il bancone.  
  
“Perché è divertente. Lo so che per te è un termine...”  
  
“Lance” mormora Shiro, avvicinandosi al gruppo. “Avevamo detto?”  
  
“A morte i ritardatari” grida Lance, scendendo dalla sedia. “E il capitano arriva in ritardo. Ho già segnato il giorno come una festività nazionale. Che giorno è oggi?” Punta il dito verso Allura, che beve un bicchiere di vino bianco. “Non importa. Numero dodici. Il giorno più significativo della tua vita? Oggi. Il giorno in cui il capitano Shirogane è arrivato in ritardo.” Imita il suono di una tromba.  
  
“Che domanda è la numero otto?”  
  
“Festa coi palloncini, pro o contro?” rispondono all'unisono Pidge e Lance, lui ancora con con il pollice posato sul naso e lei con la testa sul bancone. “Qual è il tuo animale preferito, Coran?” chiede lei, soffiando via un ciuffo di capelli castani dal viso. Shiro si siede vicino ad Allura e Keith inclina la testa.  
  
“Il mio animale preferito non è un animale reale” risponde lui, afferrando il bicchiere pieno di Keith e buttando il tè nel lavandino. Sembra essere una cattiveria gratuita, ma probabilmente lo ha fatto perché è abituato a Pidge e Allura che bevono velocemente. E comunque a Keith non va il tè. “Un quat. Metà cavallo, metà orso, metà elefante.”  
  
“Quante metà ha questo animale?” ride Allura, allontanando da lei il bicchiere vuoto. Keith vede lo sguardo confuso di Shiro, che viene seguito da un'alza di spalle.  
  
“E dove esiste questo animale, scusa?”  
  
“Non esiste. Altrimenti non sarebbe un animale fantastico, Lance.”  
  
Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia e sembra starci pensando sopra. Come se stesse prendendo le parole di Coran, che lucida il bicchiere che poco prima conteneva il tè di Keith. “Ma non esiste nemmeno nei libri o...”  
  
“Io, che sono una persona normale,” interrompe Pidge, sedendosi bene per non cadere. “Avrei risposto il gufo, perché ehi, avete mai visto un gufo? È forse l'animale più bello che io abbia mai visto, simbolo di saggezza e della vita notturna passata alla ricerca della conoscenza. Praticamente, io sono un gufo, quindi mi aspetto che il vostro animale preferito sia il gufo. Perché voi mi volete bene. O, bene, al massimo, il lupo. No, Shiro, di te non voglio sapere niente. Gattaro.”  
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia, sciogliendo le braccia dall'intrecciatura che erano prima davanti al suo petto e posa una mano sul fianco. “L'ippopotamo.”  
  
Lance ci pensa qualche secondo prima di alzare le spalle. “Gli squali.”  
  
“Mi state prendendo in giro.”  
  
“Ehi, lo sai che gli squali in realtà non sono per niente pericolosi come i media vogliono farci credere?” risponde indignato Lance. Fa uno strano movimento con le braccia, forse sta imitando l'acqua, forse sono i suoi normali movimenti. Rimane comunque molto rumoroso. “Infatti loro non attaccano mai l'essere umano, a meno che non lo vedano come un pesce di cui si nutrono. Non vedono molto bene. Ma infatti poi, dopo averlo morso lasciano in pace l'uomo, di solito, perché non è fonte del loro nutrimento, capisci? Gli squali sono degli essere incompresi e dovremmo dare loro più amore. Sì, io lo so. È così. Solo perché le persone ti dicono che qualcosa è cattivo non vuol dire che lo sia per davvero.”  
  
“Una volta ho letto un libro in cui tutti avevano paura degli ippopotami perché facevano ribaltare le barche” spiega Keith. “Quindi dicevano di temerli, perché sembrano innocui, ma hanno più forza nelle loro mascelle di tutti noi e niente li può fermare dal fare quello che vogliono fare.”  
  
“Voi due siete la vergogna dell'essere umano” borbotta Pidge, prima di alzare le mani e rigirarsi verso Coran, che lo osserva con un sorriso affezionato.  
  
“Ma dov'è finito Hunk?” chiede Shiro. Ha ancora l'espressione confusa. Probabilmente deve averli contati un paio di volte prima di fare la domanda, e la cosa fa abbastanza sorridere Keith. “Sapevo di essere in ritardo, ma...”  
  
“Ha dimenticato il portafoglio in centrale. Allora Allura ha detto certo, in centrale, bel modo per non pagare. Allora Hunk ha detto: guarda che io mica mi chiamo Pidge. E io ho dovuto ricordare a tutti che Pidge non è il mio vero nome e Coran ha detto che ai suoi tempi chi non pagava la cena doveva lavare i piatti, o fare qualche cosa da sguattero per due o tre giorni. E Hunk si è messo paura e ora starà in centrale e starà per tornare. Senza portafoglio però. Perché,” Pidge tira fuori un portafoglio giallo dallo zaino e lo poggia sul bancone. “Ma posso spiegare.”  
  
“Hai rubato il portafoglio a un poliziotto” cerca di seguire Shiro.  
  
“Okay, sì, ma ho una spiegazione. Lance. Vero che ho una spiegazione?”  
  
“No, non guardare me. Sono appena stato reintegrato.”  
  
“Okay, perché il portafoglio di Hunk era nel tuo zaino. Pidge. Ne avevamo parlato.”  
  
“Quante volte deve aver rubato per averne già parlato?” chiede Keith.  
  
“Beh, una volta mi ha rubato un maglione. Quindi le ho fatto un maglione, ma adesso quel maglione è mio, perché a lei non è piaciuto.”  
  
“Quello non era furto, Lance.”  
  
“Beh, no, sì. Sì, era furto, perché di solito i miei maglioni se li mettono quelli che hanno una relazione con me e sono abbastanza sicuro che noi due non abbiamo mai avuto niente, quindi, come quando e perché tu avevi quel maglione? Un mistero. Hai. Voglio dire, hai.”  
  
“Tua madre crede ancora che sono la tua ragazza?”  
  
“Ah!” Lance posa una mano sul petto, mentre sbatte velocemente le palpebre “Pensava ti vergognassi di me -e c'è stata una conversazione sui limiti d'età e sull'età di consenso. Quello è stato molto strano.”  
  
“Cosa?” Keith è confuso, Shiro sospira, Allura ride. Coran continua a ostinarsi a voler pulire un bicchiere che sembra anche troppo pulito. Lance si gira verso di lui.  
  
“Cosa cosa?”  
  
“Una volta Pidge mi ha rubato un topo” s'intromette Allura. Ha un altro bicchiere di vino, questa volta rosso e ne beve un sorso. Keith aggrotta ancora una volta le sopracciglia e cerca di rimanere al passo con quello che stanno dicendo. “È stata la giornata più brutta della mia vita. Gli altri topini non facevano che piangere.”  
  
“Sì, sì. Ma noi pensavamo che volesse usarli per qualche esperimento. Invece voleva soltanto portarli in giro a farli prendere aria.” Lance ride nervosamente, prendendo un ultimo sorso dal bicchiere e poi grattandosi la testa.  
  
“Io volevo controllare se...”  
  
“Prendere aria!” grida Lance. Poi ride istericamente e si gira verso Coran. “Ti prego, dammi della Coca Cola, o uccidimi.”  
  
Coran sembra pensarci per qualche secondo, prima di aprire il frigorifero e passargli una bottiglia di vetro.  
  
“Quella roba è pericolosa” borbotta Keith, indicandola.  
  
“Già” risponde Lance. “Una volta Jessie ci ha incastrato la lingua, e le faceva anche male. Voglio dire, i bambini normali potrebbero anche buttarli per terra e farsi male con le schegge. Una volta ho rotto la bottiglia, ma non volevo che mamma lo sapesse e c'era un pezzo enorme e la mano ha continuato a sanguinare e sanguinare e sanguinare e...” Mostra il palmo della mano e una cicatrice che sembra voler svanire.  
  
Keith inclina la testa e gli mostra la mano, in cui una vecchia cicatrice sembra quasi risplendere. “Da piccolo mi piaceva giocare coi coltelli.”  
  
Lance scoppia a ridere. “Okay, allora è vero che tu sei uno strano” riesce a dire tra le risate, ma non sembra essere qualcosa per cui si dovrebbe offendere. Sembra essere la stessa situazione in cui Hunk ha cucinato per il nervosismo e Lance ha riso e poi gli ha dato una pacca sulla spalla. È un po' quella situazione, ma senza la pacca sulla spalla. Finché, effettivamente, la pacca non arriva, e Keith sorride e vede con la coda dell'occhio Shiro, che è ancora confuso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Dai, fantastico. E hai salvato qualche scoiattolo. Ti prego, dimmi che hai salvato qualche scoiattolo.” Lance si siede vicino a lui, sulla panchina del parco, passandogli un hot-dog. Keith sbatte lentamente le palpebre e osserva il pane davanti a lui, come se non ne avesse mai visto uno prima d'ora. Pensa che questa potrebbe essere la sua cena. Che è la prima cena che non ha da solo o con Shiro a New York, il che è qualcosa da festeggiare. E pensa anche che sembra strano che abbia incontrato per puro caso Lance, e che, per puro caso nemmeno lui avesse mangiato. Ma non importa. Davvero. Va bene. Magari è l'universo che ha deciso di fargli un regalo. O testarlo. O testarlo facendogli un regalo.  
  
“Sono riuscito a salvare un nido di rondini...? Non capisco perché non vogliono affidarmi altri compiti.” Sospira e cerca di scartare lentamente l'hot-dog, mentre Lance prende un respiro profondo e poggia la mano sulla panchina.  
  
“Mi piacciono le rondini.” Mangia un boccone e poi tira la testa indietro, ridendo forse a una sua barzelletta che si è appena raccontato. O di qualcosa che ha ricordato. Lance parla molto, ma non dice tutto quello che pensa, al contrario di quello che Keith credeva quando si erano incontrati. “Sono felice che tu le abbia salvate. Lo sapevi che le rondini maschio sono incaricati di costruire il nido? E poi cantano il più forte possibile perché le rondini femmine lo possano sentire e, forse, scegliere.” Osserva il suo viso per qualche secondo, prima di annuire lentamente, come se avesse sperato che Keith cogliesse qualcosa, e continuare a parlare come se niente fosse. “Sai cos'altro mi piace?” La sua testa si gira verso Keith e Keith deglutisce e non capisce nemmeno il perché, visto che non ha mangiato niente.  
  
“Metterti il gel sulle sopracciglia?” Sbatte lentamente le ciglia e inclina la testa, mentre Lance ruota gli occhi.  
  
“Okay, no, sì. _Una_ volta. È successo _una_ volta e solo perché avevo sonno.”  
  
“Allora non saprei proprio dire cos'altro potrebbe piacerti...”  
  
“Mi piace il gelato. In questo momento non mi piaci molto tu, quindi, volevo invitarti a prendere il gelato con me, ma ora me lo prendo da solo. D'accordo, grazie.” Sbuffa e dà un ultimo morso all'hot-dog. Non sembra intenzionato a muoversi, però, e Keith immagina questo sia un buon segno, perché neanche lui vorrebbe che se ne andasse.  
  
“Oh, non sapevo fossi così sensibile.”  
  
“Beh, non so se lo sai, ma i cani hanno un udito molto sensibile.”  
  
Keith alza un sopracciglio e deve combattere contro una risata, che viene sconfitta e non esce fuori dalla sua bocca, se non per quel lato delle labbra che va verso l'alto e che Lance vede e specchia, per qualche ragione. “Le tue metafore stanno andando fuori controllo.”  
  
“ _Tu_ sei fuori controllo.”  
  
“Cosa siamo? All'asilo?”  
  
Lance gli fa la linguaccia e incrocia le braccia. “Guarda, solo perché hai salvato delle rondini.”  
  
“Guarda, solo perché non le hai fatte ancora diventate una metafora.” Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e inclina la testa. “Perché non le hai fatte ancora diventare delle metafore, vero?”  
  
Lance ruota gli occhi ancora una volta. È veramente una cena da ricordare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Keith piace questa nuova normalità.  
  
“No, non hai capito.” Hunk fa smettere di parlare Lance, mentre Pidge sospira e fa segno di ricominciare a parlare. “Il condominio era abbandonato, va bene? Che vuol dire che non c'è nessuno, perché è questo che vuol dire abbandonato. E lo sanno tutti che i covi dei drogati sono sempre in condomini abbandonati in periferia, okay?”  
  
Aveva paura, prima, quando Lance aveva ripetuto, quel lunedì mattina, che voleva soltanto tornare alla normalità, che sarebbe successa la stessa cosa. Che si sarebbe tornato a lui, che mangia da solo a pranzo, da qualche parte lontano dai vigili del fuoco, che ancora non lo vogliono nella squadra, per qualche strano motivo. Lui che non riesce a integrarsi. Lui che ha praticamente nessuno con cui parlare o con cui ridere.  
  
“Allora io dico a Hunk,” Lance si schiarisce la gola e tiene i palmi aperti davanti a lui. “Controlliamo che non ci siano dei bambini. Perché uno, dovrebbero stare a scuola a quest'ora, e due, è un covo di drogati, quindi non dovrebbero esserci dei bambini.”  
  
E poi lo hanno trascinato in questa nuova normalità e, sì, okay, va ancora dalla signora Medhane per pranzo, ma ogni tanto lo accompagna Lance e adesso ci sono tre copie per l'appartamento della signora. E non mangia quasi mai da solo. E non beve mai da solo. E dopo il lavoro sa con chi può stare, con chi bere e Shiro sembra più tranquillo e Keith è più tranquillo.  
  
“Entriamo nel condominio. I corridoi sono vuoti e bui. Lance accende la torcia e iniziamo a fare il nostro giro quando...”  
  
“Bum! Fantasma che in realtà è un adolescente annoiato.”  
  
“Sai che c'è? Saremmo tutti più felici se iniziassi a credere ai fantasmi come credi nei tuoi complotti alieni” commenta Lance, grattandosi il palmo della mano. “Senza offesa” aggiunge alla fine, ma Pidge apre la bocca ed è decisamente offesa.  
  
“Okay” riesce a dire alla fine. “Okay,” ripete e, davvero Keith inizia a tirarsi leggermente indietro perché sembra star per esplodere. “Però, voglio dire, però almeno accetterai il fatto che la teoria di noi che siamo i coloni della perduta civiltà di Marte è più plausibile di quella di Keith e degli alieni che giocano a essere Dio. Lance. Lance, ti prego, guardami bene, perché questo potrebbe cambiare la nostra amicizia.” Secondo Pidge anche la scelta sbagliata del drink avrebbe potuto cambiare la loro amicizia. A quanto pare è una delle sue frasi preferite, quando si tratta di Lance.  
  
Lui inclina la testa e lancia un'occhiata a Hunk, che alza le spalle e riprende a guardarsi intorno. Poi si morde le labbra e annuisce lentamente. “Beh,” inizia e non sembra essere molto contento di quello che sta per dire ma lo sta per dire lo stesso, solo che Keith non sa perché. “Beh, lo sapevi che anche Will Smith crede che noi siamo degli esperimenti sugli alieni e... insomma... chi siamo noi per dire a Will Smith che sbaglia?”  
  
Keith sbatte velocemente le palpebre e rimane come un idiota a fissare Lance, che si muove nervosamente sulla sedia. Sta per arrivare un attacco infuocato da parte di Pidge, ma Keith non può fare a meno di sorridere. Come un idiota. Sta sorridendo come un idiota. Avrà la stessa conversazione con Pidge per la centesima volta, ma questa volta Lance starà dalla sua parte e lui continua a ridere come un idiota. Perché è un idiota.  
  
Quindi, sì, gli piace la nuova normalità.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Lo sai che i pinguini scelgono il proprio partner attraverso una danza di pose? Nel senso, si mettono in posa, come le statue o come se dovessero far loro una foto e sono adorabili. Fanno la cosa del becco. Poi aprono le pinne. E aspettano che gli altri facciano una posa complementare, perché, dai, un pinguino che si mette da solo nella posa dei becchi che si toccano, non ha alcun senso. No?” Lance mostra i suoi muscoli, tirando in su le braccia e piegandole. Poi alza le sopracciglia verso Keith, che si gratta nervosamente la testa.  
  
“Sinceramente, penso che se fossi un pinguino e facessi questa posa, non prenderla a male, ma penso che rimarresti solo” risponde.  
  
Lance non gli è mai sembrato più ferito di così.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
È una questione di tocchi.  
  
Normalmente a Keith non piace essere toccato troppo. Non gli piace che le persone lo abbraccino quando vogliono loro. Non gli piace che gli diano un bacio sulla guancia e poi dicano ehi, noi facciamo così per salutarci. Non gli piace che gli prendano la mano, o che gli sfiorino in continuazione il ginocchio o altre tremila piccole cose a cui le persone non fanno caso. È questo che non gli piace. Il fatto che le persone non ci fanno caso. Perché lui non ha il controllo delle altre persone. E non avendo il controllo degli altri non ha il controllo su di sé, crede. Non lo sa.  
  
E poi ha detto a Lance che non gli piace essere toccato e Lance lo ha rispettato...?  
  
Adesso è più abituato. Una pacca sulla spalla ogni tanto. Poi niente. Perché lui ha dato un limite. E lo sa che questo sarebbe il minimo della decenza. Cioè. Lui ha detto una cosa e Lance lo ha ascoltato e si è detto che Keith è abbastanza adulto per scegliere quello che deve fare. Lo sa che questo è il minimo. Ma Lance è la prima persona che lo ha fatto.  
  
Questo non aiuta la sua cotta. No. Non aiuta per niente. Grazie. Ciao.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Quindi Lotor ha patteggiato. Non che comunque... ha fatto un accordo e sarà fuori di prigione in due, massimo tre mesi.” Lance sospira e sistema dei documenti nello zaino. “Ha dato tutta la colpa al padre, che vuole invece dare tutta la colpa a una malattia mentale e quindi chissà chi pagherà per che cosa. Se ci pensi, beh, è stupido, perché ovviamente è stupido, ma almeno sono usciti fuori degli impicci della loro azienda, ad esempio il fatto che non hanno rispettato i diritti di molti loro lavoratori e, vabbè, cose così. Pagheranno per i loro crimini? No. Ci possiamo fare qualcosa? Purtroppo no. Quindi sono stato recluso alle scartoffie per qualche mese.”  
  
Keith inclina la testa e incrocia le braccia. “Non vedo il nesso” dice.  
  
Pidge gioca con la sedia, dandosi spinta con il piede per girare su se stessa. Si ferma, preme un qualche tasto sulla tastiera e poi si spinge verso la scrivania di Lance, che alza gli occhi al soffitto e cerca di dare una sistemata alla scrivania. “Non c'è un nesso. Lotor uscirà probabilmente tra una settimana e Lance è relegato qui a occuparsi di scartoffie. Tante scartoffie. Una montagna di scartoffie. Probabilmente rimarrà qui fino a domani mattina. Esattamente qui. In questo posto, fino a domani mattina.” La ragazza sorride, inclinando la testa verso Lance, che si limita a borbottare qualche cosa di incomprensibile, cercando una penna che sembra essere scomparsa settimane fa. “Quindi questi sono gli aggiornamenti. Ma avresti potuto chiamare, sai?”  
  
Keith si muove nervosamente sul posto e non fa notare che il suo turno è finito e che non voleva tornarsene a casa. Quindi alza le spalle. “Allura non mi vuole trai piedi.”  
  
Pidge e Lance ridacchiano. “Già, sì.” Lei si spinge di nuovo via, con il piede, anche se la sedia non scivola molto lontano, quindi fa un altro movimento poco fluido per arrivare alla sua scrivania e preme un altro pulsante della tastiera e lo schermo si spegne. “Vi devo aspettare per la notte dei tacos, o sarete disgustosi qui?”  
  
Keith inclina la testa, mentre Lance sbatte lentamente le palpebre, lanciando uno sguardo tradito a Pidge, che sorride come se non avesse fatto niente di male in tutta la sua vita. “Disgustosi?” chiede Lance, chiudendo una cartella e piegando i lati delle labbra in basso, giusto per essere sicuro che lei capisca che è stato in qualche modo, per qualche motivo, offeso.  
  
Pidge ride e sistema lo zaino a tracolla sulla spalla, prima di alza re le spalle e non sembrare per nessuna ragione al mondo toccata dallo sguardo di nessuno dei due.  
  
“Perché io non vengo mai invitato alla notte tacos?” chiede il tipo nella scrivania vicina a quella di Lance e, se Keith inclina ancora una volta la testa, perché non ricorda il suo nome, non gli sembrava essere un tipo importante e non sapeva nemmeno che potesse parlare, Pidge fa una smorfia di qualcosa che è molto simile al disgusto.  
  
“Nessuno ti vuole bene, Slav” mormora Lance, prima di prendere un'altra cartella e ricominciare a scrivere. Pidge alza le mani e inizia a camminare verso l'ascensore. “Dovresti -puoi andare con lei se...”  
  
Keith deglutisce ed è così stupido, così imbarazzante e idiota, che scuote la testa e cerca di sorridere. “Volevo solo...” Inizia a gesticolare e poi scuote la testa. “Beh, sì.” Tocca casualmente la spalla di Lance e poi si gira per raggiungere Pidge, che è rimasta davanti all'ascensore con l'aria di chi vorrebbe essere ovunque tranne lì, dove si trova.  
  
Non si gira, si dà dell'idiota e, uau, riesce ad affrontare case in fiamme e non una stupida cotta per uno stupido poliziotto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith deve bere esattamente tre dei misteriosi drink di Pidge prima di fare qualcosa di stupido. Allura li ha contati. Per questo Pidge gliene fa bere quattro, e poi scoppia a ridere, congiungendo le mani e continuando a parlare di qualcosa che suona molto simile a come funzionano i microchip, o forse i campi elettro-magnetici, oppure qualcosa di molto tecnologico, ma di cui Keith ha dimenticato tutto più o meno, non sarebbe dire, forse due o tre drink fa? Forse non la stava seguendo nemmeno da sobrio? Ah ah. “Un altro” borbotta, e Coran fa quella faccia che fa sempre sotto i baffi e ne prepara un altro, perché, beh, è il suo lavoro farlo.  
  
Ci sono decisamente un sacco di luci nel locale. Poi non ci sono abbastanza luci. E poi la voce di Pidge diventa veramente troppo lontana e c'è solo istinto. Ed è buonissimo, come cosa perché, beh, sì, non che comunque Keith abbia mai avuto troppo controllo sulle sue azioni. Non ha mai avuto il controllo su niente, quindi immagina che iniziare a inibire il suo cervello sia stata la cosa più stupida e più intelligente da fare allo stesso tempo. Un urrà per lui. Yeeeeeeeee.  
  
Quindi si alza e borbotta: “Paga Pidge,” e Pidge non può neanche dire che non glielo deve. Keith ha bisogno solo di aria e di seguire il suo istinto. Riesce a vedere la ragazza cercare di attirare l'attenzione di qualcuno, probabilmente Lance. Shiro dice che Lance sta prendendo il suo lavoro, in quanto a Keith. E Keith gli ha chiesto cosa? E lui ha riso e ha detto che prima era l'unico a cercare di fermarlo quando faceva cose stupide e adesso, almeno, c'è Lance. E Keith aveva risposto cosa? E Shiro aveva riso e aveva anche detto che non era un problema perché lo sa che Keith a volte lo ascolta e a volte no, quindi rimane sempre il fratellone numero uno, no? E Keith ricorda di aver assottigliato lo sguardo e poi gli sta girando la testa. Cavolo cavolo cavolo. Il suo cervello sta facendo la cosa strana del flusso di coscienza. Va troppo veloce. Che, comunque, Keith non ascolta quasi mai Lance. Ad esempio, ieri, o l'altro ieri?, o tre giorni fa?, o non se lo ricorda _adesso_ , va bene? Comunque nel passato, sì, nel passato suona bene. Nel passato Lance gli ha detto no, non farlo, non puoi mettere così tanto piccante nel panino, e, guarda un po', Keith lo ha fatto. Può mettere tutto il piccante che vuole. Sta divagando, vero? Esce dal locale e c'è dell'aria fresca e gli sembra di star respirando per la prima volta dopo tutta la giornata.  
  
E comunque il piccante non gli ha fatto neanche così male alla lingua.  
  
“Ehi, samurai.” Keith si gira per incontrare un sorridente Lance, che, ora che ci pensa, oh Dio, ora che ci pensa, è la prima volta che ci parla in quasi una settimana. Che lo vede. Lance lo stava evitando. Keith sbatte velocemente le palpebre e okay, no, non si è mai sentito così offeso in tutta la sua vita. O forse sì. È stato offeso così da sua nonna. Una due tre quattro cinque sei sette... tante volte. Veramente tante volte. C'era una cosa che diceva sempre. Aspetta. Adesso la ricorda. Era -diceva che lui...  
  
“Odiavo andare a lezione di danza” borbotta, infilando le mani nelle tasche della giacca che sta diventando decisamente troppo leggera per la temperatura circostante. “Lei diceva che era per imparare la dedizione e l'autodisciplina e io ero tipo, queste sono tutte stronzate.”  
  
Lance si guarda velocemente intorno, prima di boccheggiare un okay uau. Prende un respiro profondo e non si avvicina, ovviamente, perché è così che va tra loro due, e non dice nemmeno niente di sarcastico e non è così che va tra loro due. Quindi c'è qualcosa che non va qualcosa che non va, c'è decisamente qualcosa che non va e sarebbe una bella cosa se il suo cervello iniziasse a fare pause nei momenti giusti e smettesse di ripetere sempre la stessa frase.  
  
“Però ci andavo perché così potevo starle lontano.” Rabbrividisce e muove le spalle. “Ed era così stupido perché aveva detto che mi avrebbe messo a danza perché stavo piangendo al funerale dei miei genitori ed ero stato stupido a piangere e l'avevo messa in imbarazzo perché sono le donne che piangono ai funerali, le donne che si battono il petto e cose così e io non avevo controllo sulle mie emozioni quindi vaffanculo nonna. La verità è che nessuno ha il controllo di niente. Che le cose cambiano, continuano a cambiare e tu non ci puoi fare niente. Non sei tu che decidi se piove oppure no, non sei tu che decide se la metro si rompe oppure no, non sei tu che decidi che cosa provi e non sei che decidi un bel niente in questo mondo, quindi che controllo? A cosa serve il controllo? Il controllo è un'illusione, va bene? È una cosa che si fa per cercare di accettare che sei qui. È come dirsi, ma sì, dai, sono qui per un motivo, deve esserci un motivo, deve esserci un motivo se le persone muoiono, se le persone che ti piacciono sono queste, o sul fatto che ti piaccia un colore piuttosto che un altro ma, sorpresa, tanti ragazzini rimangono orfani, tante persone nascono mancine, tanta gente si ammala e non sappiamo il perché e dov'è il vostro controllo a questo punto, uhm? Dov'è? Te lo dico io. Non c'è. Non c'è nessuno controllo. Si fotta il controllo.” Non è neanche arrabbiato. È solo stanco. Un po' come alla fine di quelle giornate che non finiscono mai. Eh. Qualcosa del genere. Un po' così.  
  
Lance sbatte lentamente le palpebre e fa un passo indeciso in avanti. “Beh, su cosa non hai il controllo, adesso?” chiede.  
  
Keith alza un lato delle labbra e la cosa è decisamente stupida e ironica e brutta. Fa spallucce, riparandosi nella sua giacca e non è neanche agosto. Non dovrebbe prendere qualcosa di più pesante per coprirsi e andare al bar. Inizierà tra poco la stagione delle piogge. Tra poco finirà agosto.  
  
“Beh, so che sembra strano, ma noi due siamo amici, no?” chiede Lance, e fa un altro passo verso di lui. “E lo sei anche con Hunk e Pidge e hai Shiro e Allura e Coran adora ficcare il naso nelle faccende che non lo riguardano, no? Allora non penso che dovresti tenere sotto controllo i tuoi sentimenti, sai? Dico, beh, sì, con noi. Non so se ti sei reso conto che ho pianto davanti a te guardando Inside Out. Non dovresti vergognarti di niente, ormai, no?”  
  
La voce di Lance è stranamente ipnotizzante, quasi calmante, non saprebbe dire perché. Sembra dell'acqua. Tipo acqua acqua tanta acqua. Era una canzoncina, no? No. La canzoncina che sta cantando è un'altra. Aspetta. Aspetta. Afferra la manica del giubbotto di Lance e aspetta aspetta aspetta. La canzoncina era su un trenino, no? No. No era su un... esiste questa canzoncina? Dove l'ha sentita? Perché sta pensando all'acqua? Lance è come l'acqua. Tipo che è vitale? O tipo che ti annega? Tipo tutti e due? Perché il suo cervello non riesce a seguire un cavolo di filo logico. Oh Dio. Ha detto delle parolacce a Lance, che piuttosto che dire parolacce usa la parola banana, o quella parola che gli ha insegnato Coran. Qual era la parola? Ch -v... boh, qualcosa. Tick tick. Quiznak. Chissà come si scrive. Ha afferrato la manica di Lance? Oh, okay, sì, va bene. Acqua acqua acqua. Poggia la fronte sulla spalla di Lance, che sembra essersi pietrificato. Parola buffa. “Siete i primi amici che io abbia mai avuto” dice e le spalle di Lance si rilassano, chissà perché. Ricorda ancora di più l'acqua.  
  
Sente una mano posarsi sulla schiena e immagina che sia qualcosa di molto simile a un abbraccio. In pratica sta abbracciando un tipo fuori dal bar. Uau, se lo sapesse Shiro. Oh. Probabilmente Shiro lo verrà a sapere domani. Divertente. Però non fa più così freddo. Sono in autunno. Ad autunno fa freddo. E adesso non fa freddo perché beh, sì, sta abbracciando un tipo davanti a un bar. Cioè, non un tipo. Lance. Che vita spericolata. Okay. Però Keith pensava che bere aiutasse a inibire il cervello, non a renderlo così attivo. Schifo. “Pensa te, che responsabilità abbiamo” borbotta Lance.  
  
Ehi, bere tutti quei drink lo ha portato ad abbracciare Lance. Forte. Bello. Forse dovrebbe bere di più? O forse dovrebbe, non lo sa, pensare di abbracciarlo di più da sobrio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith sta per sputare la sua pasta dal naso. Tossisce un paio di volte, si colpisce il petto con un pugno, perché sente di star soffocando e poi beve un sorso d'acqua sotto lo sguardo scettico della signora Medhane, che ruota anche gli occhi.  
  
“No” mormora, quando riesce a riprendere aria. “Uhm, non penso proprio. C'è un equilibrio qui. È la prima volta che vedo un equilibrio del genere e ne sono veramente tanto felice e non vorrei -è un equilibrio, signora e non per un abbraccio, non per una cosa del genere...”  
  
“Oh per favore” protesta lei. Gli versa un altro po' di acqua, mentre lui continua a tossicchiare e si asciuga una lacrima dal lato dell'occhio. “Questo è quello che direbbe un codardo.”  
  
Keith ci deve pensare per qualche secondo, perché sembra essere qualcosa che va contro di lui e il suo stesso modo di essere, ma non vuole cambiare idea. Sinceramente, è la prima volta in tutta la sua vita che non vuole rischiare. Quindi sospira e si stropiccia l'occhio e si dice che non importa qualsiasi cosa succeda, terrà sotto controllo le sue emozioni.  
  
Odia aver usato quest'espressione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Il caso che mi hanno affidato è...” Lance alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa. Si appoggia alla macchina della polizia e arriccia le labbra. “Una vera noia. Non so che frode bla bla bla, roba che ho chiuso in, più o meno, due ore. Il fatto è che Shiro vorrebbe anche darmi qualche caso divertente, cioè, no aspetta, voglio dire, uhm, interessante. Ma vuole che per questi mesi mantenga un profilo basso e quindi -più video-chat con Jessie. Voi pompieri avete lo stesso problema adesso, vero? Tipo, dico con la stagione degli incendi già passata. Adesso salverete animali. Scoiattoli?”  
  
Keith ruota gli occhi e non risponde. Piuttosto si guarda intorno, poi sospira.  
  
“Hai mai pensato di fare il poliziotto?”  
  
“Dicono che ho problemi con le figure d'autorità. Quindi.”  
  
“Chissà perché questa cosa non mi sorprende per niente.”  
  
Lance sorride e Keith deve fermarsi dal dire che farebbe di tutto per lui, che per lui morirebbe. Uhm. Okay. Le cose stanno leggermente peggiorando quaggiù.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hunk sospira e si gira verso Pidge, che li osserva mentre stanno aggrappati al palo del parco, neanche fossero dei panni appena lavati. Keith sa razionalmente che stanno facendo qualcosa di stupido, ma ehi, tutto questo è sotto controllo. Tutto questo è un modo per non fare niente di stupido. Shiro sarebbe fiero di lui. “Cosa state facento?” chiede Hunk a bassa voce.  
  
“Stanno spaventando i bambini” risponde Pidge, poi inizia a bere del succo di frutta, senza staccare gli occhi da loro due. “Con successo.”  
  
“Da quanto tempo siete qua?”  
  
Lance lancia un'occhiata a Keith, che non è per niente stupido e che quindi sa perfettamente che parlare equivale a sprecare energia e che non ha intenzione di perdere. Non così.  
  
“Da mezz'ora” risponde per loro Pidge. “Li ho portati io qua. Una delle loro cose da falsi rivali.” Riprende a bere il succo e Hunk sospira.  
  
“Non ci vedo più” esordisce vittorioso Lance e, sinceramente, che cosa ci dovrebbe essere di vittorioso Keith non lo sa. Rimane solo lì, a testa in giù ad aspettare che si arrenda.  
  
“Allora dovresti scendere.”  
  
“Solo se scende anche Keith.”  
  
C'è qualche secondo di silenzio, in cui Lance Lance e Keith si lanciano uno sguardo veloce. Poi si girano verso Hunk e nessuno dei due sembra convinto di niente. “Okay” mormora Pidge. “Potreste scendere al tre, che ne dite?” Incrocia le braccia e non sembra essere per niente convinta della sua idea, ma vuole sperare che la ascolteranno, quindi tanto vale darle l'illusione. “Uno” inizia a contare. “Due.” Alza le sopracciglia e sembra voler parlare con loro e dire tutt'altro che due. “Tre.”  
  
Né Keith né Lance si sono mossi. Rimangono a testa in giù sul palo di un parco per bambini. E Keith deve dire che è molto deluso da entrambi e grazie al cielo il sangue al cervello blocca la sua bocca dall'aprirsi e dire che è con un tipo combattivo come Lance che vorrebbe passare tutta la vita.  
  
Pidge ruota gli occhi. Hunk arriccia le labbra e anche Keith inizia a vedere tutto nero.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non voglio,” Shiro si schiarisce la gola e si muove nervosamente con la punta della spada verso il basso, tira in su la maschera e aspetta che Keith faccia la stessa cosa. “Non voglio mettermi in mezzo alla tua vita sentimentale, okay?”  
  
Keith inclina la testa e inizia a togliersi anche i guanti. Sperava veramente tanto che le persone che vogliono parlare dei suoi sentimenti si fossero decise a fare altre cose migliori per la loro vita. Non lo sa. Iniziare un hobby costruttivo o cose così. Farsi gli affari propri, ecco. Sarebbe stato carino, ma aveva dimenticato Shiro. Certo. Sì. Ovviamente. Shiro e il suo stupido istinto da papà.  
  
“Ho pensato che tu volessi, non lo so -ho notato che ti sei avvicinato molto alla mia squadra e...” Sospira, grattandosi dietro la testa. “Ne sono molto felice.”  
  
“Okay.” Ti prego fa che basti. Ti prego fa che basti. Ti prego fa che basti.  
  
“Sono anche molto felice che tu abbia trovato una persona con la quale te la senti di essere te stesso e che penso che ti piaccia e...”  
  
“Oh mio Dio.” Keith gli dà le spalle e inizia a correre verso il bagno, dopo aver buttato a terra il fioretto e la maschera, ma viene prontamente seguito da Shiro che nonostante gli anni è rimasto più alto di lui e con le gambe più lunghe e, a quanto pare più veloce. Ah ah. Che cosa divertente. “Non parlerò di _questo_ con te.”  
  
“Okay” ricomincia Shiro, affiancandolo. “Va bene, va benissimo, vuol dire che hai altre persone con cui parlarne. No?”  
  
Questa è una trappola. Non rispondere.  
  
“Come pensavo. Tu lo sai che -lo sai che puoi parlarne con me, vero?”  
  
Keith prende un respiro profondo e annuisce lentamente, e Shiro lo imita alla stessa velocità. “Noi parliamo di tutto.”  
  
“Già.”  
  
“Quindi lo so che se volessi parlare di _questa cosa_ con te, lo potrei fare.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay” ripete Keith. “Ma non ne voglio parlare, perché non c'è niente di cui parlare.”  
  
Shiro arriccia le labbra e sospira. Non sembra esserne molto sicuro, ma okay, va bene, che importa. A questo punto tutto bene così. La può contare come una mezza vittoria.  
  
“Dico solo che, se continui così, un giorno esploderai” insiste Shiro e Keith sospira. “E magari vorresti…”  
  
Okay, sì. Un quarto di vittoria.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith ha avuto una bruttissima giornata, ma quando vede Lance seduto sulle scale davanti alla centrale dei vigili del fuoco, sorride. Più perché gli è impossibile non sorridere quando vede Lance che per qualche altra ragione. “Ehi” saluta, mentre scende le scale.  
  
“Hai ancora la tuta addosso” mormora in risposta Lance, stirando le gambe e tirandosi in piedi. Assottiglia lo sguardo e si avvicina pericolosamente a Keith, per poi tirarsi molto lentamente indietro. “E lo shampoo trai capelli.”  
  
“È finita l'acqua.”  
  
“Siamo negli Stati Uniti e l'acqua c'è sempre, così come il cibo da sprecare e i commenti razzisti e sessisti camminando per le strade quindi…”  
  
“Pidge ci ucciderà se arriviamo in ritardo, quindi…”  
  
“I pompieri ti hanno rubato i vestiti mentre facevi la doccia?” Lance alza un sopracciglio e lancia un'occhiata alle spalle di Keith, che ruota gli occhi. Ecco. Adesso riesce a non sorridere a Lance. Magia fatta. Grazie amico.  
  
“Dov'è la macchina?”  
  
“Veramente molto lontano. Penso faremmo prima a passare per casa tua a piedi e farti fare la doccia. Perché era veramente impossibile trovare un parcheggio qui.”  
  
“E che Dio ti salvi dal parcheggiare in seconda fila.”  
  
“Sono un poliziotto, Keith. Ho una morale da seguire.”  
  
Keith ruota gli occhi e inizia a camminare sul marciapiede, tenendo le braccia incrociate e un broncio sul viso. Sente alle sue spalle come inizia a risuonare un tuono, e alza la testa verso la cima dei grattacieli, osservando come si incontrano i grigi delle case e delle nuvole. Quando guarda verso il basso si ritrova il sorriso di Lance, che si stringe nella sua giacca e gioca con il manico di un ombrello che non aveva notato fino a quel momento. “Dovremmo sbrigarci” borbotta, ma non riesce a fermare un lato delle labbra che si piega verso l'alto. Lance lo affianca con due balzi e non avrà il tempo per provare il suo ombrello, perché casa di Keith è ridicolamente vicina ai vigili del fuoco. Ma sembra ugualmente felice.  
  
Una volta Lance ha detto che pensa alla sua famiglia tutte le volte che non piove. Keith non sa perché. Non sa nemmeno che razza di segreto si nasconda dietro una frase del genere, ma non riesce a smettere di pensare che se la maggior parte dei pensieri sono svuotati dalla testa di Lance, allora avrà tantissime metafore con gli animali in più. E che forse -okay, lo sa che è stupido, ma pensa che forse, il fatto che si trova con lui mentre piove… forse nella sua testa ci sarà più spazio per Keith. I suoi sentimenti stanno veramente andando fuori controllo. Oh no.  
  
“Insomma.” Lance saltella al suo fianco, mentre cerca le chiavi di casa e spera profondamente di non averle lasciate nei pantaloni che gli hanno portato via. “Gli altri pompieri fanno i prepotenti con te.”  
  
Keith gli lancia un'occhiataccia e chiude gli occhi in un cieco ringraziamento a qualche forza oscura e più potente di loro quando trova le chiavi nelle tasche della tuta. “Nessuno fa il prepotente con me” borbotta poi, aprendo la porta con la punta del piede e facendo cenno a Lance di entrare.  
  
“Anche io dicevo che nessuno faceva il bullo con me, alle medie” risponde lui, entrando nel condominio e cercando di non perdere il contatto visivo con Keith, che ruota gli occhi. “E la cosa peggiore è che lo credevo veramente, sai. C'era questo bambino, William Premo che mi rubava il pranzo, o i soldi per il pranzo, mi nascondeva le scarpe quando dovevo fare ginnastica e mi faceva cadere per terra i libri, o mi parlava solo per poi mettersi a ridere. Io non sono mai stato troppo intelligente, ma posso dire adesso che capisco quando qualcuno fa il prepotente.” Camminano verso l'ascensore e gli occhi di Lance si bloccano sui capelli non lavati e piedini di shampoo. Almeno adesso non sta fissando la sua maglietta nera. Lo odierebbe.  
  
Keith sospira. “Nessuno fa il prepotente con me.” Preme il pulsante con il campanellino sopra, che si illumina immediatamente e il motore, che porta su e giù quella che Keith ha iniziato a chiamare la Scatola della Quasi Morte dopo che tre condomini sono rimasti bloccati lì dentro, inizia a muoversi e ti prego, Lance, ti prego cambia argomento. “È così che va. Sono quello nuovo e quindi…”  
  
“E quindi devi aspettare che arrivi un altro e vedere come chi fa il prepotente con te decida di fare il prepotente con lui. Uau. Bello.” Lance infila le mani nelle tasche e alza le spalle. “Dovresti parlarne con Allura.” Il campanello suona di nuovo e le porte dell'ascensore si apre, lasciandoli entrambi entrare. Lance si avvicina alla parete specchiata e si sistema i capelli con un dito, prima di alzare un sopracciglio e guardare verso Keith.  
  
“Non aiuterebbe” borbotta ancora.  
  
“E cosa aiuterebbe?”  
  
“Potremmo cambiare argomento?”  
  
“Perché lasci che lo facciano?” Lance incrocia le braccia e appoggia la schiena sulla parete specchiata. “Non lo so. Sembra completamente fuori dal tuo personaggio. Tu non sei così. Pensavo li attaccassi con un coltello o cose del genere. Lo avrei capito di più. Sai, perché i gorilla…”  
  
“Perché non importa” risponde lui, premendo il tasto numero quattro e osservando come le porte si chiudano davanti a loro. “Sono cose che fanno per sentirsi più importanti, e il fatto che non risponda li rende più insicuri. E comunque, loro sono solo dei miei colleghi, non devono essere miei amici. Perché te ne preoccupi tanto?”  
  
“Perché tu non te ne preoccupi?”  
  
“Non sono bravo con le persone.”  
  
Lance sbuffa e sposta lo sguardo verso i numeri che si illuminano mentre salgono i piani. Alza di nuovo le spalle ed è ovvio che c'è qualcosa. Keith non saprebbe dire se è qualcosa che non va o semplicemente qualcosa alla Lance, ma lo sente, lo vede.  
  
“Che c'è?” chiede.  
  
“Niente.”  
  
“Che c'è?” ripete.  
  
“Ci credi che quasi un mese fa mi sembravi un pompiere perfetto?” Lance si lecca le labbra mentre scuote la testa. “Cioè, pensavo genuinamente: guarda, è così che mi avrebbe voluto mio padre. Coraggioso, intelligente, con una tuta nomex e i capelli passabili. E poi -tu sei praticamente tutto tranne che perfetto.”  
  
“Uau.” Keith ruota gli occhi. Sì, va bene, il modo migliore per continuare una brutta giornata. “Beh scusa.”  
  
“Non hai capito.” Lance alza le mani. “È tipo… sai in Genio Ribelle, quando lui parla delle cose che ricorderà per sempre di sua moglie? Quando dice: mia moglie non era perfetta e aveva questo e quest'altro difetto e io li ricorderò per sempre tutti perché è il motivo per cui l'amavo? Eh. Qualcosa tipo…” Si blocca e scuote la testa e Keith non sa se ha capito quello che sta succedendo ma gli sta salendo il sangue al cervello e pensa di voler passare tutti i suoi futuri sabati sera sul divano con la testa poggiata sulle spalle di Lance a prenderlo in giro per i suoi stupidi gusti in fatto di film e videogiochi. E poi baciarlo. Baciarlo ogni volta che dice qualcosa di stupido. O di intelligente. O di strano. O una metafora. Lo bacerebbe a ogni metafora. Oh mio Dio. È un idiota. “Vabbè. Quindi i difetti.” Suona il campanello dell'ascensore e sono arrivati al pianerottolo del suo appartamento.  
  
“Ah, mi ami per i miei difetti” stuzzica, facendo tintinnare le chiavi di casa. Risuona un altro tuono. È uno bello lungo e l'aria che precede una pioggia sta iniziando a invadere un po' tutto il condominio. Quando apre la porta di casa si rende conto che è così anche nel suo appartamento. “Vado a togliermi questa roba dai capelli. Puoi…” Fa un gesto molto vago per indicare il monolocale. “Fa' quello che vuoi” borbotta alla fine e corre verso il bagno.  
  
“Pidge ci ucciderà” grida in risposta Lance, e Keith deve sbattere la porta del bagno, buttarsi sul lavandino e fare cadere l'acqua, che cade e cade e cade.  
  
Deve solo prendere un respiro profondo e riprendere il controllo. Odia quello che sta facendo. Lo ha detto che gli sembra di essere fuori di sé, come dirsi che tutto quello che sta facendo per controllare, normalmente non lo farebbe ma ci sono dei limiti. L'acqua continua a scorrere. Si è dato dei limiti che normalmente non si sarebbe mai dato, soltanto perché ha veramente tanta paura di perdere quello che ha adesso. Perché è veramente la prima volta che ha intorno delle persone a cui si è genuinamente affezionato.  
  
Prima erano solo lui e Shiro. Shiro che lo ha preso sotto la sua ala protettrice per qualche oscura ragione e che si comporta da fratello maggiore. Da quando ha undici anni, Shiro non è mai stato un amico, se non una sottospecie di famiglia. Qualcuno che gli guarda le spalle, ma che è diverso dall'avere un amico. Uno vero. Con Shiro non può veramente parlare di tutto. Perché -non sa perché esattamente, ma è come se ci fossero che cose sono un po' troppo. Non diresti a tua madre tutto su tutto. E poi ci sono Pidge, Hunk e Lance ed è veramente la prima volta che ha una Pidge, un Hunk, la primissima volta che un Lance e non lo vuole perdere. Non per un passo falso come mostrare la sua cotta. Ugh. No. Quindi l'acqua continua a scorrere, e lui si deve lavare i capelli e si deve cambiare eccetera, ma pensa solo al fatto che c'è Lance nel suo monolocale e che non deve rovinare tutto.  
  
Keith, seriamente. Non mandare questa cosa a farsi friggere. Keith, davvero.  
  
“Ho chiamato Pidge, e mi ha detto che Matt è stato rapito da Shiro e che quindi possiamo rimandare a domani” grida Lance, quando Keith-che-non-deve-rovinare-tutto esce dal bagno. È seduto sul davanzale delle finestra aperta e sta iniziando a piovere con un po' più di violenza di quanto stesse facendo prima. Lance sembra soltanto tanto felice. “Quindi per oggi potremmo anche non essere uccisi per mano sua. Sembra che Hunk abbia preparato cibo per un esercito, a casa di lei, e quindi potremmo andare lo stesso e mangiare la torta di Hunk, che è una delle cose più buone che mangeremo mai. Che dici?” Il ginocchio è piegato verso il petto, il sorriso sul volto, sembra che Lance abbia avuto veramente una bella giornata, o che le cose che avrebbero potuto far diventare questa giornata una brutta giornata siano state spazzate via dalla pioggia. Keith può dire che la sua giornata è migliorata anche soltanto perché ha visto Lance sorridere, quindi... Ah ah. Smettila con questa storia e torna alla realtà, sì, no, okay, grazie.  
  
“Sembra una buona idea.” Scalcia via la tuta dalle gambe e la butta sulla sedia più vicina a lui, per poi sedersi sul letto e rendersi conto di quanto sia disordinata casa sua. Non che sia mai stata ordinata. Solo che avrebbe preferito invitare Lance quando avrebbe avuto meno mutande sul pavimento e più patatine nella credenza. Giusto per dire. Giusto per avere un qualche diversivo. “Magari quando smette di piovere.”  
  
Lance fa una smorfia e tira fuori la testa dall'appartamento, verso le scale anti-incendio. Sembra voler dire qualcosa, ma rimane in silenzio, quando si sistema di nuovo sul davanzale ha i capelli spettinati e Keith si deve fermare esattamente lì coi pensieri. Stop. Basta. Questa è una tortura. “A casa mia non pioveva quasi mai. E nevicava anche meno. Penso di aver visto la prima neve vera l'anno scorso, quando sono stato trasferito qua. E ho sempre voluto un Bianco Natale, quindi capisci quanto sono stato felice.”  
  
“Ah, è vero. Tra poco è il periodo del sale” borbotta Keith e si passa una mano sul viso. Sta cercando di non chiedere perché non è tornato a casa per le feste. Non gli sembra il momento e non gli sembra neanche giusto chiederglielo. E, per quanto ne sa, Lance ne parla solo quando vuole. E oggi piove, quindi forse potrebbe pensare a lui. Solo oggi. “Lo avevo dimenticato.”  
  
“Come puoi? La neve è -credo che la neve sia stata il mio sogno proibito. Andare al parco, fare gli angeli nella neve, i pupazzi di neve, i laghi ghiacciati. Dopo la pioggia, la neve dev'essere la cosa più bella del mondo.”  
  
“Se hai nove anni.”  
  
Lance ruota gli occhi. “Beh, okay, sì, ma chi dei due sta in mutande in questo momento?”  
  
“Trovare dei pantaloni puliti è difficile e non mi va di farlo adesso. Li cercherò più tardi.”  
  
Di nuovo un sospiro, mentre Lance guarda per terra i vestiti che Keith ha probabilmente usato un mese fa e che non si è degnato di mettere in ordine. Non perché non volesse, quanto perché non gli piace stare a casa. Non gli piace perdere tempo in cose che poi torneranno in disordine, non gli interessa perdere tempo in qualcosa che non merita il suo tempo.  
  
“Ma tu lo hai fatto a nove anni?”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Gli angeli sulla neve, i pupazzi di neve, pattinare sul ghiaccio.” Lance inclina la testa verso di lui e aggrotta le sopracciglia alla non-risposta di Keith. “Okay, e allora le gare di sputi, o in bicicletta. Il parkour finito male per il quale vai all'ospedale? Giocare sotto la pioggia e far finta di essere in piscina?”  
  
È il turno di Keith di sbattere le palpebre. No, non ha fatto niente di tutto questo. Ma perché non c'è mai stato nessuno con cui valesse la pena farlo. Non ha mai avuto amici, le cose più vicine a degli amici erano i ragazzi del corso di danza, ma, sinceramente, si odiavano tutti tra loro e si sarebbero anche uccisi se ci fosse stata un'occasione. Non le persone migliori con cui farsi giri in bicicletta. Quindi inclina la testa e Lance sbatte una volta le palpebre e mette fuori dalla finestra una gamba e poi l'altra.  
  
“Sei stato un bambino triste.”  
  
“Non sai nemmeno quanto.”  
  
“Forse è per questo che adesso accetti che i tuoi colleghi pompieri ti trattino come uno schifo.” Lance si piega di lato per poterlo vedere in faccia, attraverso la finestra. Fa un segno con la mano, che deve per forza voler dire ehi, vieni qua.  
  
“Non m'importa di loro.” Ed è vero. Quindi non dovrebbe importare a nessun altro. “Lascia perdere,” borbotta, alzandosi dal letto e affacciandosi alla finestra. “Che c'è?” gli chiede.  
  
“Adesso piove, e l'acqua cade verso le persone più in basso, quindi niente piscina, ma se vuoi possiamo fare una gara di sputi.”  
  
“Questa è la cosa più disgustosa che tu mi abbia mai detto.”  
  
“E dai. Hai paura? Oh, lo sapevo. Hai paura di perdere. Hai paura che io ti batta in una gara di sputi. O di lancio della scarpa o di quello che vuoi. Stai praticamente tremando.”  
  
“Sta' zitto.”  
  
“Se vuoi, possiamo scendere e saltare nelle pozzanghere d'acqua.”  
  
“Se vuoi tanto bagnarti, le macchine faranno il loro lavoro. Con tanto di fango e cemento e sporcizia.”  
  
“Ma dov'è il divertimento così?”  
  
Keith sale sulle scale anti-incendio e rimane in piedi davanti a Lance, che continua a sorridere come un idiota. “E poi, tutti si bagnano quando piove. Qui l'acqua cade orizzontale.”  
  
“Sei un guastafeste.” Sospira e guarda verso l'alto, con un sorriso che non importa quello che Keith dica, rimane lì, rimane forte e brillante e... “Solo perché hai paura di me, che sono un cecchino ninja.”  
  
Keith scoppia a ridere, posandosi la mano sulla fronte. “Mi stai prendendo in giro, vero?” chiede, posando la schiena sulle sbarre di ferro bagnate.  
  
“Oh, no. Chiedi alla squadra. Io sono un tiratore scelto. Sono il cecchino che Shiro si porta dietro se ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli guardi le spalle. E sparo da qualunque posizione, quindi, cecchino ninja.”  
  
“Pidge dice che tu sei il membro goffo della squadra. Sai. Lei è il genio. Shiro il leader, Slav il rompiscatole, Hunk quello gentile e tu quello goffo, che fa ridere.”  
  
Lance sembra essere genuinamente offeso. Si posa una mano sul petto e sembra essere stato colpito dritto alla pancia dalle sue parole. “Okay no” riesce a balbettare dopo un po'. “Io non -okay no. Sai che ti dico, almeno io non sono in mutande sulle scale anti-incendio.”  
  
Keith alza un sopracciglio e guarda verso il basso. “Uhm.” Ritorna a guardare verso Lance, che sorride vittorioso, per qualche strana ragione. “Non ho le tende. Penso mi abbiano visto in stati peggiori.”  
  
“Questa è una cosa strana da dire.”  
  
Le gocce continuano a scendere a ritmo regolare, viaggiando sulle scale e cadendo sui loro capelli, poi sui loro visi e Lance alza la testa per guardare verso l'alto, e chiude gli occhi e sospira di sollievo. Deve amare veramente tanto la pioggia. I suoi capelli sono molto più corti di quelli di Keith, e iniziano a piegarsi verso l'alto, come se si volessero arricciare, dando a Lance un'aria ancora più serena, quasi infantile e il cuore di Keith inizia a battere così forte che preferirebbe che non battesse affatto. La pioggia inizia a cadere meno dolcemente, e Lance scoppia a ridere, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
  
'Fanculo il controllo.  
  
La mano di Keith si poggia sulla guancia di Lance, che sbatte le palpebre, come se volesse fargli una domanda muta. Keith muove il pollice, accarezzandogli gli zigomi e prende un respiro profondo. Sta facendo una stupidaggine. Sua nonna lo diserederebbe ancora una volta, probabilmente non potrà mai mangiare la torta di Hunk, fa un passo in avanti e fa in modo che l'unica cosa che può vedere in questo momento sia Lance.  
  
Non che comunque nei giorni prima non sia stato così. Può vedere solo Lance. Può pensare solo a Lance. Quindi tanto vale. Afferra la maglietta di Lance con la mano libera, si alza in punta di piedi, non perché debba farlo, ma perché gli piace l'idea di poterlo fare. E lo bacia. Okay, no, non bacia. Fa scontrare i loro denti. Come bacio fa anche abbastanza schifo, perché questo è rendersi un po' vulnerabili e quindi si stacca prima che passi un secondo e scende dalle punte dei piedi e quella mano che ha afferrato la maglietta di Lance va a finire sulla sua spalla, su cui poggia anche la guancia e ha fatto un macello.  
  
“Posso parlarti di pianeti adesso?” chiede Lance, e sta ovviamente cercando di controllare la sua voce, perché la frase inizia con un tono acuto, e finisce con uno esageratamente grave. Keith non può fare altro se non sorridergli, anche se Lance non lo può fisicamente vedere, e pensare, che cavolo, ho buttato tutto nella spazzatura. “Keith.” Le labbra di Lance sono comunque pericolosamente vicino al suo orecchio e quindi chiude gli occhi con forza e sente il suo cuore andare all'impazzata e Lance che rimane gentile e non sa perché. Non capisce il perché. Gli lascia un bacio trai capelli e anche il cuore di Lance sta battendo all'impazzata, ma Keith non riesce a mettere insieme i punti, quindi non vuole pensarci. L'adrenalina fa queste cose. Che stupido. Mio Dio che idiota. “So baciare meglio di te.”  
  
Oh ma che idiota.  
  
Keith lo spinge via. Sono entrambi bagnati e rimbomba un tuono in lontananza e non smetterà di piovere. Continuerà a piovere per veramente molto tempo. Lance scoppia a ridere e sembra tanto una risata nervosa, quindi, beh, Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e, uau, ha rotto Lance. “Io non...”  
  
Lance si avvicina di nuovo a lui e le sue mani non sanno che fare e ha questa strana energia nervosa, che lo fa letteralmente inciampare su Keith. Cecchino ninja, davvero? E sono vicini _così_. Tra loro non può passare neanche una piuma e questa volta è Lance a baciarlo. È un bacio lento e Keith non chiude gli occhi se non in un secondo momento, quando sente che tutti e due sono così nervosi, così entusiasti, così vicini.  
  
E la pioggia cade. E non ha parole per descrivere niente. Sente solo la mano di Lance dietro la sua testa, le dita che si intrecciano trai capelli e ancora come le labbra si stanno muovendo all'unisono e uau, Lance ha rotto Keith.  
  
“Allora, ho vinto io?”  
  
Keith ride sulle sue labbra e poi lo bacia di nuovo. Potrebbe continuare a farlo per tutta la vita. Se non fosse che una finestra accanto a loro si apre, ne esce la signora Flythe, che si schiarisce la gola e borbotta: “Sei di nuovo in mutande, Keith.” Cosa che fa diventare rosso Keith, e fa ridere come un idiota Lance.  
  
  
  



	6. Non c’è nessun problema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui si conclude la faccenda

  
  
Lance apre le braccia e le gambe e inizia a muoverle per creare un angelo di neve. Poi congiunge le mani, avvolte da due guanti senza dita e sbatte lentamente le palpebre. “Sembro un angioletto?”  
  
Keith alza un sopracciglio. Sospira e si siede vicino a lui, sulla neve pura e fredda. “No” risponde e Lance posa drammaticamente la mano sulla fronte, al che Keith alza gli occhi al cielo e si piega verso di lui, per lasciagli un velocissimo bacio. Lance lo spinge verso terra e poi scoppia ridere, anche se questo vuol dire che il suo angelo di neve è andato distrutto.  
  
“Stiamo ricreando una scena di Se mi lasci ti cancello, e questo lo trovo dolorosamente bello. Quindi...” Rotola di fianco e sembra essere una patata, nascosto d tutti quegli strati di magliette, maglioni e giubbotti. “Sono abbastanza carino per essere Clementine?”  
  
“Ah, quindi saresti tu l'idiota trai due a voler cancellare i nostri ricordi se ci lasciassimo.”  
  
“E tu però saresti l'idiota che fa la stessa cosa solo per ripicca.” Lance sorride e l'unica cosa che vuole vedere adesso è il sorriso di Keith, che arriva pochi secondi dopo il suo ennesimo roteare gli occhi. “Hunk ci vuole a casa sua per le sei. Con qualcosa. Io ho detto che potremmo portare la Coca-Cola e cose così. E tra poco dovrebbe chiamarmi Consuelo e, so che non dovrei dirtelo, ma Jessie si è presa una cotta per te, quindi siamo rivali in amore. Hai praticamente distrutto una famiglia.”  
  
“Beh, se ha imparato da te come corteggiare una persona, ho ancora cinque anni prima che la cosa diventi seria.”  
  
“Oh, no. No, non ti permettere. Sei tu che non capisci niente quando una persona ci prova con te. Sei tu che non vedevi.”  
  
“Cosa? Cosa non vedevo? Le volte che mi sfidavi a mangiare più lasagne di Hunk? Davvero? Il fatto che tu lo faccia anche adesso mi deve suggerire che è il tuo modo per tenere viva la scintilla?”  
  
“Ovviamente! E comunque non facevo soltanto quello! Ti ho parlato dell'accoppiamento delle rondini! Dell'accoppiamento dei pinguini! Quando mi avevi detto che stavamo andando da una signora a pranzo, ho pensato fosse tua nonna e mi sono messo la giacca senza macchie di sangue o ketchup! Ti ho detto che mi piacevi per i tuoi difetti! Erano mosse chiare!”  
  
“Ah, e queste per te sono veramente delle mosse per flirtare?”  
  
Lance sbatte velocemente le palpebre. “Ehm, sì” risponde indignato. “Meglio della tua tecnica di non fare niente. Dico soltanto.”  
  
“Beh, sono rimasto in mutande davanti a te.”  
  
“Sì, ma non perché volessi sedurmi. Lo hai fatto per pigrizia.”  
  
Scoppiano entrambi a ridere e Lance si allunga abbastanza da far toccare le loro fronti. Poi muove la testa e le fa strofiare una contro l'altra, con gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso felino sulle labbra. Keith ride ancora di più, tirandosi leggermente indietro e, in quel momento, per quel secondo, non esiste nessuno se non loro due.  
  
Non c'è più nessun problema.  
 


End file.
